The One with the Guadalupe incident
by tsunamicats
Summary: Christmas preparations at the precinct are taking place, the Latin community has their Guadalupe - Reyes marathon of partying and Lucifer is trying to cope with it while Chloe deals with the new normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Guadalupe-Reyes**

Christmas was approaching and the precinct was displaying tacky plastic garlands blinking in every imaginable color and playing festive music since end of November. There was a Santa Claus doll with a LED candle in his hand saying 'hohoho' and moving to the tunes and a plush tree playing an Elvis X-mas song. Ella and some of the Chicano staff were the culprits, as always.

Chloe had to listen to 'Last Christmas' and 'Do they know it's Christmas?' for the twentieth time today and getting a headache. It was going to be worse tomorrow. December 12. Día de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe – the Mexican Virgin Mary's appearance was being celebrated and that meant loads of food and 'ponche', and no work was done – at all. Maybe somebody would even organize some mariachis.

Ella had already set up a framed image of the Lady of Guadalupe in her lab and put vases with dozens of roses on both sides of it. It looked like a church altar with too many candles. Dan had called her 'exagerada' but somehow he liked it that she cherished traditions of her parents and grandparents.

Chloe had only put up an advent calendar for Trixie and bought a poinsettia for the coffee table. She had either been too busy or not in the mood to take out the decoration of their boxes. So far, no village on display, no holiday wreath, no Polar Express. She was constantly tired since she and Lucifer had returned from Cornwall end of October and he had just smiled and nodded knowingly when she mentioned it. As if he knew something she didn't.

Speaking of the Devil, there he was, carrying a large box for Ella into her lab.

There was not a lot to do, so she followed them, out of curiosity.

"Hi guys! Anything? Any new case?"

"Hi Chloe! No, just more decoration for tomorrow. Lu and I were just talking about 'la virgencita'."

Lucifer winced at the nickname, nothing new there. But speaking of the virgin?

"So, what about her?"

"She appeared to Saint Juan Diego, nearly five hundred years ago at the Tepeyac hill, and to prove that he had seen her she presented him some roses and an image on his cloth to show the bishop of New Spain. That is why we put white roses by her side."

"Oh, I thought it was her birthday." Chloe looked confused.

"No, no. It was her fourth appearance."

"Anyhow, I mentioned to Miss López that the mother of the Devil's son should also get a celebration. It would just be fair. Don't you think?" Lucifer beamed at her.

"The Devil's son? You have a son?" Chloe stared at him.

"Oh, are you going with the flow now, Chloe? That he is 'The Devil'? Ella giggled, taking Christmas figurines out of the box. "For the nativity scene. There is a devil figurine Lu." She searched for it and presented it like a trophy. "Tata!" There was a matching devil. Red with wings, horns and tail.

"Look at that, Detective!" Lucifer grabbed it and moved it only inches away from Chloe's face. She backed off, but still stared at him.

"You haven't answered my question."

"You are late. Aren't you?" He pulled his eyebrows up.

"Late for what?" Apparently, he was trying to deflect. Whatever!

"As I was saying. From the 16th on until Christmas Eve there will be 'posadas' and I wanted to take Lu to one. They will also reenact the nativity scenes and the devil or demons are also present and disrupt everything creating chaos." Ella turned from Chloe to Lucifer. "You will love it, buddy! There is a lot of alcohol and food involved. And we kill a seven-point-star piñata. Or two. Please come with me on Saturday! You, too Chloe. And bring your daughter. She will have a lot of fun."

"How can I decline, Miss López? Can I?" He glanced pleading at Chloe.

"Of course, we will join you, Ella!"

"We will?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, thanks guys! You made me so happy!" Ella hugged both of them. "But now get out, I have to finish decorating."


	2. Chapter 2

By noon most of the fervent Catholics of Mexican ancestry had left in order to prepare for the evening at the Cathedral de Nuestra Señora de Los Ángeles.

"Nuestra Señora de Los Ángeles!" growled Lucifer. "As if angels had a mistress! Pah! Isn't it enough to have parents that sucked at everything?"

"Shhh." Chloe put a finger on her lips

"Oh, don't shush me! Most of these people just go there for the gossip and the musical acts. There is a Grammy Award winner present! It even gets streamed! Hypocrites!"

"Why does it upset you that much? You don't care about the Easter bunny or Santa Claus."

"Ah, this is different."

"How is it different?"

"They celebrate one of the many forms of Dad's 'Leda' while Mom got neglected, her statues destroyed and forgotten. Check the Asherah figurines in today's Israel."

"Your mother is not a very nice goddess, to tell the truth."

"Neither is Dad. Nevertheless he is adored. Not even my angel siblings or I get a status similar to this human woman." He looked at her intently. "I mean, she is not to blame. She was just a pawn. But all this is ridiculous! There is even going to be a huge traffic jam just because of it." He continued growling.

"You are not going to change people by pointing out they are wrong when it's their faith. Look at Ella. She is so happy with this event. It makes her feel at home away from home. Who are we to take this away from her?" Chloe shrugged. "Why don't we call it a day and go to have a nice lunch before picking up Trixie at three? If there's any need they can call us."

But not even the lunch in Cast & Plow at Marina del Rey changed Lucifer's foul mood.

When they picked up Trixie in Chloe's Beemer, he was suspiciously silent from the new middle school to the house in the hills.

"Lucifer, why are you upset?"

"Beatrice, it's a long story but to make it short: I just feel neglected. Tonight the Guadalupe virgin gets a birthday song she can't appreciate. I don't even have a birthday to call my own."

"And what about the party you threw at Lux once?" Chloe eyed him carefully.

"That was to celebrate my rebirth from having survived your bullet but your green liquid which resembled car coolant deterred me from repeating it."

Trixie couldn't help but laugh aloud and hugging him hard from behind the seat.

"I will throw you a birthday party! We could combine it with a housewarming, and you can invite as many people as you like. I'll bake you many, many chocolate cupcakes! And we can use the new grill by the pool."

"Trixie, no showing off to your old friends and new classmates!" Chloe looked at her sternly through the rear mirror.

"No, mum." Trixie sighed deeply but wouldn't let go of Lucifer.

**The 12th** came fast and furious.

When Chloe woke up and followed the smell of maple syrup and pancakes, she stumbled over a sea of Black Baccara roses on the staircase.

"Lucifer! What's this about? It's not my birthday!"

"Good morning my Queen! Care for some brekkie before we drive to work? Or an amuse bouche?" He rushed over to her with a frying pan in his left and a spatula in his right and kissed her fervently on the mouth.

"Lucifer!"

"Don't you like them?" He pouted.

"Yes, sure, they are pretty. But why?"

"I saw Miss López decorating yesterday and just thought that we hadn't had any roses at our home so far. So I called the florist. We can get them planted in the garden if you wish."

"That's a nice thought but absolutely unnecessary. The garden is pretty as it is. I wouldn't even know how to take care of it."

"You wouldn't need to." He kissed her again. "Come, chop, chop, your pancakes will get cold."

She turned the TV on to watch the news…

And there it was. She knew he had been up to something, but this was beyond anything she could have come up with.

"Lucifer! Really? Scooting around in a speedo in front of the cathedral? At midnight!"

He beamed from behind the kitchen island.

"I am going back to use my maiden name if you continue with these stunts!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ella was already at the precinct when Chloe arrived. Alone.

"Have you seen it?" She was very upset.

"Yeah." There was no doubt about what she was speaking about.

"Did you know? How could he?"

"Well, he is the Devil." Chloe stated.

"No Chloe! Don't you do that to me!" Ella sat on the chair beside her. "Don't defend him! This was so mean!"

"Call him. Tell him that. I cannot put him on a leash."

"You kinda should Chlo." Dan stopped by, file in hand. "This was reckless, even blasphemous. We're going to have problems if he shows up around here. The Hispanic community is more than just upset."

"Don't you think I know that? I am sure the Lieutenant will have something to say about that." She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

At lunch she fled the desk to grab a panini at a café three blocks away. At least most of the Spanish speaking staff hadn't shown up to work, but the one that had come in had shot glances in her direction. It made her uncomfortable. Then the Lieutenant had 'expressed her concern'. Lucifer had texted her and she had ignored it so far. Now she answered with a sad emoji, that was easier for him to understand than long sentences of reproaches and warnings he would blow in the wind entirely. Within seconds she felt a warm breeze of air behind her. She needn't turn around to know that it was him.

"Here is your lunch. You need to eat healthy and not drink these artificially flavoured beverages. I made you a fruit tea with real apples, cranberries, hibiscus and lemongrass." He pulled out a stainless-steel thermos of the lunch bag he was carrying and handed it over. "Let's go to the park and you tell me what is bothering you." He put an arm around her, and she felt incapacitated to be angry with him. He'd put her in an awkward position, but he had only acted out because he had felt provoked. From his standpoint they had acted against him. Hadn't he said he hadn't bowed to Adam because he was a prick? Always status conscious. He needed to be above the people being venerated during this season. Soooo difficult to deal with that!

"Ella is sad."

"I know. I will cheer her up."

"She called you?"

"She yelled at me and hung up. She has never yelled before, has she?"

"Not to my knowledge. How will you make it up to her?"

"Make it up to her? I didn't do anything wrong. Do you think the people would have paid attention if I had sat there with a sign to make room for a 'holy day' for myself? Of course not!"

"Well, you will have to think of something. We are going to that party on Saturday. We promised."

Friday, 13th

"Just look at him! He is hovering over me since we came back from the trip." Chloe sighed.

"But he has always sat on the chair beside you or on your desk. That's nothing new."

"But not like that. And look what he has done to my chair! A massage seat AND a cherry pit pillow. What's next? He was about to order a massage bath for my feet when I caught him. Every day he brings me homemade food for lunch when I don't go out. We have so many glass containers and fancy thermos at home, we could practically open a store of our own."

"So he wants to spoil you. Is that so bad?" Detective Diane Becker interceded. She had entered the force when Chloe did and although they weren't close, they did talk over the horrible precinct coffee once in a while.

"He's up to something. I can feel it."

"You read too much into it. You said it yourself when he started to give you something every other day. Maybe he feels guilty about day before yesterday."

"I don't think he even can feel guilty. He only makes others feel like that." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, whatever you are going to tell him, do it after Christmas and let yourself get spoiled until then. What I would do for a generous man like him! Even if he's a bit crazy. You're lucky Chloe!" Diane padded Chloe's shoulder and left for her desk.

Chloe went back to her workplace where Lucifer was sprawled over the desk playing absentmindedly with the Newton cradle in front of his face, her files nowhere to be seen.

She struck his hair tenderly, not so shy about displaying affection at work anymore.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Have you spoken to Ella?"

"She just yelled 'out' when I entered the lab."

"Leave her a note in your pretty handwriting. Apologize!"

"The Devil doesn't apologize."

"I would reconsider that." Chloe shrugged.

He huffed at that remark, but it was clear he wanted Ella to be friendly with him as he glanced ever so often over to the lab. An hour later he had put something in writing and into an envelope. He slipped it under the door when he went out to smoke.

A minute later Ella appeared in front of Chloe. Chloe looked up to her with a questioning expression on her face.

"Do you have any idea what he wrote to me?" The petite woman inquired earnestly.

"No. That's between you two."

"Good, because I have a crow to pluck with him. Or any other feathers!" She turned around on her heels and headed for the door. Chloe had to suppress the urge to laugh picturing Ella trying to get feathers out of Lucifer's white wings. Not that she would probably see them in her lifetime.

She heard an unintelligible cascade of Spanish words showering on him, interrupted by the occasionally 'But Miss López.'

On her way back to the lab, Ella stopped again at Chloe's desk.

"I expect you at the Soledad church at 3 p.m. sharp tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The Soledad church lay in East Los Angeles in midst a huge Latino community. Chloe had insisted to uber there, but Lucifer had decided that nobody would harm her red car and that had been the end of the discussion. With Trixie coming along his convertible was out of the question anyway, and she wasn't going to use the other flashy cars he possessed to drive to that little old church. Almost a hundred years old. For L.A. that was ancient. For Lucifer not more than a blink of an eye. She still had to let that sink in.

She parked on the parking lot nearby and had a look around. Everything was written in Spanish, the stores, the hangouts, the menus. Lucifer was the first to step out of the car. Actually it looked like he was unfolding himself though this car was much more spacious than the standard police issued cars. He helped Trixie out and then walked over to Chloe's side while she dealt with the parking ticket.

"So this is the Lady of Solitude! Isn't it funny that Catholics have so many different names for the same person?"

"Well, you do also sport many names."

"But they have been discarded over the centuries. Here you have like fifty versions with different looks, attitudes and work areas. Quite puzzling. Oh, there is Miss López!" Lucifer strode over the street not caring about the traffic. When a driver honked at him, he merely raised an eyebrow. Chloe and Trixie hurried to catch up which resulted a bit of a challenge with their festive shoes and their day dresses. Chloe was surprised how grown up Trixie looked in the cream-colored dress with butterfly pattern. Not long and she would be a teenager and bringing a boyfriend over. Oh dear! Her train of thought was interrupted by Ella who greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hi guys! So glad you could make it. This is my little sanctuary in Los Angeles. Come on in!"

Chloe took Lucifer's hand who was quite hesitant about entering but refrained from making comments as Ella pierced him with her eyes. Trixie tucked herself into Lucifer's free arm, so there was no chance of getting out of it anytime soon. The church inside was simple but had some rather colorful stained-glass windows and several figurines placed around and on a neogothic altar, all of which were overflowing with roses.

"Now I know why Miss López likes to come in here." Lucifer whispered to Chloe. "Many colors!" Ella darted him with her eyes, and he smiled brightly in return. They crossed the aisle and ended up in a space in the back next to the parking lot of the church itself. The congregation had put up papercut pictures on string, hanging across the lot, and a large table with tamales, atole, buñuelos, pan dulce, coffee and hot chocolate, among other snacks.

"It smells delicious! Trixie's eyes grew big. "Food like the one I get at the grandparents'!" She let Lucifer go and ran over. He was about to follow her when he was stopped by Ella introducing him and Chloe to the priest overlooking the gathering.

"Padre, ¿le puedo presentar a mis compañeros de trabajo? Esto son los Sres. Morningstar. Chloe, this is Father Pedro."

"Mucho gusto." Chloe only spoke so many words in Spanish, but at least she could hold up a light conversation and greet appropriately. Lucifer kept quiet and just nodded, looking expectantly at Ella.

"Le traje al Señor Morningstar para apoyarlo en la pastorela." Ella grinned as she evaded the name issue.

"I am pretty sure this is a bad idea, Miss López." Lucifer crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sorry, Father, I have been naughty in Miss López' opinion and she coerced me to come. I am in no way apt nor really willing to play in your little nativity thing."

"But of course you are!" Ella put her hand on his arm. "Father Pedro will find the right role for you." She winked at him.

Father Pedro looked at the infamous club owner who claimed to be the Devil himself. He wasn't either comfortable with Ella's idea, but it was tempting, and it would be drawing a lot of people in if the flamboyant businessman would participate in the pastorela.

"Would you consider impersonating Lucifer?" the priest asked. "I promised Ella you wouldn't be defeated by the angels. Here is the script."

Lucifer went reluctantly through the pages. "So she persuaded you, too?" He narrowed his eyes. "Quite devious Miss López!" He read some parts. "Basically all I have to do is tempt the shepherds, play tricks on them and then let them go on their merry way?"

"You can also run through the audience and tempt them." Interjected Ella.

Lucifer Morningstar looked at her as if she was crazy, but then he saw Trixie's big eyes while she was biting into a corncob with mayonnaise and grated cheese. "Please Lucifer!" she mumbled with her full mouth. "This would be so much fun. I have been to one with my grandparents once."

"Take your time to consider it, we will need a confirmation by Thursday so we can get the costumes. Your height is quite unusual for a pastorela. And we want to announce it at our posada."

"So this isn't your posada?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's just a pre-posada." Father Pedro replied. "We wanted to gather our community to rehearse and have a nice afternoon. The posadas start after the 16th."

Ella simply grinned at them and went on to greet some people. "Have fun!" she said before she disappeared entirely.

Lucifer went through the whole script after he was begged to sit down at a table and not run back to the car.

"This is outrageous! No way in Hell am I going to ridicule myself. Not even for you, Beatrice!"

Trixie simply fed him some more 'cocadas' and smiled just as sweet. "I can bring you more 'café de olla' if you want."

Lucifer just handed her the clay mug, his eyes still glued on the script.

"This is a five-hundred-year-old story made to Christianize indios in New Spain. Originally it wasn't even in Spanish. There is this shepherd who is so stupid that he has to ask all the time what's going on, and his friend has to explain it. The Devil tempts and demons are the comic relief. Then an angel appears, defeats them, and the shepherds reach their destination. What they've changed is just that small last part. The Devil is still ridiculed and evil, and I am not going to accept that." He looked from Chloe to Trixie who came back with more spiced coffee. "Nor am I going to wear that bizarre costume with horns and tail."

"Did you promise Ella you would participate?"

"No. Just that I would come and listen to what the priest had to say."

"So you're off the hook, I'd say." Chloe shrugged.

"Miss López is manipulating people for her own entertainment." He squinted and took a large sip from the mug.

"Oh, that's why both of you get along so well!" Chloe remarked with a smirk. "I am going to get us some 'ponche con piquete' while you just get over it." She walked over to the man who was serving hot fruit punch with sugar cane and asked him to add tequila to both mugs.

Suddenly Lucifer was standing beside her, grabbed both drinks and downed them within seconds.

"You are not drinking that with 'piquete'. Just the normal 'ponche'. Like Trixie." He handed the man one mug back to refill it with the non-alcoholic punch who looked at him as astonished as Chloe. "You have to take care of yourself and besides you are the designated driver!" He managed to gift her with a great smile and pulled her back to their table.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wasn't sure if I should post this part of the story as it changes rating and lightness of the story, so it sat several days on my PC, but in the end I decided in favor of it._

* * *

Chloe went to hike on the usual trail through the hills. It was just past sunrise and the city stretched for miles and miles below, the high-rise buildings far away on her left, the ocean barely noticeable at the horizon. It was a wonderful fresh Sunday morning, birds chirping among bushes and trees and the sun starting to warm her face. She pulled off her hoodie and let some of her hair strands play with the light breeze. Two months. Just two months out here, close to the wilderness, made her do things she wouldn't have considered a year ago. More sports, regular meals, more reading, more social life. Work wasn't the dominating center of her life anymore, also because she needn't to work overtime to pay rent in Venice and she'd agreed to do home office every other Monday. Tomorrow would be such a day. She smiled. There wasn't a lot of paperwork lately and it would give her the opportunity to spend her time with another walk and maybe a round in the swimming pool in the morning, before returning to the house and a perfectly set breakfast table. Diane was right, she would enjoy getting spoiled and not complain about it anymore.

Scrambled eggs with bacon, grapefruit halves, fresh pressed tangerine juice, hot coffee from the Italian machine with warm foamed milk – she was picturing it already.

Lucifer on the other hand had been in a different mood since he'd gotten the script, he had been obsessing over it the whole evening before he had left to work and she was sure he had drowned in whisky and probably dusted his nose too often. It was to be expected and nothing would convince him to act otherwise. However he had come back to his family for solace, sleeping curled up under his downs when she left, and not remained at the penthouse. He wanted to learn to cope with issues in other ways, but it would require time. How long she didn't know. She would be patient.

She stretched her arms and bowed down to her sneakers. She still was too stiff to get completely down but she was getting better at it. There were not many people exercising around this trail, most of them neighbors, so she turned around when she heard steps rushing towards her.

"Hi! I thought it was you! What are you doing at this time of the morning?"

Ah, the guy she had seen several times on the Western Ridge Hiking Trail. He was wearing a golfer cap and sunglasses in addition to some running pants and a grey hoodie with an UCLA logo.

"Hi! Just stretching some legs and admiring the view. What about you?"

"Just about the same." He was staring at her, not the landscape. Chloe rolled her eyes. This guy apparently never got out of college.

"Sure!" She tried to ignore him and continued with her stretching routine.

The guy came nearer. "So, where do you live? Close by?"

"More or less. You?" Chloe got suspicious. This was not the typical hitting on somebody.

"I drive up on weekends. I like it here. Nice and quiet."

"Yes, it is beautiful out here." She tried to sound casual but to memorize his features, hair color, complexion and shoe size. "What do you do for a living that you only can come up on the weekends?"

"This and that." He was merely a yard away from her. Chloe prepared herself and it didn't take another second before the man tried to grab her wrist. She whirled around and kicked him in the kneecap making him slip on the uneven terrain.

"Bitch!" He tried to get to her right leg, but Chloe was faster, jumped up, used her right fist, housekeys interlocked and pushed into his chin before she ran home. The man followed, cursing, bleeding. He was strong and trained and caught up with her. She turned and kicked him in the groin and although she didn't get him right, she gained some valuable seconds. She ran the wooden stairs up and had sight of the first house when he was getting closer to her again. Somehow her adrenaline helped her to increase her speed and she made it back into her driveway before the man reached her, made her stumble and fall onto the asphalt. Her knees and palms burned, also her left cheek. She turned around to bang his head, but he moved too fast and held her down.

"Got you!" he panted and pressed his full weight onto her. Chloe had little space to maneuver and bit him in the nose.

"Stupid bitch!" He punched her in the face until she bled from her nose, but she didn't stop fighting him, biting into his earlobe, drawing his blood in return. As she was unable to get rid of him, she yelled for Lucifer.

"You are screaming for the Devil? That's a first, nasty bitch!"

He had almost accomplished removing her running shorts when Lucifer grabbed him at his neck and threw him against the garage wall.

"Lucifer! I am so glad you're here!" Chloe coughed, some blood running down her chin onto her hoodie and tried to get up.

"You gave him a good fight." He looked over to the unconscious man.

"Yeah, you think?" She managed to give him a faint smile and reached for his hand. "Let's call the colleagues. Can you get my handcuffs?"

"What you need is a nice steak on your face, luckily we have that in the fridge." He tried to cheer her up and she hobbled homewards supported by his arm.

It didn't take more than thirty minutes until a patrol and an ambulance arrived, the assailant was driven away, and Chloe's statement recorded. Finally she gave herself the luxury to crumble down, releasing all the tension. Several minutes later she had herself under control and struggled to keep her mind off the assault. If just for her daughter's sake.

Her face was swelling up but neither her jaw nor her nose was broken. The paramedic had assured Lucifer that she hadn't suffered any further trauma besides the heavy bruises on face, palms, knees and wrists. Lucifer actually took a New York Cut from the refrigerator and placed it on her injured cheek after he had helped her undress and put her back into bed. Trixie sat beside her, still scared for her, patting her mother's bandaged hands while Lucifer cooked and then brought a tray with breakfast, eggs and ham cut in small pieces and a banana smoothie with a metal straw.

"Don't chew. Just swallow." He ordered, removed the piece of meat of her face so she could sit up straight, and for once in a hundred times she listened when he fed her with a slim salad fork.

It hurt. It would hurt for quite a while and her mother would chastise her during Christmas Eve for being too unconcerned when it came to safety and tell her over and over again that she had chosen the wrong profession. She looked at her observant husband who was assessing her every movement. Would she have met him if she had chosen another path of career and if, what would he have done to stay close to her? Become an actor? Maybe a porn star. She grinned at that thought.

"A kingdom for your thoughts! But not now. Tell me later. Eat first."


	6. Chapter 6

The whole morning Lucifer Morningstar stayed by Chloe's side, lying on the bed, hacking into his laptop, only getting up to cook a tomato cream soup and other pureed food she didn't need to chew, changing her meat for a layer of KitosCell and handling the remote control for her.

"I am rewriting the whole thing." Chloe had just rolled her eyes when he had told her, but she was thankful he had been occupied and dealing more maturely with that issue instead of hovering constantly over her, trying to get wasted or doing something more reckless.

However he was actually trying to deal with the fact he didn't feel it was safe anymore for her to run alone and Trixie was visibly shaken, also sitting on the bed with them and texting with some friends from school. The whole week she had wanted to go to the movies in the afternoon but now she wasn't so sure.

"You should go." Mumbled her mom. "We're not going anywhere, and you'd be with your friends. Madison's mom is going with you, right?"

"Or, you could invite them and watch the movie downstairs." Lucifer interceded. "I just have to make a phone call. You know that little urchin."

"I think it's better if you have the Mongol Hordes at the cinema, not here." Chloe wasn't fond of the idea of having five or six pre-teens at her place. Not with her headache. "It's a nice thought but I can't deal with the girls right now. And even less do I need a pity glare from their parents. She does karate and she is in a group. That should be okay. If you let fear take over it makes you weak." Chloe wasn't going to let this dominate her.

"Now you sound like Maze. Maybe I should call her." Lucifer started but Chloe shook her head. He then turned to Trixie: "You should stay next to your friends though. And you have your cell if you need me to pick you up."

"Thanks Lucifer! But Madi's mum is picking us up and bringing us home. Don't worry." She was still a bit scared but put up a happy face, just as her mum would like her to. "Can I get money for popcorn and ice cream?"

"Just popcorn and ice cream?"

"Maybe some soda and gummies?" Trixie sounded hopeful.

"Just soda and popcorn." Chloe stopped the imminent sugar rush glancing at Lucifer who was getting up to give her some bills. Trixie and Lucifer sighed in unison.

"I am so happy Trixie is going out with her new friends. She has to socialize. This new school environment is so different from what she's used to. School uniforms, class size, subjects and assignments. A private middle school is nothing like a public elementary school." Chloe remarked when Trixie was out of sight.

She still found it funny to discuss such mundane things with the King of Hell, but it kept her mind busy from dealing with her injuries.

"What are you writing all the time? Haven't seen you so concentrated on one single sheet like… ever. Still redoing the pastorela? Do you think the priest will play along?"

"He will if he wants me to be there. It's not as if the audience won't have their fun." He closed his laptop and caressed her hair. "How are you holding up? I'll change your bandages and get you some painkillers."

"I don't need any painkillers." She tried to smile. "See. Totally fine."

"You don't fool me Mrs. Morningstar. You should see your face. Looks like you had an MMA-fight." He poked her with his index finger in her good cheek and stood up. "I have to drop down and later show up at the club. Just to make sure everything is the way it should. Will you be all right? I'll make you some dinner first."

"No green salad."

"No green salad. Care for a green juice then?" He grinned when he saw Chloe's sour face and jumped out of bed.

xxxxx

The Devil recently started to enjoy 'commuting'. Dr. Martin had told him he had to embrace all of what he was and 'dropping down South' and perform his duties was something where he could get rid of his tensions, keep his subjects under surveillance and let loose, depending on his mood. He walked along the dark basaltic columns touching and scratching them with his claws, causing reverberations so demons and trapped souls were made aware of his presence. The hexagonal columns, very different from those on Earth, never displayed rusty brown colors or weathered due to the lower amount of oxygen and water and were perfect to contain hopeless rotten souls who screamed in anguish when they felt the vibrations he caused. Some demons crouched together when he passed, hoping not being called out, slammed into the rocks or worse, thrown into the Lake of Fire. After Dromos' uprising the Devil had been merciless over and over again, punishing the implicated demons in front of all to see and in the worst way possible before smiting them out of existence. Most of them had never seen him so outraged and cruel as he used to delegate torturing to them. They were afraid of suffering the same fate and at the same time they admired his huge new wings and the larger and muscular constitution - powerful and terrifying.

The Devil spotted a young female. "Ji, hier!" She slowly crawled towards him. "Nou!" he shouted, and she started running and fell onto his feet. "Wie is ji?" he demanded to know.

"Naamah." The slim demon dared to look seductively up to him. She was beautiful for a demon with more similarities to Lilith than to the beasts she had mated with and she knew it. Her long black hair shone in spite of the ash covering her, just as her black eyes did. She was rather tall and a good hunter because of her long legs. He made her strip her garment and turn around to assess her body, sniffing at her neck and burying his claws into her olive flesh.

"Kom!" he ordered, and she followed him, having some trouble to maintain his speed but looking triumphantly at the other demons.

He went through the aisles towards his throne, stopped once in a while to open a door supervising the ongoing torture, she always three steps behind him, watching and waiting for him to address her once more. After the inspection he flew towards his throne, leaving her below. She sat on the ground trying to spot the red celestial far above and awaiting his orders. She had no idea what he had in store for her but being singled out, especially at such a young age was more than she could ever hope.

The Devil observed the young demon for a long time. Naamah was apparently smart, obedient and patient. That was the trait he was looking for. He was content having made a good choice. She wasn't a Lilim but close enough to pass for a human when dressed and she was young enough to learn new things.

He returned to the ground and noticed her completely covered with ash. For her it must have been hours and hours and she must be thirsty, but there she was, waiting for him.

"Volg me!" He demanded and she followed him, just as before.

He wandered along the maze of basaltic rock formations, she trying to keep up until he turned abruptly around to evaluate her again. She was out of breath but there she was. Quiet. Expectant.

Looking him in the face. Showing her fangs.

He didn't like that.

The Devil growled menacingly, pierced the young female with his fiery orbs, and she lowered her gaze immediately. Good. He needn't get violent and break her. It might just work.

"Do you know how to hunt? How to fight?" he asked her in Lilim.

"Hunt."

"You will learn how to fight. Have you taken care of spawns?" He let his wings flare and looked to the vortex above.

"Yes, my King. I took care of younger siblings." She replied wondering was he intended to do with her. Warriors didn't take care of others and caretakers and hunters lacked the fierceness to fight off huge beasts.

"Go! Learn to fight. I will summon you when I see fit." He flew off, leaving her behind.

xxxxx

At the night of the posada Chloe and Trixie accompanied Lucifer back to the little church to meet Ella and Father Pedro. It was the first night Chloe ventured out since she was injured, her face swollen and bruised, but generally much better. She still limped but Lucifer steadied her with his arm.

"My God Chloe!" Ella shrieked when she saw her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I had no idea! I would have come by."

"You should see the other guy." Chloe tried to smile.

"He didn't look too well the last time we saw him." Lucifer added. "Did you find anything about him?"

"Sure Luc… ifer", corrected Ella herself after seeing him frown. "He had some charges for possession, was suspect of rape and aggravated assault, but this time he could get ultimately booked. Thanks to you guys!"

"Lovely, Miss López! That's what we wanted to hear!"

Father Pedro turned to the Morningstars.: "Did you take the time to consider your participation Mr. Morningstar? I would understand if you would withdraw taking recent events under account."

"I don't understand the connection you are making." Lucifer eyed him with skepticism. "But I have taken the time at home to write you a piece that you might accept, keep your precious old play sort of intact and don't force me into a ridiculous costume." He pulled out some sheets of his inner pocket and handed them over before he ventured where the congregation was celebrating.

"So, when do we kill the seven-deadly-sins-piñata?" he shouted into the room, Trixie running after him and snatching a repurposed broomstick to beat the old-fashioned piñata which looked like a red star with the seven decorated cones spread evenly around the clay pot. Ella had to run to stop her before the preteen could damage it.

"First we eat and dance and then we hit it. There are rules. Okay Trix?"

Both looked at home among the four-dozen people thought Chloe while she felt somewhat out of place. She wouldn't be able to eat most of the food nor drink. Father Pedro stood beside her, asking her for the first time about her family.

"I get your first husband was from a catholic family?"

"Well, his parents are. We weren't religious though our daughter went to Sunday school for a while."

"Why won't she anymore?" he asked much too naïve for her taste.

"You should ask her. She has her own mind. I was never educated religiously, and I believe that there are always two sides to a coin."

"Do you trust your husband?" He still looked far too innocent when he asked her.

"I have worked with him for four years now. He is trustworthy. He has never lied to me so far."

"Everybody lies."

"Not him."

She could understand why a priest would be interested in her being the wife to a man claiming to be the Devil, but she hated to be manipulated or being treated as if she were a bimbo. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Father Pedro. Please don't treat me like I'm stupid. Tell me what you want to know."

"What kind of person is he? If I am going to give this a try, I must know. Ella López has a very high opinion of him and she wanted this for him as she said it would do him some good but what am I going to do with this? Should I believe him to be the Devil? Then I would be doing something that might push souls into his claws and into eternal damnation." He was looking at the man in the three-piece-suit indulging himself at the candy table, several children gathered around him, while he was handing them chocolate dipped marshmallow or fruit sticks and laughing as if he was one of them.

"What do you sense when you talk to him? He gives everybody the choice. He has always been about free will and choosing your own destiny. I have read the script. It is like a piece of fiction and it doesn't matter if you think he is the Devil or not. It won't hurt you nor your congregation nor anybody who watches your pastorela. If you don't want it, he won't have a grudge on you. Does that alleviate your conscience?" She watched her husband fondly. "Just look at him! Do you feel evil crawling up on you?"

xxxxx

Naamah was learning how to fight.

She would have never been allowed near the warrior guilds if the King of Hell had not decided to give her that task. She was too lean and not of warrior lineage. The young demon was fast and smart, making up for what she was lacking in strength. She had to outsmart stronger opponents by tactics and technique and deal with the jealousy of her little group of youngsters since she had been singled out.

Many wardens had seen her following the king, so they didn't deny her access to places formerly restricted to her. She watched and learned how souls reacted to different situations. She noticed that her king had been to souls that were set in a similar surrounding, so she returned to them and tried to take every bit of the environment in. The sky was always blue, seldom clouded, unless it was night. Then she could contemplate the starry night. She had heard the rumors that her king had made the stars before being sent to rule over Hell and she hadn't imagined them like little light dots in blackness. They were very much alike the crystals she kept near her fireplace. Sparkling, reflecting, precious. There was usually more vegetation and much more water than in Hell. More colors, more shades. The humans wore colorful clothes and they, too, came in different colors, sizes and ages.

No ash. Her lord hated ash more than anything else.

He had asked her if she had taken care of spawn, so Naamah watched the younger ones with more interest. The ones that looked her age sometimes gathered in groups often separated by sex. The females using more colors and adornments than the males and often chatting although she didn't understand what they were saying yet. The very young humans usually were accompanied by an adult female and being nursed or fed by them, but mostly watched when playing on a green area of land. Most of them looked like their mothers, but some didn't. Those often were younger than the mothers. She watched them curiously. They were not so different from demon caretakers but had less spawn around.

They all were less violent, not fighting over food, and there were no huge beasts, not even large ones. The larger beasts, probably similar to small hellhounds, were mostly handled by humans on a leash. But then her king had asked her to learn how to fight. There must be a reason for it, though she couldn't figure it out yet. Perhaps it didn't have anything to do with the cells.

She sat next to a caretaker and observed the ongoing hell loop carefully.


	7. Chapter 7

A gun was shot. And another and another. Chloe adjusted her security glasses and aimed for the target. She emptied the whole magazine of her new standard issued Beretta before she felt better. No bullet had missed it. The fellow policemen at the shooting range were almost as good as her but just almost. She had trained hard over the years, her skills had to be better, she needed the confirmation that nobody at work was better than her. It didn't make her many friends, but it silenced the gossip about Palmetto or the stupid comments of male newbies while the older coworkers respected her dedication for her job. Still, they talked about her being a less than perfect mother and about marrying a rich nut job. She was no gold coin for everybody to like her.

Chloe exited the range and returned the safety gear to the attending officer who gave her a pitiful glance. Her face was still swollen, and her makeup only hid so much of the colorful bruises. The new 9 mm felt good in her hands. She wondered why she had been issued a new one just some days after the attack, but it seemed that several female coworkers had gotten one, some additionally a new tactical vest, so it probably had to do with the budget for next year. Chloe was grateful about it as she also had gotten a new Glock 21 for being the best in her department. Although a raise wouldn't have been bad either. Not that she needed it, but she needed to be independent, for her self-worth and acknowledgment of her work. Like her rose gold AMEX. She could buy much less than with Lucifer's black, but it was hers and hers alone. He didn't understand it at first. For him money was only a means to more pleasure and had no value in itself, but he understood her need for independence, for being free. He gave her the space she needed and so did she. Maybe this marriage would just work out as well like their partnership did. Chloe smiled when she thought about it. How funny she felt more liberated with the golden band from the Devil on her finger than when she had been married to Dan.

Not even Friday traffic killed her good mood when she drove to pick up Trixie at the Middle School. Yes, there was school transport, but she enjoyed picking her up on Fridays and going out to eat junk food and some ice cream at a mall before returning home. Just mother and daughter time. She knew it was only a matter of years or just months before Trixie would prefer going out with her friends all the time.

When she pulled into the line, she could see her chatting with her new friends. It warmed her heart that her kid had adjusted so well within three months to a completely new environment of kids. Even if those kids were rarely denied anything, they hadn't made her feel less or bad or bullied her like in elementary school. Madison and Brianna, according to Trixie at least, thought that a working mom, namely a homicide detective, was beyond cool. A flamboyant stepfather was the new normal, as many kids had parents who were working in the industry.

Being the daughter of Penelope Decker she could relate, but Penelope's financial means had always been rather middle class, paying off mortgages and handling single parenthood after her husband was killed, some production parties being the only times where they had fancy dining. She could understand why her mother wanted her in commercials or movies, being it the main source of income in the city and why she wasn't that happy with her career choice.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a happy knock on the copilot's window. Trixie was now old enough to sit in the front of the car which also meant she took control over the stereo.

"Hi mommy! Guess what happened today?"

"You know I have no clue so spill it Trix!"

"I was chosen to act the lead in the new play we will perform on Mother's Day!" Trixie was excited. "It's something serious from Europe. Absolutely professional. You'll see." She reached for her favorite station and an upbeat pop song filled the car.

"Can we go to Pitchoun Bakery at the Beverly Center? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase! Madison says the dark chocolate tart is to die for!" Trixie pleaded with her big dark eyes. She and Lucifer knew how to make her roll over, Chloe thought.

"Okay monkey, but first we need to eat something else."

"They have focaccias and sandwiches according to Mady." Trixie nodded fervently. "We don't need to go anywhere else." She crossed her arms as if that was the end of the discussion and Chloe let her have her way. She needed to get some gifts at Macy's anyway and maybe have a glimpse at Balanciaga for Lucifer.

When they arrived Trixie scouted her directly to the bakery. It reminded her of France with the iron and wood décor and the many delicious variations of pastries. She opted for a quiche du jour before she ordered an eclair and almond tarts instead of the usually fancied lemon tart with meringue. She just wasn't in the mood for lemon.

"We should get Lucifer something. You know how hungry he is when he gets back from Hell." Trixie remarked while she bit into her pissaladière.

xxxxx

The Devil was sitting on his throne and observing several young demons running along the maze. The youngster he had picked out was among them and was winning the race. She had improved since yesterday, which of course was weeks ago for her. He flew down, just inches in front of her and stopped her in her tracks immediately. She kneeled down, as did the others. He motioned her and another youngster.

"You two! Up! Come!" He turned around and lead them to an open space with a pit in its center. "Fight!"

He crossed his arms while he noticed many older demons gathering around, making bets on the outcome or dirty jokes, ogling him with fear. He looked for the highest ranking one and approached the century-old warrior.

"Give them some weapons!"

He didn't want to conduct long conversations with them. That was water under the bridge. The old ones weren't trustworthy anymore. It was much better if they all feared him and just followed orders.

Two elders threw two polearms, two scythes and two daggers into the fighting pit. The two females jumped on them and looked for an advantageous position. Namaah held a polearm over her head and was too slow to block the other female, Mara. A bloody streak covered her belly section and the other demons roared with excitement. Her scales on her back shimmered dark green and she pushed the polearm against her adversary, hitting her left arm. Blood splashed over Mara's black leather top and into her face. She showed her fangs and attacked Namaah with her scythe. The youngster was able to evade the blow and hit a dagger into Mara's shoulder blade. More blood was shed and both females howled ferociously.

The youngsters from their group were torn between celebrating the fight and their attachment to the two fighters. One younger female glanced over to the Devil just to see his reaction but lowered her head immediately when she was spotted by his fiery eyes. He grinned and exclaimed. "Get the redhead out and this green one in!"

Mara was replaced by her sister Morakin, and Namaah had it easy as Morakin was just a hunter without fighting experience. She sliced her arms in three movements.

"Out with the green one!" the Devil commanded. "Get me a warrior in!"

The group of demons growled when a Lilim stepped in front of the Devil. He knew her, she was notably experienced and probably too difficult for the youngster. Her armor was shiny, but scratched and dented, a sign of many battles. Her muscular body had scars all over it, which marked her brown skin like a light tattooed pattern and her long curly hair let her appear as if she had the mane of a scartar beast. In ancient times he would have bedded her.

"Ah! The experienced Nirazeen wants to have some fun today? With a little youngster? Are you so bored?" He looked at his claws as if they were more interesting than the fight.

"No, my king. I want to send Torothin from the clan of the Rocky Valley." She stretched her long index to signal the youngster to come nearer.

He was a gorgeous male, tall, jet black hair, long claw-like fingers and toes, a long slim tail covered with black iridescent scales as well as his shoulders and the middle section of his back. The Devil went around him, poking him and grinning.

"Nirazeen, do you want to watch them copulate instead of fighting?" Many demons laughed at that insinuation. "Very well then. Send him down."

Torothin was about Namaah's age, but much taller. She needed to be faster and hit him where it hurt the most. She threw a dagger onto his breast, but he reacted faster than she thought and evaded the blade. He showed his sharp teeth and she mimicked his expression. She held her scythe lower to protect her upper body while looking for a weakness. Her king had been right, the male was handsome, but she didn't want to get distracted by him and win. She needed to keep him at a distance. With her scythe she managed to wound him in the tail and in one leg. She ditched two thrown daggers and evaded the polearm effectively. Either he wasn't used to fight as he wasn't showing many scars, or he liked her. Either way she had the upper hand. When the ashy winds whirled up, she had managed to subdue him, blood of both covering the pit.

Her king showed his fangs in appreciation.

"Nirazeen," he said. "Train this youngster. And the male, too. He needs it."


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie ran to the deck when she heard the flapping.

"That was earlier than usual! Good you're back so soon!" She hugged the Devil fervently.

"I am happy to be back, little urchin! But let me get cleaned up first. Your mother doesn't appreciate neither this look nor the smell, nor the ash on the wood." He hoisted her while she slung her arms around him, not bothered by the stench of sulphur, ammoniac and ash nor by his red armor of scorched, bare tendons and muscles.

"I always like you, no matter if stinky or not. Our lab teacher smells worse."

"Does he?" He growled amicably.

"She. And she is grumpier, too. Last Tuesday she sent an academic alert because I forgot the lab coat." Trixie winked, realized she shouldn't have commented that issue and grinned. "Hurry up! Mommy and I got you a slut."

"I beg your pardon?"

Trixie laughed and slid down from his burnt waist. "Just hurry!"

Twenty minutes later Lucifer stepped out of his steaming waterfall shower. It always took forever to get rid of the reek of sulphur or the sticky remnants of ash but now he felt fresh and invigorated. He smoothly slipped into his boxers and dress pants before he reached for his socks and his dove-grey shirt. He was rubbing his hair with a towel sitting on the chaise longue, when Chloe showed up in his walk-in-closet wearing a short red silk dress and equally red high heels, her hair curling around her shoulders.

"Are you the slut Beatrice was speaking of? Because you just look too sophisticated for that."

"Hahahahaha! We got you a coddled egg slut from Eggslut. And something for your sweet tooth." Chloe blushed and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I prefer to be the one being coddled."

"I can arrange that." She took his damp towel and replaced it with a new one from the towel warmer. She proceeded to rub the short black locks. "How about that? And I have news for you. Ella's priest agreed to your write and performance."

"That is in fact pleasant to hear. Not that I needed it, but it is nice to correct some perceptions."

Chloe reached out for his hand and held its back against her cheek before she kissed it. She was not so sure. People had their preconceptions and rarely wanted them corrected. Just as she had some reservations and he knew it but gave her space and time. Why was she so slow in accepting things?

"I would like to accompany you to LUX tonight. I feel like dancing with my dearest man."

"I am no man, Chloe." Why kept she insisting naming him that?

"I know that for over a year now, darling. Would you prefer me calling you hubba?"

"Dad, no!" He laughed wholeheartedly and pulled her to his chest. "That sounds horrendous!"

"Will you take me dancing, Devil dearest?" Chloe touched his large nose. "I will coddle you the whole night. Promise."

xxxxx

LUX was as vibrant and packed as every Friday. It was barely 10 pm but all booths and tables were occupied. Lucifer led Chloe to the balcony where they could enjoy their drinks and oversee the place as well as been seen. Scents of heavy perfume and shaving lotion mixed with sweat and pheromones greeted them, women and men of different ages turning heads and making space for them. Lucifer glowed and basked in their admiration. Chloe knew he needed that just like oxygen to thrive. She let him lead her to the center of the balcony where he could show her off, embracing her waist with his left while enjoying his whiskey. She leaned on to him, smiling fondly, accepting his kisses, listening to his comments on certain celebrities and his deals or favors after being greeted by them, Lucifer being her lead, a reverse role to their day job at the precinct. After 11 pm the music changed into a Studio 54 atmosphere with retro disco music and some dancers in golden hot pants and sequin tops performing on skates and cheering for applause.

"May I have this dance, my Queen?" Lucifer's eyes blackened and he licked his lips.

She nodded and let him enjoy her pearly teeth when he kissed her and pushed his tongue against them. He then led her to the dancefloor, fingers intertwined and stopping exactly in the middle of them all. He twirled her around so she faced the crowd and started to lift his and her right arms while holding her with his left, their bodies merging into a single whole, their hips rocked by a movement he solely controlled, projecting an irresistible sensuality for everyone to marvel at and to crave. Lucifer exuded pleasure and desire while she conveyed delight and pure admiration for him. He kissed her neck and pressed his whole body against Chloe while directing her with his right to the sounds of Donna Summer, circling his hips almost in a Moebius loop, faster and faster, making her swallow hard and enthralling their audience, their raising heartbeats palpable. In this instant Lucifer owned Chloe, LUX and anything moving and breathing in it. He drank their veneration; he felt their yearning and he made love to them all while licking Chloe's jawline. The patrons were ecstatic and so was he. The next song, Bowie's 'Fame', made them all come down from their rush as he moved slower around Chloe stretching her both arms to keep everybody else at bay, running his hands from her wrists to her armpits and down to her waist and then suddenly whirling her around, the bronze locks flying, to face him. Lucifer pressed his forehead onto hers, pushed some inches away for her to catch a breath, then moved his hands back to get a hold of hers. His gaze submerged in Chloe's mountain-lake-eyes, diving into her very being, enjoying his passion for her and the thirst of his subjects of his attention, for he was the king of this realm and everyone sensed it. He had arranged the playlist this time and so he prepared himself for Prince's 'Cream'. The archangel's moves made even his professional dancers blush, while he bent his human to his will, caressing her long legs, sliding down, getting himself on his knees and arching her back on top of them. The crowd was gasping for air, unable to avert their eyes from the performance, holding their breath; angel and human moving lasciviously over the entire dancefloor, her hair a heavenly halo, until she finally moaned and kissed him, almost breaking the spell, while he picked her from the ground, carried her to the bar and placed her on the counter. Lucifer was in love with Chloe and everybody was so enchanted, they shared the feeling just as much.

The place roared and the DJ immediately increased the beats per minute.

"You are breathtaking!" The detective kept her arms slung around the statuesque club owner who simply smiled and touched her nose tip.

"I am a good dancer, am I not?" He adjusted a cufflink and accepted the two drinks offered. "Please, Detective! This one is for you. On the crushed rocks to cool off."

Chloe sipped at the yellow and red colored liquid in the highball.

"This is nice, but quite sweet. What is it?" Her inquisitive eyes met his rich brown ones.

"Maybe not sufficient Angostura? It's a Conga. A Planter's Punch sans the alcohol. A typical 1970s sundowner, fitting the vintage theme of the hour. So you'll keep hydrated and up with my dancing."

He kissed her and pushed his whiskey heavy tongue on hers. "Oh, they definitely skipped the Angostura. Perhaps they think you are so sweet your drink needs to be it all the same. But we can remedy that, can't we?" He said, decided to proceed immediately to explore her cheeks from the inside, making her salivate while losing his hands in her curls. She held her eyes closed, enjoying his attention and being the center of everybody else's. It gushed on her like high tide waves on a shore and Lucifer was very well aware of it. So unusual for her to receive and accept. He loved her even more so, coming out of her hard shell and letting him please her in front of others. Lucifer lost himself in that kiss bit by bit, completely unaware of his surroundings, only listening to Chloe's steady heartbeat.

He didn't know if it had been minutes or even half an hour kissing his consort when he was addressed from behind:

"Are you're done with your belle de jour? I need to speak to you, Lucifer."

Lucifer left Chloe's lips reluctantly, turned around, already infuriated.

"Careful! She is my spouse! … Drago, is it?" He rose to full height, making the slender and bald man seem even shorter and older than he already was.

He had no idea why the traditional discotheque owner would show up on a day when the attendance of the owner was required. Then, he hosted a place which used to play mostly music from the seventies and eighties, a gathering for older couples and singles who mourned for their long-passed youth. He scanned him and his companion. She was well into her seventies but with the lightness of a thirty-something, wrinkles hidden by bangs and heavy bijoux, not by botox, 4 in high heels and tight pants, leather jacket and a halter top. Lucifer bend down and kissed her on the hand as the gentleman he was. Drago wore a scarf around his neck and a fine knitted pullover over his shirt. His age was indecipherable, but way beyond seventy. Lucifer's eyes narrowed when he noticed the concerned look on both, then helped Chloe down from the counter. When she gave him a puzzled look he whispered into her ear: "Please only listen to what he has to say and be my second set of eyes and ears." She wouldn't listen, probably, as stubborn as she was, but then it wasn't his fault.

"Well then, if you must, follow me, please." He led them into a soundproof room with a view over the dancefloor where he motioned them to take a seat on the lounger. He pulled Chloe on his lap and waited for the waitress to bring them the drinks from the bar and take the orders from the couple in front of him. When the young woman had left, he grabbed his whiskey glass and leaned back, holding and caressing his consort's left leg just under the seam. She hopefully understood she had to play the role of a trophy-wife.

"Why are you here, Drago? It has been ages!"

"We might require your assistance in a delicate matter and your consulting for the police might come in handy. In the last two months several of my regular patrons have died – inexplicably and suddenly. But they are diagnosed as natural deaths because of their age. As strokes mainly. My clients are family to me, they come in every week, to dance and talk to friends and celebrate life. It all started after a visit from a shady guy who claimed to be member of the completely unknown cartel of the Virgen Morena and wanted to introduce his drugs into my place. You very well know that people our age do not consume the new stuff. We are animals of habit and stick to our alcohol and smokes."

Lucifer Morningstar nodded.

"So, what do you need from me? An investigation? Protection?" His left started to play with Chloe's strands again.

"I need to know what is happening. You have more resources at hand than I have."

"A favour then. You know my conditions."

"Yes."

The waitress was back with their drinks and some snacks and the conversation stopped until she left again.

"Anything else I should know? Has the cartel demanded a 'derecho de piso'? A 'use right' or 'rental fee'? We can't have that in Los Angeles." Lucifer was pensive now.

"Not yet. But they probably will if they don't get their way."

"All right. I will see what I can do. We don't want people perish before their time is up."

"We don't. Especially not close ones." Drago stared at Chloe who stared back without shame.

"So tell me Drago, how has life treated you and your lovely wife besides that pesky problem? Has my old favour solved your legal issues?" Lucifer bared his teeth, but it was no smile. Both were apex predators assessing each other, looking for a weakness to exploit.

"It has and you have been repaid, if I remember correctly." The bald man squinted.

"It has indeed. Well, I suppose this meeting is over. You may stay and enjoy your visit. We have to get back and attend business." He lifted Chloe carefully, gave Drago's companion a hand and left, his consort in tow.

"I can't bear this old man." Lucifer complained when they were back at the bar.

"You are old, too." Chloe interceded "And I love you."

"I am not old! I am eternal!" He growled but kissed her, nonetheless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat.**

The larger part of the night at LUX Chloe noticed his eyes on her. It was becoming unsettling when they didn't dance as all eyes at the club also wandered to her, following his gaze. She felt like sitting on a tray. She hadn't felt that attention of the patrons before and while he savored every second of it, she felt uncomfortable. She could sense the jealousy, the lust, the envy – from men and women alike … sins in the eye of his father, but for him desire, passion – he only got the positive vibe and he immersed in it completely. She snuggled closer to him, suddenly feeling the need of being shielded from them. His lounge was in the center of the action and there was no way of being unnoticed. He smiled heavenly, not that he'd cherish that adjective at all. It was apparent he wanted to continue to show her off, probably his way of telling everybody he wasn't on the market anymore. She didn't know for sure and she wasn't going to ask. He was happy and she wanted to keep him that way, but she wondered where the independent and confident woman had gone.

"What about if we go to see that club tomorrow after your performance? We might get a better picture of the regular crowd there and a reason for the passing of the people your acquaintance mentioned." Chloe suggested, focusing on something different than the green-eyed-monsters around her.

"Oh, solving our own mystery again?" His smile turned into a grin, awaking his hunting instinct.

"Sure, they came to you, not to the precinct and so far, nobody has committed a murder, at least not officially. We can do it by ourselves this weekend."

"Oh, bending the rules for me, are we, Detective?" His grin was humongous by now. "Am I corrupting you?"

"No, just giving you a head start before we talk to Vice on Monday." She winked. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"Wonderful!" He pulled her even closer to his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing her soul.

xxxxx

Lucifer Morningstar woke up around noon. Lately he was sleeping longer and deeper and gaining some weight, too. He was already hungry and blamed it on the couvade syndrome he had read about earlier that week. Humans were quite strange and, being a celestial, he had no other source of information. He wasn't going to inform his brother unless absolutely necessary. Happy chatter and clattering of dishes were coming from the deck and he went out to the balcony to watch them without being noticed. Beatrice was setting the table. He could make out a salad bowl, a quiche, a breadbasket, smoked salmon, cheese, foie gras and some other cold cuts, cherry tomatoes and a fruit platter. He smelled strong coffee – just the way he enjoyed it the most. Putting on some trunks and a bathrobe after checking himself out in the mirror, he strolled downstairs and caught Chloe carrying fresh orange juice.

"Hello Sunshine!" she greeted him a bit too cheerful and pecked him on the lips. "Nice of you to make an appearance already. And so superbly dressed!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Then he heard the door of the powder room and turned around.

"Oh, Penelope! What a delightful surprise!" Lucifer kissed her on both cheeks.

"Likewise! How can I not visit my favorite son-in-law when I am in town?" She took his hands in hers and a good eye swipe from head to toe.

"Well, I am the only one, am I not? He winked.

"Who is counting, my dear? Come, come! What have you been up to lately? You must tell me everything! Chloe said you were travelling quite a bit down South." Penelope Decker towed him towards the teak deck and placed him at the head of the table. "You don't look like you have gotten a lot of sun."

"Heaps of work! What can I say? First restructuring and letting go of inadequate personnel. It's Hell." He padded her hand. "Though now it's mainly boring supervision."

"Well you should have some help. Can't you delegate?"

"Lack of supervision had been the issue, Penelope. In the last months I have been commuting and it has taken its toll on me, but hopefully it will run smoothly soon. I want to spend more time here with Chloe." He looked into his consort's gorgeous eyes and smiled lovingly.

"And you should! I was actually thinking you should come to my After Christmas Party. You might remember I told you guys that we filmed a miniseries for Christmas and now that it had been well received by the critics, I am throwing a small party for the cast and some of the staff at a vineyard in Napa Valley. It would be wonderful if you could make it!"

Penelope took a croissant from the breadbasket and, while playing with her hair at the same time, glanced seductively at Lucifer who returned an equally extravagant twinkle with his long irresistible lashes, offering the honey dipper with his right, dripping the honey slowly on the pastry and licking his long fingers afterwards. Chloe made a somewhat disgusted face turning her nose up. Only her husband would openly flirt with his mother-in-law!

"We would be so honored! Of course we will be there, right Chloe?" His big smile mellowed her immediately.

"Sure, why not." She sipped her coffee with cream while Trixie finished hers with a lot of milk foam displaying a thick, white moustache.

"Fabulous! I'll call them to confirm! The vineyard is also a small boutique hotel." She clapped her hands and laughed excited like a little child. "We can wade through grapes and roll barrels."

"Great! I wanna do that grandma!" Trixie exclaimed immediately while helping herself to a bun and Lucifer chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows in anticipation and pouring her some champagne into her orange juice, making a mimosa. "Chloe, we should bathe in red wine and get a full body massage afterwards." He then purred, moving his fingers from hers upwards over forearm and biceps towards her earlobe, striking it seductively: "I know just The Place." Suddenly he noticed what he had done, snatched her glass, drank it in one gulp and handed her his pristine one. Chloe stared at him, perplexed. Sometimes she felt like being the only sensible, responsible adult around.

"Oh, please, don't let me die an ignorant!" Penelope giggled. "You are pregnant from this handsome charmer and you haven't told me!"

Lucifer turned to Penelope, flashing his brightest smile. "You are so right, dear Penelope, but your daughter has chosen to ignore her new state and therefore I haven't commented it… until now." He leaned back and literally glowed blissfully.

"I am getting a brother or a sister?!" Trixie grinned equally but narrowing her eyes watching her mother carefully.

"What?!" Chloe stared at him, at all of them. "How?! When? How come you know, and I don't?"

"So many questions. How come you didn't? You are late, you behave different, softer, you smell different and of course, there is the tiny heartbeat."

"The tiny heartbeat?!" Her eyes nearly fell out of her head. She almost dropped her glass.

"I just said that." Lucifer shook his head and poured his mother-in-law another cup. "You see that Penelope? What I have to put up with? She is completely ignoring the facts. I wanted to send her to the gynecologist, and she actually asked me if I had contracted a STD? Unbelievable!"

Chloe sank more and more into her chair. Completely quiet she grabbed the cushion from the one next to her and put it on her belly. A million thoughts rushed through her brain. She gulped.

"This is such wonderful news!" Penelope Decker continued. "We could announce the pregnancy on Christmas. You will come to my place and I'll throw you a pre-baby shower. I know it's quite early because it doesn't show, but this needs to be celebrated and you haven't had a decent housewarming. You deserve a gift from me."

"That's too kind, I can already picture how much fun it will be to announce the imminent birth of the Devil's child on my little brother's alleged birthday." He beamed. "And no need for a housewarming gift, the house was already stocked. We only brought Chloe's and Beatrice's stuff over and the little urchin got her bedroom redone. But please don't ask for a home story, dear Penelope! At least not yet. Let's wait until we know the sex and whether it turns out to be a fledgling or a baby." He turned to Chloe again. "Charly is no standard to measure ours up because of my brother's condition at that time. Though it is nice that they will have a similar age so they can entertain each other. And you, Beatrice will need to help us to decorate its room and to babysit. You sure know what a child will need." He had it all sorted out. "Some more juice, my love?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alegrémonos todos, ya viene Navidad**

The Beemer pulled up on the parking lot of the church. It was still half an hour before sundown and not many churchgoers had arrived. Father Pedro was counting the rows of chairs and checking that everything was in place. Somehow Ella had called someone from a local newspaper and even Telemundo had sent a guy with a camera. Lucifer, sporting a blood red silk shirt and a black cool wool with cashmere suit, was more than pleased looking at the well-set stage in front of them; Chloe just the opposite. She wore her usual black tight fit jeans to black ankle boots, a white cotton blouse and a dark grey jacket. After the breakfast shock she hadn't really digested the news yet and if something would be divulged tonight all hell might break loose on her. She would have preferred to stay at home, but the other two family members were excited about the play. Trixie ran to meet with the other kids that would perform and to change into her costume.

"Padre Pedro!" Lucifer went over to the priest, towing Chloe behind. "I hope this works out nicely. You've gotten a lot of attention tonight."

"It looks like it." The priest nodded. "I still don't know what you get out of it."

"Well, some fun, of course, as I like to play in general. It has been quite a while since I have been on a stage, but I am familiar with baroque plays. So a short one is just fine. By the way, do we have a nice seat for my consort? Perhaps you could spare a cushion?"

The priest nodded and showed them a place in the fourth row, he instructed an aide to get a cushion and a blanket and sat beside Chloe.

"How about you? You don't look too comfortable tonight."

"Oh, well, yes. Family stuff. My mother is somewhat intense. She would be here if she wouldn't need to work tonight. She is an actress. Who isn't in this city?"

"You are."

"I was one. Some time ago." Chloe managed a crooked smile.

"But that's not all that is bothering you." The priest saw right through her.

"No. I am also a bit worried about the overbearing attitude my husband can have if he gets an audience."

"You haven't read the play?"

"No. But you have, and you have approved it." Chloe suddenly became curious. "Why?"

"You'll see." He smiled, handed her cushion and blanket and left to greet somebody else.

xxxxx

Lucifer was all set, the kids in place and the stage looked very professional, one of the perks of being in THE showbiz city. He was extremely pleased as the audience was plenty, and two cameras were on the spot. He touched the heavy velvet curtains and had a reminiscence of good old Will and his Globe and why not. This play was from the same time, give or take a decade or two. He checked his suit and nodded to the both teenagers behind him. They grinned and nodded back. He then walked out and greeted the audience.

"Good evening to you all! My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I am here to present you a fine work of the Viceroyalty of New Spain adapted to our younger audience tonight and performed by the many children of this parish. I myself will lead you through this oeuvre with some comments as four hundred years don't go by in vain and I will make sure everybody of you understands me. The children will use the Spanish of that time to keep the spirit of the play as should the attires. Please lean back and enjoy yourselves tonight." He waved his arm in a grand gesture and started with the introduction. Chloe looked around. Everybody seemed to understand him, even the people she knew didn't speak English.

"In times of Herodes, my brother Gabriel was sent to Nazareth to take care of a delicate matter. He had to pay a visit to a young woman, married to a man of the House of David called José. The young woman's name was Miriam, also known as Maria, and Gabriel greeted her, telling her not to be afraid, which is something celestial are supposed to say in order not to scare humans away and gave her the news that she was expecting a child of our Father."

He was pointing towards the two older teenagers disguised as the archangel Gabriel and Maria and both continued in Spanish.

The boy playing Gabriel extended his arms and exclaimed: "El Espíritu Santo descenderá sobre ti y la virtud del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra, por eso el fruto santo que de ti nacerá será llamado Hijo de Dios. Ahí tienes a tu prima Isabel, que en su vejez ha concebido también un hijo, porque para Dios no hay nada imposible."

The girl playing María knelt down and said: - He aquí la esclava del Señor, hágase en mí según tu palabra.

"Appreciated audience.", continued Lucifer, holding his hands behind his back. "These where the days when María went to visit her cousin Elizabeth in the house of Zacharias.

Another teenager played Saint Elizabeth and the old traditional play continued talking of Mary's pregnancy in a very baroque way and praising the lord far more than Lucifer would have usually liked to hear in a year. Nevertheless he exercised his role as narrator smiling charmingly.

"Around that time, when Yeshua, also known as Jesús, was expected being born, the Roman government issued a census and the people had to get registered at the place of birth and lineage origin of the household head. You see, the Romans were quite crafty when it came to taxes and statistics, or law, for that matter. Well, José and María headed to Bethlehem, as Joseph was from the House of David. The story goes that some shepherds were watching their stock at the outskirts of the town. And we are now going to focus on the events of that starry night."

He looked down on the smaller children assembled in the front rows.

"Mind you that all stars had been created by the archangel Samael on his Father's order - before his great and painful fall after which he became the Devil - and that they looked majestic as there was no electric lighting at that time and people usually went to bed quite early unless they could afford large amounts of candles or oil lamps. If your parents take you camping in the desert, you might get an idea of how it was."

In came some six pre-teen children, disguised as shepherds.

The first shepherd was a ten-year-old boy in a furry vest and a large hat: - ¡Qué claras se ven las estrellas esta noche! (How bright look the stars tonight!)

A second boy chimed in. - Tienes razón, siento que esta noche no es como todas, tiempo después de meterse el sol, el campo aún estaba iluminado como si fuese de día. (You are right. I feel this night is not like all the others. After the sun set the field was still illuminated as if it was still daytime.)

The shepherds all shouted: ¡Es cierto, es cierto! (It's true, it's true!)

One twelve-year-old played Néstor: ¡Qué cierto, ni que nada! Ustedes están siempre viendo visiones. Yo lo único raro que he visto es que a mi bota se le acabó el vino desde antes del mediodía, y no sé quién habrá sido. (It's true, what a nonsense! You are always having visions. The only strange thing I notice is the lack of wine in my wineskin since before noon and I don't know who it might have been.)

Lucifer Morningstar, standing at the left of the scene, grinned and took a sip from his silver flask while the kid actors staged a verbal fight of stolen wine and stolen sheep, and two even threw some fists at each other.

After a minute or so of mock fighting, another boy who played the shepherd Gil started to speak about the Messiah prophecy and the others started to ask him about it and that it would happen in Bethlehem. Some girls came on stage and asked some more questions while Néstor questioned the whole timeline of seventy weeks after the reconstruction of Jerusalem as it would have to be in those days. Animal sounds could be heard from the back of the stage, the shepherds said something about going to collect the sheep and Trixie, dressed in a long red baroque dress with long sleeves, a red hairband in her braid and a trident in hand came into the scene, taking her place just beside Néstor.

She started her line: - No te asustes, no te asustes, ¿Qué daño te puedo causar? …y menos a ti. Los demás se fueron, tú sí que sabes tomarle sabor a la vida. (Don't be scared, don't be scared! What harm can I do to you? … and even less to you, who knows how to savor life.)

The boy who played Néstor answered: - Sí, sí, pero no te acerques tanto. (Yes, yes, but don't get so close.)

Trixie backed off, crossed her arms and continued: -Los demás trabajan, ¿tú no tienes que hacerlo?, puesto que descansas. Los otros sufren, tú sabes gozar. Oye, tus compañeros creen una serie de patrañas que no son más que mentiras de viejas. Sí de viejas, Tú mi buen amigo, sí que tienes sentido práctico. (The others work. So you don't have to as you are resting? The others suffer, you know how to enjoy. Hey, your companions believe a lot of nonsense which is not more than lies of old women. Yes of old women. You, my good friend, you have a practical sense.)

Néstor: Eso me han dicho, que soy vivillo desde chiquillo. (They told me that I am clever since I was a little boy.

Trixie asked: ¿Vivillo? (Clever?) She turned to the audience and broke the fourth wall.

\- ¿Qué es eso de noche estrellada y prodigiosa? (What is it about the starry and foretelling night?)

She continued to ask Nestor some things about the night and his sins and finally revealed herself as the Devil asking him if he wasn´t scared.

Néstor: ¿Asustarme? Me das risa. Mira, a lo más, eres un pobre diablo. (Scare me? You make me laugh. Look at you, at most you are a poor devil!)

Trixie pretended to be furious: - ¿Un pobre diablo? Maldito pastor horrendo. ¿Ah sí? (A poor Devil? Bloody horrendous shepherd. Is that so?) She hunts him, pinching him with the trident.

Néstor screams and complains before Trixie asks for a favor and offers him a deal. She retreats before the other shepherds return to the scene still admiring the starry night. The velvet fabric closed the so called fourth picture.

Lucifer Morningstar stepped in front of the curtain and resumed his position as narrator.

"Let's get back to the couple on their way to the registry in Bethlehem. As José wasn't really clever, he had forgotten to reserve a place to stay overnight and they had to ask and go from door to door. He actually reminds me of a man who usually forgets to plan ahead and always something comes up." He grinned and then addressed the children again. "There was no Internet at the time and reservations had to be made by letter and that took a long time. No AirBnB nor Trivago." He winked and the kids giggled.

The boy playing José also came out singing and speaking to the children in the front row: - En el nombre del cielo, os pido posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada.

The kids answered reading from the sheets of paper they had found on their seats in the traditional way: - Aquí no es mesón, sigan adelante, yo no puedo abrir, no sea algún tunante.

José continued: - No seas inhumano, tennos caridad, que el Dios de los Cielos, te lo premiará.

The kids answered: -Ya se pueden ir y no molestar, porque si me enfado, los voy a apalear.

José lamented that his wife was soon going to giving birth and were the Queen of the Heaven, but the audience always retorts a negative until the actors playing José and María stand by a crib.

Lucifer Morningstar returned in front of them and explained to the audience that nobody let them into their homes as they had no more space left and the couple ended up in a cave where the child was finally born. The couple sang a Spanish carol, he pitched in at the end and resumed the storyline. The classic pastorela stayed in its traditional rite with the annunciation of Christ by an angel and some rather funny comments of the shepherds as they look at a star and try to follow its path. They sang some Christmas carols with Lucifer and he got to the end of the story by saying:

"The star serves as a beacon to every man, rich or poor, wise or ignorant, a sign for the three wise men from faraway lands to come and meet the child."

Another song is played, and Lucifer Morningstar described the last frame where shepherds and the three wise men with their gifts stand beside the couple and the child, Trixie standing in the back, also looking down on the couple, smiling.

"This is all for tonight, my dear audience. Thank you so much for coming with the whole family and keeping the spirit of Christmas alive which is all about joy and love, family and friends. Family should always be about protecting and taking care of each other, about forgiving minor flaws and loving your children no matter what and respecting their choices. I hope you had a lovely time with these great kids. Please give them a hand!"

He gave way to all the actors, clapped his hands and smiled when Trixie bowed, standing in the center of the stage. He then approached them, bending down, smiling into the parent's cameras, hugged Trixie, and actually enjoying being surrounded by the many kids on stage. He looked over to Chloe and motioned her to come over, who apparently couldn't believe her eyes. Lucifer didn't rant against his dad, he kept the play as it was supposed to, was charming with the children and their parents. When she had heard Trixie was going to interpret him, she had braced herself for the worst and both had been at their best. He was making her proud of them and show her he was going to be a responsible Devil and soon to be father.

"Hi, you guys!" she said when she came over to the stage. "You did great!"

She gave both a kiss on the cheeks and was photographed in that moment. At first startled when the photographer asked: "So the infamous Lucifer Morningstar and Hot-Tub-High-School-Decker are a thing?" she then turned around and laughed. "Yes, we are." She flashed her engagement and her wedding ring.

Lucifer was absolutely surprised when he saw her publicly expressing her joy and commitment to him. He always had entertained the idea she was embarrassed of her acting career, her feelings and of him, too. He looked around. The folks seemed to be enjoying themselves, drinking some sidra from plastic cups, something he would never consider doing, and eating log cake. Christmas season really changed people. Not many even believed in the birth of his half-brother anymore but celebrated life and family. He took Chloe and Beatrice on each of his side and just returned her kiss for life finally was good to him.

* * *

_This unfortunately turned into more of a filler episode as the barroque language is hard to bring up-to-date without losing content and so I skipped most of the work I had done, took away some clues and tried to shorten it in order not to bore you to death. The Spanish text is actually taken from a classical piece and wasn't altered. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Espinoza paz**

Dark and tall, the fallen angel was leaning at the glass railing, looking down to the flickering city lights and the black ocean, playing with a tumbler that reflected them and cherishing the light breeze that came from the hills. They had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and he had tossed his jacket and vest onto the lounge couch and left to the deck to spread his wings. The feathers shifted in the air and he felt a slight desire to use them properly. Tonight had been special. He finally felt at home. Not that he hadn't had the greatest feeling getting married to Chloe at City Hall or that his house wasn't comfortable and inviting, but tonight a sense of belonging had aroused. He was at peace with the world and himself.

Lucifer heard little barefoot steps and turned around, a smile on his fine features.

"Off to bed Beatrice?" He folded his large wings and held them close to his body.

"Almost." She clenched to him, but he didn't feel ambushed anymore, on the contrary. He petted her hair, now freed from the braid, and hugged her back.

"I wanted to ask you something." She looked up to him with her big begging eyes and he knew he wouldn't be able to decline. "Would you give me your name?"

"My name, urchin?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If we are a family now, I don't want to be the only one with a different name. I want to belong to you, just as my brother or sister we are going to get. I want to be a Morningstar."

"Your father will probably not be pleased if you drop Espinoza." Although that was a thought he could entertain. Detective Douche had been a pain in the back during the last couple of months.

"You changed your name and it didn't matter to you if your dad liked it or not."

These big dark eyes were going to be the end of him.

"True. But that was different. You are not mad at your dad, are you?"

"No, but I am not happy with him either. He's been rather angry or bitter and I don't feel like he likes to have me around, and you have always been nice to me."

"Well Beatrice, you should talk to him first. This is a big thing."

"But you would give me your name? I like how it sounds with mine since we went to that school once." She kneaded her fingers, staring at a spot somewhere down in the city.

"Of course I would. You are the most agreeable and loyal child I have ever encountered."

"Really?" She searched for his eyes and peered intently at them.

"Yes." He felt a knot in his throat and his eyes glistening, but not in a bad way. Something new.

"Thank you! I really want you to be my second dad." She squeezed him very hard this time and ran off, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Good night Lucifer!"

"Good night!" He finished his Scotch and looked back down to the City of Angels. His features went soft. These Decker women manipulated him like Play Doh and he actually enjoyed it.

It didn't take long for Chloe to join him. Her light brown locks moved in the breeze when she approached him, and Lucifer admired all of her. He shivered when she touched one of his wings.

"You did wonderful today and whatever you said to Trixie, made her very happy." She snuggled close to him and kissed him softly on the stubbles before she took his glass away and put it on a small table nearby. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her lovingly. "She wants me to adopt her and I agreed."

"Oh!" She put her fingers to her lips, a gesture she always made when surprised or pensive. "Dan won't like it. At all!"

"I thought so. I told Beatrice to speak with him first." He embraced his consort and kissed her forehead. "She chose me. I can't imagine why."

"She has always adored you."

"True." He looked over to the hills. "Are you coming with me? I'll check up on LUX and I wanted to see Drago's place afterwards."

"No, love. You go. I'll do some research in the net. I am too tired." She pulled him down to her, gave him a long kiss and a slap on his butt. "Go, get them, Devil!"

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar had changed into his dark green suit and chosen a silken dove grey pochette matching his shirt and his sterling snake cuffs from Montblanc before heading off. It was well past midnight when he used the elevator to the small discotheque in the second basement of the upscale shopping building. The security personnel consisted of some broad shouldered, but rather short Latinos. The four men gave him a friendly welcome, he was well-known, and it was like a knighting when he showed up in an establishment other than his own, even if it was for business only. When the man who accompanied him in the elevator motioned him to the sliding doors, he stepped into the small hallway leading to the kitchen and the office. He raised an eyebrow but followed the waitress who asked him to advance further.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Morningstar?" queried the black-haired woman dressed in a black and white waiter's uniform with a bowtie.

He hummed before responding "That would be lovely." No need to specify what he desired.

Finally he passed the bar and the waitress immediately handed him a fine crystal glass with a more than decent whisky. They proceeded to the office where Drago was awaiting him, again sporting a pink long sleeve polo shirt and a light grey sweater loosely knotted around his shoulders. It would have been fitting for a golf course.

"Hello Drago!"

"Lucifer! I cannot express my gratitude for showing up." The businessman actually looked relieved to see him.

"Oh, you will by giving me a seat next to your dancefloor right away. This office is no place to conduct a deal and even less an assessment of your situation."

"My apologies! Please accompany me." The bald man bowed slightly before he moved from behind the desk and out of the office. They got back to the bar and emerged in the square dancefloor. It would have been a stifling shoebox if it hadn't donned with a large windowfront on the right from the bar with a balcony for the smokers that faced a vertical garden and gave the illusion of not being underground. For sure no direct natural light would enter the place. The lounges were exclusively on the left of the bar, while some chairs and tables were placed at the windowfront. The DJ sat opposite the bar in his cabin, a screen above it showing the video of the music played. There were two old 4 by 3 TVs hanging in the room. The place was a blast to the eighties, but the music playing was from Bowie and Police, yet the volume was somewhat tuned down for such a place. That was superficially acceptable, although it had nothing to do with the "Drink, Eat, Rave"-theme of his guest DJ at his venue tonight who had been at Tomorrowland before and drew in many fans. The crowd here was at least double the age Lucifer was accustomed to have around at LUX, he was clearly overdressed in the more casual setting… no, actually they were visibly underdressed and not him, but people were clearly enjoying themselves chatting and dancing. The room smelled heavy after cigarettes and cigars but not sweetly like weed. Clearly Drago Montenegro had said the truth, the customers didn't consume, at least not at plain sight. The old man showed him to the lounge his wife was occupying. It was the heart of the place, strategically in the center of the place with a good view to the entrance and the bar. Handsome and tall, and therefore sticking out, Lucifer sat down after charmingly greeting the woman, and ignited a Dunhill as he was served another fine Scotch liquid. He didn't speak for a while and observed the surroundings, the hand with the ring from Hell resting on the table.

"No ashtrays?"

"California regulations." Drago shrugged and motioned a waitress to put a saucer on the table.

"You could declare it a cigar lounge." The dark angel reached for his glass.

"And have fifty percent less patrons?" The bald man simpered and then turned at his female companion. "I can't afford that. My customers want to feel young again and that includes a carefree environment where maybe twenty percent or less smoke."

"Anything or anybody out of the ordinary? The customers seem to be rather chopped from the same block. Your staff?"

"I had to replace a bartender and a waitress recently. They are in fact working today." Lucifer Morningstar looked over to the bar, a long black monolithic block that gave the place its name. A rather inconspicuous man in his mid-thirties was polishing some glasses but attentive to the place although he didn't seem to interact with the people sitting at the bar. He could have been an office clerk with his short brown hairdo and his light blue shirt. Maze wouldn't have hired him. The discotheque owner beckoned another waitress with tiny black curls and big eyes, a pretty thing with an air of Whitney Houston.

"Good evening Mr. Morningstar! Can I get you anything?" She smiled, clearly attracted to him.

"Well, hello there! Maybe something to pair with this fine liquid. What's your name, darling?"

"Camila." She actually blushed.

"Lovely. Tell the bartender to get me something salty and something sweet. He must have a nice stack of snacks behind that massive stone."

"Right away Mr. Morningstar." She left immediately.

"Elvira had been dealing with the staff after the deaths." Drago stated, looking at his companion.

Elvira! She looked like the Mistress of the Dark indeed, but Lucifer was sure she wasn't Cassandra Peterson, even though certainly her age, about ten years older than Penelope Decker. He smiled at her.

"So you are in charge of the staff? What else do you do besides HR?"

She sat upright and sighed. "Accounting, purchase, all the boring stuff Drago abhorred since the beginning. We are business partners, not only a couple. He has the people skills, but he can't use them to get us better bargains. Too good for this world." Montenegro patted her affectionately on her leather clad legs. "This killing spree is bad for our business. We are losing customers and rarely new people come in."

"Maybe it's the DJ? I can recommend you a guy willing to play once or twice a month. He digs out the old versions from today's covers and remasters them. Might work here. LUX could co-host for you, that might show an alliance and maybe deter this new cartel. We already have the Russians, Koreans and the Chinese and they practically leave us alone unless I ask them for a favour. We don't need more thugs." He received Camila's bowls graciously and gifted her with a lavish smile.

"My saying. I believe they feel encouraged because Elvira and many of our staff are Hispanics."

"But you are not."

"Definitely not. I am from the Balkans. My family name is too difficult for people to pronounce so I changed it into Montenegro. Like that actress from the seventies."

"Right. Let me talk to your newbie." Lucifer finished his glass and went over to the bar.

"Hello! Can you get me a nice 18-year-old refill? What's your name?"

"You can call me Bill, Sir." He turned around and fumbled with the bottles.

"Bill. I guess you are not familiar with me, are you?" Lucifer tapped his long fingers on the shiny countertop.

Bill looked at him from head to toe, noticing the immaculate manicured fingers, the precise shave of the beard line and the eyeliner. The sumptuous fabric and extravagance of the clothing and the accessories irradiated wealth and he managed to smile somewhat.

"Honestly, I don't. I am new to this circus, to this city. I'm completing a post-graduate degree at UCLA and I need the money to pay the rent. Expensive city, even if you commute for hours."

"I guess that's a fact for many in L.A." Lucifer Morningstar retrieved his glass. "Try to smile more, Bill. That gets you places." He passed the bartender a high denomination greenback before he returned to the lounge. "Do some work out and get a better haircut. It's all about appearances in this city."

Bill followed him with his eyes after he looked at the bill and started to speak with another waitress.

Lucifer observed the coming and going of the patrons. Upper-to upper-middle-class, mostly couples, maybe two lone wolves, a golden girl's night out, some younger eighties fans dancing awkwardly – overall the older Hills crowd enjoying their Saturday night. Six waitresses were working the shoebox, attentive, professionally and discreet. Elvira had a good hand in selecting her staff and he told her so.

At 3 a.m. he retreated, passed by LUX where the party was still going on heavy and then headed home. Chloe had left the light of the driveway and the main hall on, but she was deep asleep when he entered the bedroom. On his nightstand he found a little platter with homemade rum chocolates and a note. 'For my sweet tooth. XOXO!'

No wonder he was gaining weight!

* * *

The Devil doesn't make mistakes. There was no way he'd return right away. Maybe some demons would catch him, and he couldn't afford that. He hadn't thought this through. At all!

She was following the Devil through the basalt maze, stumbling over herself and small rocks and stones because of the dim light, and he was slowed down by it.

"Tell me how you got here again." He couldn't believe it just yet. The little urchin at his side in Hell!

"Awww Lucifer, I saw you just before you were popping down and wanted to ask you something and suddenly, I felt an airwave and stood here beside you." She looked innocently into his almost skinless face.

"So you're basically telling me you were trapped by my airstream. Oh dear Bernoulli!" the Devil sighed but it sounded more like a rumble. "At least you're not in your pjs anymore." He pierced her with his flaming eyes. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Trixie averted his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Why on Earth would you do that?! It's dangerous, even for me." He shook his head. "Ok, this is what we do now. You keep two feet behind me, don't ever leave my side, do as I say and don't hug me or tell anyone your name. We don't want visitors from down South at home." Crazy Decker women! Stubborn and reckless!

The thin preteen walked in silence for a while. Trixie adjusted her eyes bit by bit and felt less helpless by the minute. The huge red Devil with his high held wings was quite a sight in this almost colorless surrounding.

"Ugh! Does that stupid ash ever stop?" She was trying to get it out of her hair, but it stuck even more to it.

"Now you get how it feels. One of Dad's most annoying gifts to me."

"So he essentially punishes you with that for being a neat freak?" She grinned, playing with ash particles between her fingers and rubbing them onto the stones which vibrated like living things.

He turned around, leaned down to her, cloaking her with his leathery wings, lowered his voice which came out as a growl. "Careful urchin! Don't disrespect the King of Hell. That usually ends up with being smashed out of existence. Demons can't be shown that someone is capable of getting away with it. So abstain yourself …"

"Ok!" She chimed as if he had told her she had forgotten to close her bedroom door. "I have my daggers with me."

That got her a stern eye flash.

In the meantime several demon spawns had detected them and followed them cautiously at a safe distance, trying to be silent and not cause ash or dust clouds which would give them away. The Devil ignored them so far as they posed no threat to the not so little human and continued his path in order to inspect his realm. He refrained from scratching the surfaces of the columns this time, they would be spotted soon enough by the older demons anyway.

"Come, come, you have to catch up with me!" He hissed when Trixie looked too long at a small grey lizard-like beast lurking between some rocks.

"Coming!" She responded happily. "They are just too interesting."

"I wonder if you will still find them interesting if you lose a finger or two."

"Why are they following us?" She pointed to the spawns and those squirmed and hid not very skillfully behind a corner, trying to catch an eye on the living human walking almost side by side with the Lord of Hell.

"They find you equally interesting." He stared at them, flaring his wings and they darted further into hiding.

"They are afraid of you."

"Everybody here has to be afraid of the Devil. It's imperative. That ensures they stay down in Hell."

When they came to an open crossroad, he shouted in Lilim: "Bring me Nirazeen, Namaah and Torothin!" The whole realm seemed to tremble at his voice.

It didn't take long for Nirazeen to appear. She wasn't wearing an armor but a long-sleeved but cropped leather top similar to ostrich skin and some short pants of the same material. Being an experienced archer she was carrying her arrows in a quiver on her back. She knelt in front of him, a lock of her hair dangling into her face.

"What's with the human, my king? She is still alive." She stood up and sniffed at Trixie but kept out of reach of her and him.

"She is and I want her to stay that way, Nirazeen." He grumbled in response.

"She is carrying weapons, my king." She eyed the two daggers Trixie had gotten from Maze and was clutching in her hands after Nirazeen approached her, her knuckles white.

"She is. What is taking so long? Where are the two young demons I left in your care?" He nearly put his clawed feet on hers, stepping into her personal space, almost pushing the demon against a basalt column, his face merely inches from hers, staring her down, tense and anger barely contained.

"They will be here soon. They went to fetch some provisions. We were going to the lake to train." Nirazeen replied breathlessly while lowering her head into a submissive posture.

"I guess we could accompany you and see their improvements." He relaxed and rested his claw on Trixie's shoulder. "That might be interesting for you, urchin. You might learn two or three things Mazikeen hasn't taught you yet."

The girl looked up to him, nodded and smiled.

Nirazeen was confused. Every human soul and every demon feared the Devil, but this one trusted him, and felt at ease with him. Apparently, she was trained by Mazikeen. She hoped the two youngsters in her care arrived soon so she wouldn't get into trouble or worse, punished.

The Devil proceeded to the Lake of Fire, the human and three demons in tow. So far there had been no incidents on the way. Beatrice had observed everybody quietly and neither bombarded him with questions nor the demons, although she eyed them with huge interest, especially the male and his long blackish tail. Other young demons kept their distance but sniffed into the air. To see a living human was obviously exciting, especially with the bright colors and the apparent softness of the clothing, and she bore a new distinctive scent, but they were too fearful of the Devil to come nearer than 20 feet.

The basalt rows broadened and disappeared completely as they arrived at the sandy shore of the lake. It was burning just as the day the former angel fell into it and its glow colored the surroundings red and orange, the shadows of the five beings flickering, seemingly alive. Here was no ash but it was hot, perhaps too hot for Beatrice, he thought, but she didn't complain, taking in the wonders of his kingdom. The spire could be seen far away, but it still towered everything as Hell was mainly a huge plain and most of the basalt steles just over ten feet tall.

"You see that urchin? That's my throne", he exclaimed with pride. "Only a celestial can reign over this place, as you can see, and only Amenadiel and I have sat on it."

Trixie acknowledged the information with a nod, looking at the Devil with her huge black eyes. She was dying to ask questions, but it didn't seem to be a good place to do so. Maybe at breakfast.

The demons were preparing for their sparring. Nirazeen supervised how Namaah and Torothin ordered the weapons according to tradition as the fights were also rituals followed for eons. She barked some orders and both youngsters ogled Trixie after Mazikeen's name fell. The girl looked back at the Devil who grimaced - although this was probably a smile, she reckoned.

"They know now you are trained by Mazikeen and she is a legend around here. They will either fear or challenge you. I do hope it's not the latter." He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and she sighed. She had wanted to accompany him but hadn't thought about possible implications. The youngsters did look rather strong and well trained but hadn't dared approaching her. Anyway, they probably didn't speak the same languages, Trixie thought. She just stood there and tried to appear taller and confident. From school she knew she had to feign to be strong in order not to be bullied and Mazikeen had trained her for years when her mother wasn't looking, showing her some useful tricks. Trixie went to look at the weapons and nodded. She had seen them at home and knew for what they were for. She smiled at the youngsters before she returned to the Devil.

Namaah tried to smile as well, copying the behavior of humans she had witnessed in the loops. She reached for a javelin and threw it quite far, but it failed to reach a mark Nirazeen had drawn on the ground if only by inches. Torothin surpassed her, obviously. The male was unsurprisingly stronger than her. She then went for the sword and held it with both hands as it was a heavy blade. Torothin took his and hit Namaah's blade, this time better prepared than the day in the pit. Both fought for several minutes, Namaah still having a slight advantage, being smaller and faster than him. She slid on the sand; her boots better suited for it than his claws, avoided several strikes and caught him off guard, pulling his tail and throwing him into the sand. He gasped and growled but jumped up throwing his sword against hers and she equally fell but grabbed a dagger and cut his middle when he stretched out over her. Blood dripped from the wound on her, but he managed to hit her arm and she lost her weapon. The Devil huffed approvingly and demanded to see the use of the scythes and polearms. Both youngsters had improved considerably and equally caused damage to the other.

Finally Nirazeen threw them some curved daggers, the same Trixie had, although hers were not forged in Hell but a copy of stainless steel, Mazikeen had given her on her eleventh birthday. The demon stared at her, motioned at them and said something the human couldn't understand. The growl of the Devil sounded threatening and his fleshy forehead twisted somewhat.

"She wants you to pitch in..." he told her in his British accent.

Trixie put up an earnest face, sighed again, clutched her blades even more but stepped forward. In a blink of an eye she darted towards both young demons and sliced their legs. They fell immediately to the ground, holding them in pain, bleeding. Evidently Mazikeen's gifts worked against demons. She stepped to the Devil's side and repeated her training mantra.

"If you go for their legs, they can't betray you."

Nirazeen gasped, she had clearly underestimated the young human female. She hissed as the King of Hell guffawed at the words of the girl, but she didn't dare attacking her. Human souls and living humans were obviously quite different. Who knew what else she'd do to them or what her lord would do instead?

Trixie searched for a package of chewing gum in her jeans jacket and popped one into her mouth. The youngsters looked at her, puzzled. She went over and handed them one each. They sniffed at it before they tried it. Namaah and Torothin made huge eyes when chewing and Namaah mimicked Trixie's smile again. Torothin looked not only surprised but as interested in her as she was in him. He approached the human crawling, sniffed and licked the fingers where she had held the sweet stuff. Sugar was a luxury in Hell. Her skin was much softer than his rough tongue. He was still chewing, as was she and Namaah. He then showed his long fangs and Trixie laughed delighted.

"It's time to return, urchin." The Devil put his red claw onto her shoulder. He said something in Lilim, and the three demons retreated, when he grabbed her waist and flew upwards.

* * *

When Chloe got up, her family was already by the heated infinity pool. Trixie sat on an inflatable doughnut texting while Lucifer was reading a book on the outdoor daybed, a jar with sparkling water and melon slices on the small table. It wasn't really that warm but, in the sun, it was more than agreeable.

"Morning guys! Why didn't you wake me?" She shielded her eyes from the light with one hand. She was still wearing some wine-colored cotton pants and the white top with which she slept.

"There was no need for it. I made us brekkie and yours is waiting on the kitchen countertop. Coffee is hot and the Greek yoghurt with granola and red berries and is not getting cold, actually it will taste better the more it soaks. Shall I make you a Croque Madame?" He sat upright, leaving the book next to his highball, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes. Why not?" She suddenly realized she wasn't in a restaurant placing an order. His language was always formal, and she fell for the firm but inquiring tone. His food was mostly much better than anywhere else, and she was getting used to it. She felt she needed to be more appreciative. "Yes, please! Yours are delicious!" She placed a light kiss on his lips. Dan had never made her a decent breakfast. Coffee, yes, and maybe some cereal bowls. But that was it.

"I am delicious, as well. You might try me for dessert." He whispered and his eyes sparkled.

Lucifer jumped up, killed the Grimes song on the soundbar and strode to the kitchen. Even barefoot and in a speedo, he emanated the admirable grace and elegance of a predator. She looked down at herself. Plain, as always. And unkempt hair. She still couldn't fathom what made him choose her. She took a sip from his glass. No alcohol? She had at least expected some white wine in it. She waved Trixie, who was still texting, and returned to the house. "I'll be right back." At least she could shower and comb her hair while he cooked.

xxxxx

Efficient as she was it took her less than thirty minutes to reappear on the main floor and directly steer towards the kitchen island. She contemplated the perfected table setting: a small fruit plate with sliced kiwi, honeydew melon, watermelon, starfruit, pitahaya, strawberries with green pepper on top and glazed with pure honey. Then there was the cold glass of yoghurt he had mentioned before, another of fresh strawberry-orange juice, a white cup with its saucer for the coffee and finally the main plate and a silver placing plate. All this and the silverware on a white starched napkin on top of a tray – over the top for a simple breakfast.

He appeared out of nowhere and breathed down her neck while he embraced her. "I had no idea whether you fancied joining us at the pool or not, so I put it on the tray, but as I can see I have to take you out to town so we can show you off. Pretty little red dress, Mrs. Morningstar! And nice high heels! Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

She was startled at first when she felt his hot breath, even scared for a split second, sensing the danger he emanated, then relaxed as her brain told her that it was him, then turned her head and looked on his delicious lips and she pressed herself onto his bare, well-groomed and toned chest before she kissed him, savoring his presence. "This is just a small appreciation for all your effort."

"You deserve no less, Chloe." He stated matter-of-factly, but he enjoyed being praised, loved, needed it. She snuggled a bit more, inhaling his scent until he interrupted her.

"Your food is going to get ruined if you don't eat right now. When you have eaten properly you can show me all your appreciation." He grinned lasciviously, sucked on her lower lip, went back to the gas stove and pushed the toast with the sunny side up out of the pan and onto her plate.

"Well, what did you find out about the cartel?" He inquired. "So far, I know that they target the Spanish speaking community of Los Angeles and they seemed to think that Drago is part of it as his wife is. They are many Latinos working at his place. There are two new employees, one seems to be Cuban and the other is definitely from the most boring place in the Midwest and barely escaped the palliative life of an accountant. Perhaps they have links to the cartel but most likely they have not. The majority of the staff is with the Montenegros for more than two years."

"They are the brand-new kids on the block. There's next to nothing in the database. Maybe they are poking around and the ones that get scared or are not involved with some other gangs or the mob get to be their new marketplace?" She took a bite of the savory sandwich, noticing the crisp bacon hidden under the cheese and the bechamel sauce. "Wow! This is amazing!"

He smiled satisfied in return. "I'll try to pull some favours. Most likely I can provide us with more information later today. In the meantime I have offered the Montenegros an strategic alliance. I'll place two events there to make everybody clear that Petra is my turf now." He leaned over the island, getting closer to her face and plate.

"Either they'll withdraw, or they'll come for you. That's your game plan?"

"Precisely, my dearest detective!" Lucifer had his complacent smile plastered on his face. "And you know that the latter is pretty exciting for me." She let him get a bite of the Croque Madame he had been staring at shamelessly. Egg yolk dripped on his chin which she caught with her fingers, but he licked it off before she could retrieve them, and sucked her tips, his eyes flashing briefly at this feat.

* * *

Christmas shopping with Lucifer was a hell loop for Chloe.

First, he stood in front of every display of every store on any story of two different malls additional to Beverly Drive, be it Williams-Sonoma, Pandora or just H&M at Trixie's request, commenting the products on display. He rated their attractiveness, their pleasure value, the grade of temptation they offered, the quality of the material or the wow factor. The Christmas window dressings were absolutely beautiful, Chloe had to admit, but standing five minutes in front of each one before entering the stores and him pestering the shop assistants was tedious and embarrassing, although the young women were quite eager to help out. He hadn't pulled her into a Victoria's Secret store and when she said she wanted to have a glance he almost had an outcry: "That's for middle class teenagers! Not for an active adult woman who needs stability and support for her jewels and tempt her husband at the same time!" He had then heavily breathed in and out and concluded with: "We get some nice Italian wear at Saks."

"As a good detective you must understand that hunting for the right gift is as rewarding as catching a killer. It takes time to gather all the information. We need to comprehend how much the person to be gifted longs for the object of her or his desire. We have to know why certain types of people go to certain shopping malls while others prefer a different setting. We cannot get Dr. Linda the same gift as Miss López. They are fundamentally different. They experience different types of joy. And then there is the need to get Beatrice something colorful and pretty. She wanted to upload a little dance with her friends on TikTok. Right, urchin?"

Chloe stood in front of him, looking perplexed, while Trixie nodded fervently.

"Are you going to write a thesis on shopping behavior or a market research for every friend and family?" She felt somewhat steamrollered. This crazy shopping spree was something she hadn't experienced before, and it was getting to her.

"Already did that. I actually hired a personal shopping consultant and therefore we will be super-efficient. We are meeting her at the café downstairs in ten. I already submitted our needs and Beatrice can enjoy a nice shake while we speak to her."

"So what did we do the last four hours?" She rolled her eyes.

"I needed to see your reaction." He said as if that was explanation enough, put his arms around her and kissed her on her temple.

xxxxx

Sunday slipped into a red, white, green and golden blur after that and it was getting dark when Chloe remembered to talk about the Virgen Morena again.

"You were texting a lot today. Did you get anything on the cartel so far?"

"Nothing. Practically unknown. Perhaps it's just a hoax."

"And the deaths?"

"There we are getting somewhere. The late clients were all customers of a certain law firm, or at least their offspring is."

"That is interesting!"

"Indeed. They make their last will, and somebody makes sure it stays that way. Devious!"

"Tomorrow in the morning I will check on the law firm. Maybe I can pull something out of the database or on the owners and employees."

"I thought Monday is home office and Tuesday is already Christmas Eve. Beatrice is on holiday, I was going to stay at home, too." Lucifer complained and started playing with her hair.

"Okay, maybe they can send me something."


	12. Chapter 12

When Chloe got up, her family was already by the heated infinity pool. Trixie sat on an inflatable doughnut texting while Lucifer was reading a book on the outdoor daybed, a jar with sparkling water and melon slices on the small table. It wasn't really that warm but, in the sun, it was more than agreeable.

"Morning guys! Why didn't you wake me?" She shielded her eyes from the light with one hand. She was still wearing some wine-colored cotton pants and the white top with which she slept.

"There was no need for it. I made us brekkie and yours is waiting on the kitchen countertop. Coffee is hot and the Greek yoghurt with granola and red berries and is not getting cold, actually it will taste better the more it soaks. Shall I make you a Croque Madame?" He sat upright, leaving the book next to his highball, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes. Why not?" She suddenly realized she wasn't in a restaurant placing an order. His language was always formal, and she fell for the firm but inquiring tone. His food was mostly much better than anywhere else, and she was getting used to it. She felt she needed to be more appreciative. "Yes, please! Yours are delicious!" She placed a light kiss on his lips. Dan had never made her a decent breakfast. Coffee, yes, and maybe some cereal bowls. But that was it.

"I am delicious, as well. You might try me for dessert." He whispered and his eyes sparkled.

Lucifer jumped up, killed the Grimes song on the soundbar and strode to the kitchen. Even barefoot and in a speedo, he emanated the admirable grace and elegance of a predator. She looked down at herself. Plain, as always. And unkempt hair. She still couldn't fathom what made him choose her. She took a sip from his glass. No alcohol? She had at least expected some white wine in it. She waved Trixie, who was still texting, and returned to the house. "I'll be right back." At least she could shower and comb her hair while he cooked.

xxxxx

Efficient as she was it took her less than thirty minutes to reappear on the main floor and directly steer towards the kitchen island. She contemplated the perfected table setting: a small fruit plate with sliced kiwi, honeydew melon, watermelon, starfruit, pitahaya, strawberries with green pepper on top and glazed with pure honey. Then there was the cold glass of yoghurt he had mentioned before, another of fresh strawberry-orange juice, a white cup with its saucer for the coffee and finally the main plate and a silver placing plate. All this and the silverware on a white starched napkin on top of a tray – over the top for a simple breakfast.

He appeared out of nowhere and breathed down her neck while he embraced her. "I had no idea whether you fancied joining us at the pool or not, so I put it on the tray, but as I can see I have to take you out to town so we can show you off. Pretty little red dress, Mrs. Morningstar! And nice high heels! Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

She was startled at first when she felt his hot breath, even scared for a split second, sensing the danger he emanated, then relaxed as her brain told her that it was him, then turned her head and looked on his delicious lips and she pressed herself onto his bare, well-groomed and toned chest before she kissed him, savoring his presence. "This is just a small appreciation for all your effort."

"You deserve no less, Chloe." He stated matter-of-factly, but he enjoyed being praised, loved, needed it. She snuggled a bit more, inhaling his scent until he interrupted her.

"Your food is going to get ruined if you don't eat right now. When you have eaten properly you can show me all your appreciation." He grinned lasciviously, sucked on her lower lip, went back to the gas stove and pushed the toast with the sunny side up out of the pan and onto her plate.

"Well, what did you find out about the cartel?" He inquired. "So far, I know that they target the Spanish speaking community of Los Angeles and they seemed to think that Drago is part of it as his wife is. They are many Latinos working at his place. There are two new employees, one seems to be Cuban and the other is definitely from the most boring place in the Midwest and barely escaped the palliative life of an accountant. Perhaps they have links to the cartel but most likely they have not. The majority of the staff is with the Montenegros for more than two years."

"They are the brand-new kids on the block. There's next to nothing in the database. Maybe they are poking around and the ones that get scared or are not involved with some other gangs or the mob get to be their new marketplace?" She took a bite of the savory sandwich, noticing the crisp bacon hidden under the cheese and the bechamel sauce. "Wow! This is amazing!"

He smiled satisfied in return. "I'll try to pull some favours. Most likely I can provide us with more information later today. In the meantime I have offered the Montenegros an strategic alliance. I'll place two events there to make everybody clear that Petra is my turf now." He leaned over the island, getting closer to her face and plate.

"Either they'll withdraw, or they'll come for you. That's your game plan?"

"Precisely, my dearest detective!" Lucifer had his complacent smile plastered on his face. "And you know that the latter is pretty exciting for me." She let him get a bite of the Croque Madame he had been staring at shamelessly. Egg yolk dripped on his chin which she caught with her fingers, but he licked it off before she could retrieve them, and sucked her tips, his eyes flashing briefly at this feat.

* * *

Christmas shopping with Lucifer was a hell loop for Chloe.

First, he stood in front of every display of every store on any story of two different malls additional to Beverly Drive, be it Williams-Sonoma, Pandora or just H&M at Trixie's request, commenting the products on display. He rated their attractiveness, their pleasure value, the grade of temptation they offered, the quality of the material or the wow factor. The Christmas window dressings were absolutely beautiful, Chloe had to admit, but standing five minutes in front of each one before entering the stores and him pestering the shop assistants was tedious and embarrassing, although the young women were quite eager to help out. He hadn't pulled her into a Victoria's Secret store and when she said she wanted to have a glance he almost had an outcry: "That's for middle class teenagers! Not for an active adult woman who needs stability and support for her jewels and tempt her husband at the same time!" He had then heavily breathed in and out and concluded with: "We get some nice Italian wear at Saks."

"As a good detective you must understand that hunting for the right gift is as rewarding as catching a killer. It takes time to gather all the information. We need to comprehend how much the person to be gifted longs for the object of her or his desire. We have to know why certain types of people go to certain shopping malls while others prefer a different setting. We cannot get Dr. Linda the same gift as Miss López. They are fundamentally different. They experience different types of joy. And then there is the need to get Beatrice something colorful and pretty. She wanted to upload a little dance with her friends on TikTok. Right, urchin?"

Chloe stood in front of him, looking perplexed, while Trixie nodded fervently.

"Are you going to write a thesis on shopping behavior or a market research for every friend and family?" She felt somewhat steamrollered. This crazy shopping spree was something she hadn't experienced before, and it was getting to her.

"Already did that. I actually hired a personal shopping consultant and therefore we will be super-efficient. We are meeting her at the café downstairs in ten. I already submitted our needs and Beatrice can enjoy a nice shake while we speak to her."

"So what did we do the last four hours?" She rolled her eyes.

"I needed to see your reaction." He said as if that was explanation enough, put his arms around her and kissed her on her temple.

xxxxx

Sunday slipped into a red, white, green and golden blur after that and it was getting dark when Chloe remembered to talk about the Virgen Morena again.

"You were texting a lot today. Did you get anything on the cartel so far?"

"Nothing. Practically unknown. Perhaps it's just a hoax."

"And the deaths?"

"There we are getting somewhere. The late clients were all customers of a certain law firm, or at least their offspring is."

"That is interesting!"

"Indeed. They make their last will, and somebody makes sure it stays that way. Devious!"

"Tomorrow in the morning I will check on the law firm. Maybe I can pull something out of the database or on the owners and employees."

"I thought Monday is home office and Tuesday is already Christmas Eve. Beatrice is on holiday, I was going to stay at home, too." Lucifer complained and started playing with her hair.

"Okay, maybe they can send me something."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas Eve came in a rush, but thanks to Lucifer it was saved, he was making a savory turkey, the smell was everywhere in the house – an open concept disadvantage – or advantage if you wanted to know what's for dinner. Everybody was getting his or her best gift, ever. Trixie texted her friends and told them that Satan had bought them presents. They probably thought it were 'autocorrect typos' and didn't comment on it. They seemed rather excited but some of them were already away from L.A. or were leaving on Christmas Day after lunch and weren't able to drop by. Madison was visiting an aunt in San Diego and would be back for 'Boxing Day' as Lucifer called it, but by then they were travelling to meet her grandma on that vineyard – it sounded dreadful and she sooooo wanted to talk with Madi and Brianna about their TikTok they wanted to make - maybe about roller skating. They could film it at The Grove around the fountain and there was this American Girl Café. Of course they were too old for dolls now, but the place was fresh and fun. She could be as weird as she wanted, and Madison wouldn't shun her for that and most of her classmates neither. She would never be a VSCO girl or a cheerleader, but that didn't matter at all to her new friends, she found out. There were many groups of interests for girls and boys at her Middle School, quite different from the elementary she had been before. Her mom still wanted her to stay in touch with her school and neighborhood, but to tell the truth she only had two good friends there. Now she had five. That was nice!

She hadn't talked to anybody about her trip to Hell. Yet. Her mom would be angry at her and at Lucifer, that was not something she wanted to risk. She wanted to drop down again. Eventually. The life there was so different, but at the same time also similar. At least the demons were. The young ones seemed to be fifteen or sixteen years old and the older one looked somewhat like Maze. But if she needed to fight, she needed to be prepared. She decided to enter a sports team in January, to get faster and better reflexes, and more stamina! Triathlon? Possibly. She had to check which sports class she could enter and if it was compatible with her theater class. But in the meantime? Maybe running with her mom? But that would be so uncool.

Her dad wanted to come by yesterday, but he didn't. Work apparently. Maybe he would come today, he'd said. Why did he never ever keep his promises? Sometimes she wasn't sure if he even cared for her. She wrinkled her nose and her forehead.

"What is it, urchin?"

There, Lucifer Morningstar was standing in the shadow of the door and she hadn't even noticed him.

"Thinking. Decisions I have to take."

Trixie looked up to him. Sitting cross legged on the circular rug, Lucifer seemed humongous, all dressed in black, filling up the doorframe, his face barely visible as the light of the hallway outlined his slender figure. He had always had a sense for the dramatic. In the old school many kids had been scared of him, especially after he crashed the history class of Mr. White one afternoon presenting medieval torturing devices and explaining their use by applying pilliwinks on some rather nasty students as well as throwing a flail across the room.

"You want to tell me?"

"Not yet."

"That serious?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." There he was, lending her an ear, being there. "Thanks for asking."

"Want to come down? I've made a Japanese Christmas Cake with a little chocolate twist. Sometimes one needs to indulge and feel better before taking a rash decision. Well, the first part of the sentence is what I would do, the second is what your mum would say."

And suddenly decisions were easy.

"Did you ever meet one of the Japanese gods?" she inquired, following him downstairs.

* * *

Daniel Espinoza finally showed up on Christmas Day.

Chloe was disappointed and angry but while she tried to understand and keep appearances, Trixie was furious. They were at the table on the deck, mother and daughter in the Christmas pajamas with white snowflakes the pre-teenager had insisted they should be wearing, while Lucifer was sitting at the top of the table in his black silk gown and long pants, a tumbler and a GQ in hand. Trixie hadn't had the chance to persuade him to wear one. 'The Devil doesn't do snowflakes nor microfleece' had been the end of the discussion.

When Dan stepped on the deck the temperature rose by at least ten degrees. Lucifer didn't dignify him with a nod, less with a greeting, and continued to flick through the magazine. Chloe stepped out after Dan and took a spot behind Lucifer. Dan tried awkwardly to address his daughter and give her the present, but Trixie reproached him, telling him she didn't want to see him anymore if he didn't come when she asked him or needed him. Then she ran up to her room.

"This is all you again." Dan started staring at Lucifer.

"Chloe has made it abundantly clear that I am not to engage in the education of her daughter, but if I were you, I would follow her suit, immediately." Lucifer said without looking up. "Beatrice had been waiting for you for days."

"Dan, come with me, we'll talk to her. She is really upset because you didn't show up." They went upstairs, crossing the enormous living area and Dan felt insignificant among the extravagant display of wealth, even if the décor was minimalistic. It was all Lucifer, next to nothing belonged to Chloe.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Mostly in my home office over there." She pointed to the end of the hallway. "Why?"

"It looks like you're living at his place not at yours, that's why." He shrugged.

When they stopped in front of Trixie's room, Chloe tried to mediate but Trixie was deeply hurt, she refused to speak to both parents and kept her door locked. After fifteen minutes of fruitless knocking they returned to the main floor.

"Chloe, he is a bad influence. He is drinking before noon in his pajamas for heaven's sake! As if he lived in the playboy mansion! And in front of her! So classy! And he indulges her with anything she wants. How will she learn discipline?"

"I remember very well when you turned up with a chocolate cake every time you dropped by." Chloe crossed her arms. "Lucifer has nothing to do with your relationship with Trixie! It's all on you."

"Hasn't he? He buys her stuff I can't afford! He bribes her into liking him!"

"When have you done Taco Tuesday with us the last time? Half a year ago? Trixie barely sees you since we've returned from Italy. That's over a year now! She is looking for a male role model and it's not you anymore."

"So it's him?! Him?!" Daniel Espinoza was getting worked up and signaled to the deck where the dark, tall and far too handsome ass was still sitting, reading but obviously listening. "The arrogant, self-centered dick you chose for a husband?"

"You are not to insult me in my home!" Lucifer rose and crossed the living area within seconds, entered Dan's personal space, staring down on him, his eyes as hard and black as the stone on his omnipresent ring, his features harsh and merciless and the long aquiline nose giving him a diabolical aura. "You should leave." Heat was brimming around Daniel and his hoodie and leather jacket became uncomfortably hot. Dan could have sworn his rival's eyes briefly flashed red.

"This is not over, Chloe!" Daniel shouted, stepping back, but pointing accusatorily at her. He tried to ignore the goosebumps he was experiencing all over his body.

"Oh, it certainly is!" Lucifer interceded, positioning himself at his consort's side and putting an arm around her waist, pulling her to his muscular chest with his long fingers which morphed into claws in Daniel's mind. "Leave!"

For the first time in his life Daniel Espinoza believed Lucifer Morningstar's claim of being the Devil and fled the house, terrified.

xxxxx

After Dan left, Chloe deflated.

"I am so sorry! You always seem to end up in the middle of our disputes."

"Nothing new here. I always get to take the blame." He looked into her winter lake eyes.

"But it's not fair. You had nothing to do with Trixie's behavior." She caressed his stubble and he leaned into her hand.

"You should go upstairs and talk to her. I'll get a shower and dressed and after that she can help me in the kitchen if she chooses to get her mind off. Anyway we'll have to have dinner ready by seven." He put his forehead on hers. "And you could focus on the testaments of the deceased. They should be public domain. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"By the way, you look adorable wearing pajamas when angry!" he shouted after her when she was already upstairs.

xxxxx

An hour and a half later Lucifer turned up in Chloe's home office with a large mug of hot coffee and some homemade cookies. He embraced her from behind, leaning over the office chair and kissed her on her temple.

"Have you found any clue or connection?"

"Actually I have." The Detective sat upright and pointed with a pencil to the screen. "The beneficiaries are always the second sons and the eldest is mostly forgone save the obligatory part. And there's a certain NGO that gets a substantial donation."

"That sounds not boring at all." He started to play with her hair. "What does this NGO do or whom does it belong to?"

"That is the interesting part. They apparently care for the wildlife of California but there has never been prove of any involvement in the past seven years. Not during the wildfires or the draughts."

"But they do exist?"

"There is an office in Santa Monica and another in Palo Alto."

"Maybe we should have a look at both places? Palo Alto is on the way to Napa."

* * *

Linda and Amenadiel joined them shortly after six and Trixie was in a much better mood and playing with Charly. She had set the table, helped with the snacks, the starters and mashed the potatoes.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. My mom is expecting us in the afternoon." Chloe took a sip of her glass with red wine and reached for the cheese cubes her daughter had cut and smiled at the little radish mice sitting on the cheese board. "But Trixie is not so fond of the idea of going anymore. She thinks she'll get bored."

"She probably will." Lucifer chimed from the kitchen island. "Rolling wine barrels and squishing grapes is not really a teenager's dream." He was fixing another cosmopolitan for his brother.

"She could stay with us." Linda offered. "Would you like to, Trixie?"

"Actually she wants to stay with Madison's family, but I don't believe it's a good idea." Chloe replied.

"Why not? It might be good for her and for you. She's not a small child anymore. She needs to have some space… and you do, too. Or she could visit Madison during the day and sleep at our place." Linda smiled. "An infant is quite stressful, and I could use her help." Trixie nodded vigorously.

"Tell me about it! And now I am going to do it all over again." Chloe padded her still tiny belly.

"Linda, could you please come over?" Lucifer asked. When the petite blonde came to the kitchen, she could tell her 'brother-in-law' had been agonizing over something. "I need an advice. Care to join me by the pool? Please!"

They walked over until they were out of sight of the rest of the family.

"Chloe is still afraid of me; she flinches every time she doesn't hear me approach. As if she needs to steel or prepare herself before she interacts with me. I try not to show her my other side, and I have mostly dropped to Hell in her sleeping hours. My wings are usually tucked away to make her feel at ease and give her the illusion she has the normal husband she deserves." He almost whispered, something completely out of his usual behavior. "I have tried almost everything to show I can be a good husband and take care of her and Beatrice. The girl and I have bonded so much that she wants to carry my name instead of her father's and while I try to prove that I am a responsible father to be, Chloe is in denial of her physical state." He really wanted a cigarette! "Look, she's drinking wine. I have cut down on my alcoholic beverages and switched for fruit juices and water or smoothies, so she wouldn't feel obligated to accompany me, and I don't smoke in the house since we moved over. She knows she's pregnant for about a week and for sure she knows that the first trimester is essential for the formation of the fetus. I had more luck getting her not to drink while she ignored the fact of her pregnancy. It's like she wants to hurt it on purpose. Could you talk to her? Not as a therapist but as family and friend?"

Although he had his hands in his pockets, Linda could sense the stress he was under, moving his feet back and forth, and glancing frequently toward the living area with the cracking fireplace.

"Have you spoken with her about it?" Linda adjusted her glasses.

"Of course not." He sighed "What if she decides not to have the Devil's child? I couldn't blame her with all these bad movies. And there is still the prophesy. What if the evil that shall be released is the child?" He looked hurt. "I can't take her choice away, but what do I do if she wants to terminate the pregnancy?"

"I'll speak with her. But not tonight. You take the trip to bond some more with her. Let her take the lead, you know she likes that. Just be there at her side." She squeezed his arms. "Let's get back and open the gifts." Linda went to the living room while Lucifer returned to the kitchen to fetch the cocktails.


	14. Chapter 14

When the Morningstars returned from the tour around the vineyard, Penelope Decker was expecting to introduce them to the people she had been working with. Chloe loathed to be handed around like a tray with caviar canapés, but this time it was Lucifer who was pulled from one person to another and he definitely relished it. She felt a bit nauseous and reached for a glass of sparkling water before she sat down at a small round table further away from the crowd. The old barn Penelope had rented for the party was dressed in shabby chic furniture, green and white wreaths and garlands as well as some hay balls and almost everyone was wearing casual clothing or ugly Christmas sweaters. Chloe felt more at ease because of that and Lucifer apparently didn't care. A first! Countryside charm he had called it. He had been very attentive to her needs and wishes – more than usual. Something was up, she could sense it.

In Palo Alto they hadn't encountered anybody at the office's address. It was closed until January, but the office did exist and was not only a brass letterbox. Chloe Decker hoped it wasn't a dead end. She would drive by the Santa Monica office on their return.

Her attention was drawn back to her husband. He was wearing casual clothing for his taste. Black chinos with Chelsea boots, a matching leather belt, a dark grey shirt which was a bit tight around the chest and a slim cut grey jacket - he had called it adequate for the vineyard tour, and was making her mother happy by admiring her in front of her director and the production team, supporting her arm, keeping her glass of wine full and laughing at her comments. He was truly the son-in-law of Penelope Decker's dreams. She supported her head with her hands while she was watching him, daydreaming.

"Hi there! I haven't seen you at the set." A handsome guy in an awful Christmas sweater approached her, a mug with eggnog in his hand. "Mike's the name!"

"Hi. No, I wasn't at the set. I am family." Chloe tried to be polite, surprised being talked to.

"But you are an actress, right? With these pretty eyes you must be." He raised his mug.

"I was, in another life." Chloe made an awkward smile and reached for her glass.

"So, what are you doing now? Certainly not screenwriting. Make-up maybe?" He closed the distance, almost in her personal space, and put the mug on the table.

"No. I don't work in the industry anymore." She started to play with her ring, her mother's bubbly voice and Lucifer's laughter suddenly nowhere to be heard.

"What a pity! But you do live in L.A., right? I hoped to see you more often." The man came closer and Chloe could feel his breath. "Maybe you could give me your phone number?"

She looked at the green eyes and the freckled nose, far too close for her taste.

"What for?" Chloe Decker was confused; she hadn't really paying attention.

"For a coffee?" The man in the hideous sweater grinned seductively.

"May I inquire why?" Lucifer was instantly at her side and put his glass of Cabernet Sauvignon next to her water.

"I don't think that concerns you." The redhead measured him but didn't back off.

"On the contrary, freckles. Unless you have a business proposal you have no business here."

"Let the lady decide that."

Lucifer Morningstar just held up their intertwined hands with their wedding bands and smirked. "She already has, Ugly Sweater Lad!" He waited for the guy to make an exit, then turned to his consort. "You're alright? Anything I can do for you?"

"I could have dealt with him."

"I know."

"I can handle an overeager man. You don't need to be so possessive." She reproached him, withdrew her hand and crossed her arms, staring at him in a very annoyed way.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I am not your property."

He looked like a beaten puppy. "I… I just… you... I mean… you, your daughter and your mother are my first real family in a million years." He nuzzled her neck and Chloe instantly felt guilty. Again. He acted so confident and yet he was second guessing and weighing every single word she said.

"Shhhh, don't worry." She reached for his hands and held them in hers. "I am not going anywhere."

"Are we going to have that offspring?" She heard the slight tremble in his voice.

"We don't even know for sure if there is one. I haven't been to the gyn/obs. yet."

"There is." He nuzzled her some more. "But if you want to take a test…"

"Another child! That's quite a package."

"You don't want it!" Chloe heard the surprise and finality in that sentence.

"But you have always said you don't like children and I am fine with just having Trixie."

"This is different."

"Why? Tell me. I need to understand."

Lucifer pressed his face into her hair and temple, almost painful for her. "I always assumed I couldn't have offspring, the stars being the closest to it, carrying my essence." He squirmed, obviously torn, his voice lowered. "It is just a minuscule, defenseless possibility of life, not Evil Incarnate, no matter what. It will not bring the end of the world, nor Hell to Earth." He tried to suppress an agonizing noise coming out of his nose and mouth and failed spectacularly.

"No, no! I didn't say that." If she wouldn't have held his hands tightly, he would have run, Chloe was sure about it. Why would he always assume the worst and exaggerate everything? "I need to get to get used to the idea of being pregnant again and we shouldn't cross the bridges before we come to them. We have time, don't we?"

"Probably this is the only chance I might have to father a child. And you don't want it." Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed defeated. "It is your choice, ultimately." She wouldn't release his hands and he wanted to be so far away right now.

"You'll have a say in this. I promise. Just let me wrap my head around it and go to the gyn for confirmation, okay?" Accepting change had always been difficult for the detective. She didn't like surprises, and this was a huge one. One week wasn't enough to digest it. And Lucifer was escalating!

"I know you need prove to make a choice and not hurt the offspring in the meantime. I bought a test at the drugstore." He almost whispered, looked at the floor and needed his hands back, badly.

"What?! You did what?!" Chloe's eyes grew and her voice got harsh and loud.

"You were drinking wine yesterday..." He had trouble breathing and his knees were giving in. She released his hands and tried to support him, but he had already slipped to the floor, his face white. Apparently, he was having an anxiety attack and not just being a spoiled drama queen who didn't get her will.

"Breathe in… and breathe out. Stay calm! Breathe in… and breathe out." She tried to soothe him, squatting next to him and holding his face so he wouldn't budge out. A waiter approached her immediately, but she just said: "I got this but bring me a paper bag." She tried to steady her husband. "Breathe in… and breathe out. We will make the right choice, together. Breathe in… and breathe out. Do you hear me? Breathe in… and out." How on Earth could a billion-year-old entity be so foible?

She handed him the paper bag she received; her mother was standing next to them.

"What happened Chloe?" Penelope looked worried.

"Later, mom. Put this over your mouth and nose, hon. Breathe in… and out…" She stroked his hair. "Everything will be fine my love. In… and out."

Lucifer noticed Ugly Sweater Lad standing behind the waiter, chuckling with condescendence. He wouldn't forget that.

Ten minutes later he was almost back being his old self. He cleaned his sweaty hands with a napkin and drank Chloe's water in one gulp before reaching for the wine.

"I have to apologize, Penelope… Chloe. I can't explain what happened. I didn't mean to interrupt the party in such an unbecoming way." He averted their glances. "I will retire for the night."

"You aren't going anywhere without me." Chloe held him by the jacket. "No French exits. We'll go upstairs and I will take the test and we will wait for the result together." She looked at her mother. "You'll have to excuse us."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks mom!" She wrapped her arm around a very malleable devil and led him to their room.

"Now, where is that indicator?" He just pointed to his weekender. "You brought it all the way from L.A.? Really?" Lucifer breathed in and out. An answer was unwise. "You wait here and do not leave. Promise!" He nodded and continued to breathe carefully. He already had upset the Detective. She went to the bathroom and came back after a short while and sat by his side on the king size, the indicator in her right.

"So you were right. The question is now if we are going to do this. I am not going to this alone, you hear me. Diapers, nighttime feeding, bathing, cooking and what else there is to come. Do you hear me?" The Detective stared at him as if he was a suspect in the interrogation room. "And no delegating! It has to be you who has to do it. Either that or we are not doing it."

Lucifer beamed as if he were LUX.

"I can't wait for the little devil make you look like an orca on land."

xxxxx

The rest of the trip went on rather uneventful, with Lucifer raiding the tasting room of the small estate, preventing Chloe from even taking a sip. He'd let her smell the bouquet, applying torture on her as she had the last week on him, and he loved it.

They took the highway one back to L.A. It was the longer, but scenic route and he enjoyed the breeze in his face. They stopped at two small towns for a break, enjoying pastries and coffee at the seaside and finally ended up driving to Nobu for dinner.

Lucifer suddenly swirled his steering wheel to evade a cybertruck dashing in front of him and taking a post with it. He growled and hissed, stopping just in front of that vehicle.

"Have you ever seen such a monstrosity, my love? And such a reckless behaviour!"

Chloe just rolled her eyes, observing him while he stepped out and walked directly to the driver.

"Don't you have eyes? Look what you did! My pregnant consort had the scare of her life!" he shouted until he recognized the man and his very pregnant companion. "So you get cars and rockets built and are unable to drive them? Or are you just drunk? My consort is a LAPD detective and could get you arrested for drinking while driving!" He glared at him but had a much softer look for one of his favorite singers and reached for her hand, ignoring the man. "Hello! Where are my manners? My name is Lucifer Morningstar. I must apologize for my outburst, but your man needs to learn to be careful. It will also benefit you and your child." Adjusting his cufflinks he returned his eyes on the driver, looking deep into his soul. "You owe me a favor for that scare! You will take my consort's urchin to Mars and make her president when the time comes."

Lucifer just turned one hundred eighty degrees, the Louboutins cracking sparks on the asphalt, then entered the car and waited for the cybertruck to back off, causing some commotion on driveway at the entrance.

"I don't know what she sees in him. Or why they would go to a party at the Kardashian's when they could be enjoying LUX. I'd sing a duet with her. Such a beautiful voice! Anyway, I will make sure Beatrice gets to Mars if she so desires."


	15. Chapter 15

Standing at customer service tapping incessantly with a pen that had been lying around, Lucifer Morningstar was waiting for the employee to bring him the wooden color samples for the crib that could be grow with the baby and turn into a real bed after a while. The Detective would applaud his sensible choice he mused. That thought eased him down a bit. The paint crew was already in the designated room giving it neutral grey-and-white-stripes walls which would match the tiled floor and the rugs on top. Easy to clean. Another practical choice. Minimalistic yet cozy. Not quite fit for the heir of Hell, but more than enough for the necessities of an average human child. And perhaps Chloe would see reason further along and upgrade the room.

"Finally! I was about to send a search party!" He clapped his hands when he got sight of the salesperson and the assortment casing of little wooden pieces in about 30 different colors. He was carrying his pantone chart with the colors of the wall and the floor to match or mix them with the furniture. "Do we have a wardrobe or a bookshelf in the same style? What about bedspreads? Lamps?"

"Yes of course Mr. Morningstar. Please take a seat. Can I get you a cup of espresso?" She motioned him to a very comfortable armchair and another clerk ran to get a tray with coffee, sugar and milk. "Your first child?" She smiled longer than necessary, but still professional.

"Actually, yes." He sat on the armchair as if he was granting audience.

"Then we will try to make the selection process as smooth as it can be. First time parents are not sure what they might need, so we will take care of it. The bedspreads will have matching curtains, pillows, even diaper bags if you so desire."

"Lovely, my dear!"

"I realize you are well prepared, but you will see, we can make it so much easier for your family. Let me send you our in-house interior designer to choose the best accessories. Would you need a nursing chair?"

"I honestly don't know. We are at a very early stage of the pregnancy." He furrowed his eyebrows. It would be wise to consult with the Detective before getting that specific piece of furniture.

"Well, let me get you a catalogue and you can decide further ahead. I recommend using natural fibers only in order to avoid any allergies. We do have a hypoallergenic fabric softener from France so you can keep it safe and snuggly for your angel."

"Splendid! Wings are so hard to preen!"

He smiled and wasn't in the least perturbated by the puzzled look of the salesperson.

* * *

"So you are already decorating the nest?"

Lucifer sat opposite Linda. This time in the comfort of her home, while she was having an eye on her child, playing with Duplo stones at his feet. His nephew was as drawn to him as was Beatrice.

"Indeed. I intend to finish it this week."

"And what is Chloe position on it?"

"I suppose she's happy I am occupied with something other than her diet. At least she said so." He crossed his legs and didn't even try to make a remark on the word position.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if she really wants it or if she is doing it because I lost my balance at the vineyard."

"What did you do Lucifer?" Linda had her typical professional stare on him. Luckily there was no ball-pen around she could tap, otherwise he would have really been stressed out.

"I had to breathe into a paper bag." He tried to shrug it off. "She wouldn't give me an answer. So that was that. And then she said yes if we shared responsibilities. So far it's me carrying the whole weight of the pregnancy."

"Well, actually she…" Linda stopped when the 'paper bag' sank in. "You should talk to her and tell her why it makes you anxi… uneasy." Certain words didn't work well with Lucifer.

"I try, I really do, but she deflects. I don't want her to be afraid of me or of the child." He started playing with his ring. "Have you had the opportunity to speak to her?"

"I promise I will. As soon as possible." She looked at Charlie. "She could probably use some Charlie time to kinda get used to Celestials. That might ease her a bit. And try not to push the topic of the pregnancy." Linda smiled encouraging, even if she knew he would never follow her advice. "So tell me about the nursery," and Lucifer's eyes shone with bliss before he started to brag about it and complain about the effort, he had to put in.

* * *

When Chloe returned from the station she was greeted by the scent of cinnamon rolls and banana bread. Both, Trixie and Lucifer were standing at the kitchen island, fingers covered in wheat dough and sugar as they were trying to clean the mixing bowls and licking their contents while singing 'Happy'.

"Hello honey! Want some sugar? Or icing for that matter?" Lucifer grinned just like the cat that had swallowed a canary when his eyes caught her and leaned over the island to kiss her, brushing the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. "How was your Saturday at the office? We missed you, right Beatrice?"

Trixie nodded, but not too enthusiastically, still busy with finishing the bowl and looking at her cell phone.

"There was not too much to do so I went to visit the NGO's L.A. office and I looked into the law firm."

"Without me?" He pouted just enough for her to notice. "What did you find out? Anything fishy? Maybe breeding with cetaceans and creating mermaids?"

"Lucifer!" Chloe gasped before she continued. "The organization actually exists, but it's like a tax evasion program rather than an actual wildlife society. I had to push the staff – which were two people only – to get the info, but when I told them I could get them for accessory to murder they were quite helpful." Chloe rummaged in her bag and her hand resurfaced with a thumb drive and held it up. "Everything they have on the law firm. How about that?"

"Well done, Detective." Lucifer licked his fingers. "So, your late afternoon is packed with unveiling the contents of that little gadget?"

"I guess. The law firm wouldn't reveal anything, as expected."

"That happens when you decide not taking me along." He kept it very neutral but of course he couldn't refrain from rubbing it in. "Go ahead to your home office and I'll get you a nice hot coffee to go with the rolls. The banana bread will still need some time. Perhaps you could get a second helping from me afterwards." He achieved to look dreamy. Leering wouldn't cut it. That learning curve lay in the past.

Finally Chloe was giving in and smiled. "Maybe you should bring the whipped cream, too."

"Oh yes, whipped cream! How could I forget!" He winked and kissed her on the lips again.

Trixie gave a sniff at that. "Ewwww! You grown-ups think we kids don't get it, right? Now I am scarred for life! No more Chantilly on my chocolate cake!"

Chloe and Lucifer laughed in unison.

xxxxx

Later that evening Chloe had detected the name of several people that had died recently and whose fortune had partially inherited to the NGO and had been mentioned by the discotheque owner as former regulars. There was a modus operandi. They decided to pay the law firm a visit on Monday.

Linda finally had invited Chloe over. Both shared a cup of coffee and some cookies, although Charlie tried to snatch most of them.

"He's grown so much since I last saw him! I mean before Christmas."

"Oh, you think?" She adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, sure. He can walk already."

"Then you haven't been over for quite a while! I've been so busy between raising him and work, I barely notice how time flies."

"Yes, one gets into one's bubble and suddenly they are almost teenagers." Chloe giggled. "And?"

"And what?"

"How is it to raise a half-angel?"

"So far I haven't noticed anything different to other toddlers. We frequented a Gymboree and sometimes I go but mostly Amenadiel takes him there. Now he is at a Day Care Center close to work and the educators love him. He enjoys Legos and eats well, the only thing he dislikes are nappies, so they keep him entertained with toys while the other kids sleep. I don't know why I freaked out while pregnant. The bubble wrap has been useless so far. As you see we took it down months ago. And he is such an obedient boy! When Amenadiel calls him he comes running - if you can call it running yet."

"Like father like son," Chloe mused after looking at the little boy.

"I like to think he is coming after me. He likes to look at books and usually he is more attached to me and we do things together. He tries to help me though it's not easy being so small." Linda noticed how her 'sister-in-law' was reflecting her situation on the 'little putto' how she loved to call her boy, as he reminded her of the two little ones on Michelangelo's painting with his bouncing and curly hair. The dark and handsome club owner had been right. She would need a nudge in a more positive direction. "Charlie! Come to mommy!"

The little boy left his toys and came as fast as he could.

"Cookie?" he asked. She handed him a small piece.

"So no wings yet? Or anything else?" Chloe squinted.

"No, he is completely ordinary. Well, not for me obviously." The petite blonde caressed the tiny curls of her boy and he climbed on her lap, looking at his auntie with his huge dark eyes and then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Auntie Loe!" Charlie looked at his cookie and gave it to her, showing his four front teeth.

"Thank you, Charlie!" The toddler had her wrapped around his finger immediately.

"So what about you?" Linda Martin tried to sound casual, helping herself to some sugar for her coffee. "Already entertaining the idea of changing diapers again?"

"Don't let me get there, please! Your brother-in-law is smothering me with the right diet, the right amount of exercise, et cetera, et cetera. Now he is running crazy decorating the nursery. And he has Trixie sucked into that vortex of Luciferness. She is actually planning the gender reveal party because she says she doesn't trust him with that." She rolled her eyes quite dramatically.

"Hahahaha! I second her with that." Linda reached for another cookie. "But isn't it a good thing that he is committed? Wasn't Daniel happy when you told him you were pregnant with Trixie?" Linda looked at her over her glasses.

"I guess so. Dan was obsessed with work, so he was happy but rather absent," the dark blonde shrugged but smiled at the Nephilim who was playing with one of her hair strands. "I just worry that maybe I get more than I can handle."

"Why is that?" The tiny psychologist had to keep the conversation casual. "Charlie is so easy to have and probably yours will be, too. Look how Trixie turned out. She is clever, honest and gets good grades. She may be livelier than you at that age, but it's because you are not holding her back as your mother did with you. She is more carefree and independent, don't you think? I believe you are a good mother. Why should that be different with the one you're carrying now?"

"You're right. Maybe I just worry too much."

"How about a short stroll through the park? Charlie needs to get out a bit and I do, too. I seem to spend far too much time inside."

Dr. Linda Martin was going to manipulate her friend by taking her to the playground. She could see the fear in her eyes. She probably did still believe in the nonsense the ecclesiastic lunatic had planted in her head.

xxxxx

LUX was closed for maintenance during the weekend and Lucifer Morningstar was supervising it together with Beatrice Espinoza. The crew that was painting the nursery was also busy repainting some corners of the club, so the New Year's Party would be extraordinary. The coverage of the little 'pastorela' had been well received and the tables were all reserved - twice. Beatrice had had the glorious idea of offering a 'tardeada', a discotheque opening for teenagers from her school without alcoholic beverages during the afternoon of the 31st and the decorations which were going up on Monday were practically paid double. The little urchin was so resourceful!

He held her by the shoulder and hauled her along the club asking her for opinions on the golden letter and number-balloons, the golden stars dangling from the ceiling, the glitter, the virgin cocktails the staff was going to mix. For the very first time in her life Trixie felt important and adult. Lucifer had always treated her like an adult but making choices for a real business was something else than playing Monopoly.

"What shall we offer as snacks? What do nosy urchins like you desire on such an occasion?"

"Maybe some sliders, wings and miniature hot dogs? Nachos and popcorn for sure. Pretzels, chips and by that word I mean your crisps. No peanuts – we might get into trouble with those." The black-haired pre-teen enjoyed being asked for her opinion.

"Don't we need a gluten free option? You know, like carrots, cucumbers and celery with a dip? Women like that stuff."

"Yeah, mothers like that stuff, but kids not so much."

"Duly noted. So there are no parents allowed?"

"Definitely not!" Trixie crossed her arms to make her point clear. She wasn't risking leaving the much greener side of the school grass.

"Leave Trixie alone!"

Daniel Espinoza, dressing a black jacket with a grey hoodie underneath, ran from the gallery towards the club owner and his daughter which caused both to frown at him. When he noticed nothing alarming was going on, he relaxed somewhat. "What are you doing here? Kids are not allowed into bars!" He fumed.

"Ah, the always precocious Detective Espinoza!" Lucifer Morningstar had a hard time not to call him douche or telling him he looked like somebody of the crew working at the place. "As you can see, LUX is closed for the public and we are remodeling. And FYI, your daughter is so kind to help me with an impending event. What business brings you over?"

"Your wife told me where to find my daughter. She shouldn't be here! You are corrupting her."

"I beg your pardon! I do nothing of this sort." Lucifer stepped into Dan's vital space and stared down on him, his fine cool wool suit in harsh contrast to Daniel's fake leather jacket. "Beatrice is organizing a school party, not that you would take any interest in rollerblading and karaoke."

Daniel looked around and there was indeed nothing illicit he could use to pin on Lucifer. There were no bottles in sight, the bar was under plastic sheets and there were some painters with their buckets and brushes. He looked somewhat disappointed.

"I have to supervise, but you can share a coke with your daughter at my office in the back, and I am not referring to the one you snort up. It would do both of you well if you talked. She has been very upset with you." He turned around and walked to the handymen, his red soles reflecting the illumination of the place like a car taillight.

Not even five minutes later Daniel Espinoza was back at Lucifer's throat, pushing his right index into his rival's chest. Lucifer had heard a lot of angry shouting from the office, but not thought it would spiral so fast. There had been a time the dark club owner believed he and the detective could become friends, but Charlotte's death definitely had severed that band. The muscular detective was blinded by grief and had him chosen to be the scapegoat.

"You are going to regret this, Morningstar! No way in this life you are going to steal my daughter!"

Daniel tried to shove him, but he wouldn't move an inch. Nor did he answer. Exasperated, the detective left the club. It was just then when Trixie dared to come out of the office.

"I gather you told your dad about the adoption?"

"Yes. I was so angry at him, so I threw it into his face. I am sorry. I messed up."

He pulled her into his side and felt her shivering.

"This is going to complicate it, you know that."


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you doing Namaah?"

Torothin joined her and sat on a metal container of a building. He had noticed her going into several hell loops, but she had come back to this one twice. He had never entered one as he had been trained to be a warrior.

"Observing and learning. Watch!"

In front of them, a dark-haired human spawn sat opposite to a human male and threw all her hate against him. She wasn't afraid, though, even if in a very disadvantaged position. As the scene developed, the mother of the spawn arrived and shortly after a dark-haired man followed. Torothin believed him to be the father before he realized who he was. With big eyes he exchanged looks with Namaah. They watched the scene until the mother of the spawn ended the life of the trapped soul.

"Do you think she is our lord's spawn?" Torothin had liked her scent and cherished her sweet gift.

"Nah. She is all human, but very different to death souls. I wonder if all humans are as strong willed as she is." Namaah slid down from the container and motioned Torothin to follow her. "This is going to be our secret. No word to the Lilim." She led him to another hell loop. "Our king took me to this one and some others. The sky and the light are always the same."

"You believe he did that for a reason?"

"Obviously. He led me there on purpose and told me to wait inside or outside. The ones I didn't enter are different. This one you saw is different. We are getting trained for a reason. And the human youngster was here for a reason."

"Will we train with living humans? Live with living humans? I learned humans are fragile and weak. The youngster didn't seem so. She was quite similar to us, don't you think?"

"She is trained by Mazikeen of the Lilim." Namaah concluded as if this would explain everything.

"Well, yes, but in that loop, we witnessed, she was too young to be trained and she was fierce in the eye of danger." Torothin sounded impressed.

"I think my purpose is another. The loops I witnessed always had some caretakers and mothers present."

"But you are training to be a warrior. As am I." He lifted the decorative blackish-green scales of his neck.

"True," she agreed. "I haven't figured that out yet."

* * *

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" The blond detective sat in sport leggings and T-shirt on the old Persian Ghom in front the warm fireplace and padded the place to her right. Something was up. And not something fun. Although her movements and voice seemed soft, her partner sensed the conversation wouldn't be pleasant and looking in the winter lake eyes he could perceive determination.

"Of course, my darling. Are you going to grill me? I'd prefer if you'd fire me up."

"You have been pretty busy with the nursery," she started casually.

"I have, haven't I? Sorry if I neglected you in any way." Was that everything? He sat beside her, reached for her hand with his long fingers and kissed her palm almost beggingly.

"No, it's not that. I just see how much you are nesting, and I can't put that together with the Lucifer I know." Blue-grey eyes looked deep into his soul, searching for something.

"Why can't I be nesting? I have huge wings, haven't I?" Why was she like that? He frowned.

"Because I am not even sure if I am happy with another child and it scares me that you are, and I am not. You have always said you despise children and now this?!" Her voice got louder.

"Don't you love me?" He looked hurt. "This child is a part of mine, as it is a part of you." The pattern of the rug suddenly was much more interesting than her face and his voice broke. Didn't she understand how rare such an event was? A supernova was a dime a dozen and it still hurt him when it happened. This pregnancy was a miracle. And it only happened because she was a miracle.

"I love you! Never question that. But I am a professional and I am a mother already. I like my work and I had never contemplated to get pregnant again. I am overwhelmed." Chloe sighed and held his hand, knowing it was the only way to keep him on the spot after hearing the tone of his voice.

"You also believed I couldn't be a responsible partner and sexually exclusive. And I am, am I not? You don't need to feel that way. I will take care of it. Of everything!" His eyes searched for hers, looking for an acknowledgment in her face. "Unfortunately I am no sea horse. Imagine me getting fat." He allowed himself a bright smile and she actually curled her lips in response.

"It's not that simple." The tone had become lighter, at last! But she wasn't convinced yet. He could hear it between the lines.

"Oh, but it is, Chloe!" He started massaging the foot she had laid on her leg because of the lotus position she was in. "Leave it to me." He knew how to get things done and he could pay for additional help. There was no problem at all!

"A baby is not a toy." Now the voice was the typical matter of fact she employed at work. Not anxious anymore. Getting there!

Lucifer stopped massaging the foot and reached for her hands again. "I am well aware. Didn't I babysit your daughter once in a while without breaking her? I can train with Charlie. I am a fast learner, you know that. And I solemnly promise I won't let myself go like Charlotte's husband did. No crocs, ever!"

Chloe managed to produce a sincere smile.

"Can we just go a bit slower? I need more time to adjust and to know what I want." Lucifer really seemed eager to take care of the possible child, that was a good thing, but Chloe wanted to feel the joy for herself, and it wasn't there yet. She looked at her belly. There was no sign, no protuberance, anything that indicated she was carrying the Devil's spawn. Why was she so pessimistic? Spawn had a positive connotation when he said it, but when she thought about it, it contained the darkness of every horror movie her mother was in, the frightening illustrations she saw at the Vatican and his scarred body she saw every time he came back from Hell, frightening her to the bones, until she asked him to go shower first.

"Anything you desire, Chloe." He put his right on her belly, and she could sense his warmth and love when he caressed it with little strokes. Maybe she was just paranoid. She still had a month to think about it and he was busy fixing a room and leading a business, and then they had some murder to solve in the meantime.

"Let's go to that law firm tomorrow morning. I could need your help with those guys."

"Anything you wish." Lucifer embraced her from behind, slinging his legs and arms around her, snuggling and resting his head on her shoulder. She finally gave in and relaxed, letting her back rest on his warm body.

* * *

Monday morning was one day away from the New Years Eve parties at LUX and probably not many lawyers would be frequenting the firm, but if his beloved consort asked for something he was going to comply. She was wearing the nice black pants suit he had given her some weeks ago and an aquamarine blouse, highlighting her brass colored curls and enhancing her eyes. He was drinking her image like the product of an award-winning distillery. She looked so professional and precious at the same time and he simply couldn't get enough of her. To quench his thirst for her, he put his hand on her back, knowing perfectly well she didn't like expressions of caring or love in front of suspects.

They entered the high-rise building and after a fast security check they were on the way to the twentieth floor. Only two men were riding the same elevator. Middle management checking on the staff, apparently. Lucifer pitied them while they were admiring his consort, his left hand firmly on her back. He didn't even let go of Chloe when they stepped out at the firm's L.A. branch.

The young, Korean looking receptionist stopped chatting over her ear pods when she spotted the tall, sharp dressed man, who smashed his ringed hand on the desk to attain her attention. She smiled brightly.

"How may I help you?" Her cherry red lipstick contrasted with her impeccable, porcelain-like skin.

Chloe pushed her open hair back and plainly stated: "LAPD. We are here to see Mr. Meyers or Mrs. Berkin."

"I am afraid. They are not in. What's it about?"

"Inheritance, testaments." Lucifer Morningstar smiled, leaning seductively at the front desk. "You surely know who could be of assistance in these cases."

"Just a second please." The receptionist flashed her retainers before leaving into the back. Not a minute later she had returned with a grey suited twentysomething, whose brightly colored Hermes tie was obviously fruit of a good deal. "This is Mr. Kowalski. He might be able to assist you."

"Is that so?" Lucifer looked at the lean, fashionable combed, brown-haired lawyer and picked up some sexual interest. "Hello, Mr. Kowalski. I do hope you can help us in more than one way. Lucifer Morningstar, consultant. This is Detective Chloe Decker from the LAPD."

"We are looking into the deaths of several recently passed clients of yours. It is just procedure; we want to rule out any wrongdoing in order to release the bodies." Chloe lied bluntly, handing over a short list of names.

"Please follow me, but I don't have to tell you, that we are not in the position to give out any information regarding the amounts or the beneficiaries." The lawyer led them to a meeting room.

"Oh, but you can surely help us with something." Lucifer's eyes wandered seductively over the entire body and remained a bit too long on the zipper before returning to the hazel eyes and licking his lips while his hands played in the pockets of his black pants.

"Let me see what I can do." The young man disappeared while Chloe stared at Lucifer disapprovingly.

"What?" He shrugged. "It's not like I am going to have sex with him. And you took me with you because you knew it is the only way to get that stuff without a warrant."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and he grinned, pecking her on the lips.

"We are a great team, aren't we Detective?"

"Yes Lucifer, we are." Chloe genuinely smiled.

She enjoyed that spark they had at work. At home he tried to be the exemplary husband, pleasing and protecting her most of the time, but at work he fell into the pattern of behavior she found so alluring and appalling at the same time.

"Let's look for some clues somewhere else."

She stepped out and asked an assistant for the restrooms while he went to look for the lawyer. Unfortunately there were no filing systems near the restrooms. She hoped her husband had more luck. Returning to the meeting room she stumbled into another lawyer, a woman in her mid-fifties, apparently in a senior position.

"Excuse me. Maybe you could help me. My name is Detective Decker from the LAPD. Are you Mrs. Berkin?"

The elegant woman answered somewhat annoyed. "No, and she is not in. Took days off after a client dropped dead and left us to clean the mess."

"Really? Can you tell me more about it? I am actually here because of the body in the morgue."

"He is still at the morgue?" The woman looked surprised and Chloe had to be careful.

"There were some questions from Forensics."

"Yeah, I thought there would be some. Nobody who takes care of himself like Barry Gould would simply die like that."

"Do you have an address of the next of kin? Apparently, there is nobody in the State of California."

"There is none. He left everything to the Humane Society and another organization. Nice guy with a big heart."

"Well, thank you for your help, Ms.?"

"Winter. Anne Winter." She stretched her hand out to Chloe. "If you ever need a lawyer, do not hesitate to call me. I can help you rearranging your prenup if you know what I mean."

"I don't even have a prenup. But thanks anyway."

"Then your very generous husband must love you very much." Ms. Winter pointed to the engagement ring and the wedding band.

"Yes, he does." She smiled at that thought.

"Consider yourself lucky, especially in this city."

Lucifer Morningstar returned to the meeting room shortly afterwards. He had gotten copies of every file they needed from the grey suit and he only had to bite an earlobe and sweettalk a bit. Both left the firm immediately.

xxxxx

"That was somewhat illegal, Detective."

"We were not impersonating anybody, and we didn't show a warrant or said we were working an active case. We didn't even mention a name."

"So Chloe did Lucifer?" He looked at her fondly.

"Yeah, you could call it that way. Team Morningstar." She got into her red Beemer and kissed him fervently when he got on the co-pilot seat.

"Mrs. Morningstar!" He moved over to her and rubbed his stubble on her cheeks, played with her curls and pushed one hand under her cotton blouse, searching for her breast. "I suggest we move to the back seat."

* * *

I would just send some encouragement to all you out there. Stay safe and take care! All my best!


	17. Chapter 17

**A short one this time, erased half of it. Sitting at home doesn't help. Hope you like it nonetheless. Take care!**

* * *

The heat and the stench, even if it was winter, was almost unbearable. Ella searched for some tools while the decomposing body was feast for flies, maggots and larvae.

"Poor Rosalind!" she exclaimed. "We found you too late, but I swear we will find who did this to you!"

Unphased from everything Lucifer took a good look of the corpse and sniffed. "Two weeks, Miss López?"

"Good guess, buddy! What gave it away?" She retrieved a maggot and put it in a small container.

"Well, if you are to question me, the larvae and flesh flies did. They do not appear until a certain time of putrefaction. It's really just like any other meat left in the sun." He smiled at the tiny lab tech.

Chloe displayed a very disgusted expression. She preferred to look for clues away from the dead woman. Rosalind, like Rosalind Parks or Rosalind Franklin. She had probably been well over eighty. Why would she turn up in the desert like a mob victim that was supposed to disappear for good? A drug cartel wouldn't do that. If it was murder, and it certainly looked like it, it would have been much easier to kill her with an overdose of heart medication and that would point towards family or acquaintances. She tapped the index finger on her mouth, a reflex she always had when something was bothering her and searched the ground, her violet gloves in stark contrast to the yellowish soil. The detective saw something moving under a rock and turned it around, just before she shrieked out loud and tried to stamp the monstrosity of a scorpion. Lucifer was by her side in an instant and held her back.

"What the hell, Lucifer?" she snapped.

"What are you doing, Chloe!? Do you want to kill it? Why?" His eyes pierced her, and his voice became instantly accusatory.

"It's a bloody scorpion!"

"So? This single fact gives you the right to destroy its life?" He crouched besides the light-colored animal with a dark, slightly moving back. "Look, it's a female carrying her babies. What has she done to you? You moved her hiding spot where she felt safe. We are invading her habitat not the other way around."

"It's dangerous and it's hideous." A repulsed glare mixed with fear stared back at him.

"Just like me before I shower, right?" He retorted, deeply hurt, and let the scorpion climb on his hand where it barely fit. He studied the large, sand colored pincers and its hairy tail with its bent stinger with heightened interest.

Ella, now curious about the quarrel, came over.

"Oh, it's a Giant Hairy Desert Scorpion! The largest in North America. Wow! She was for sure looking for food to feed her offspring at night and there is a lot around Rosalind. Be careful, Lucifer. When she stings, it's as painful as a bee sting, and she will for sure protect her babies."

He squatted to let the arachnid carefully down, next to a larger rock, and the animal rushed away into hiding.

"Yeah, it's dangerous and hideous and therefore has no right to walk the Earth, right? It's over 400 million years of evolution, an adaptation to an environment full of enemies. It's not like she chose to look like that just for the fun of it." Lucifer stepped in front of Chloe, still looking deeply hurt, lashing out, and Chloe was taken by surprise of his sudden outburst.

"I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." Chloe exclaimed. Of course it was never going to be forgotten.

"No, you weren't. That's why we are experiencing another mass extinction. And that has been happening since the Ice Age. You humans are the reason mammoths and wool rhinos don't exist on this plane anymore. If you can eat it, you eat and eat until it is extinct, and if it's considered dangerous or ugly, it has no right to live either." He shoved his hands into his pockets before she could get a hold of one.

"Come on! Now you're exaggerating!" She crossed her arms. He was being a drama queen. Again.

"Guys, calm down!" Ella was surprised to see her friends so worked up because of a small animal. "I guess I will have the results as early as the 3rd of January. Here is Rosalind's ID. You can work with that in the meantime."

"Thank you, Ella!" Chloe took the ID as if it was the last straw to hold on. "I will head back to the precinct." She looked back at her upset partner. "It might take a while and we might need to make a detour."

Ella nodded. When Lucifer was upset it wasn't easy to calm him down. He would usually try to break something or take it out on somebody who wouldn't be Chloe. Something must have happened.

"What is going on?" the lab tech whispered.

"Too many things. We are both stressed out." The detective sighed before she headed to her car, following her tall partner who seemed to have a dark cloud hanging over him. She would need to apologize a lot, not that she could undo her behavior.

"I am really sorry!" she shouted holding her hands up in the air, knowing that public display of regret would probably work somewhat to smooth things over. "What can I do to make this right?"

"How about accepting everything that I am as a first step?" Lucifer's eyes flashed briefly.

"I am trying."

"I have been very patient, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have." There was no point arguing, she married the Devil and she still didn't want to see him as such. She simply couldn't bear it. She loved her partner, but not this 'devilish hotness' as he called it. She recoiled from it and obviously he had noticed her revulsion. "I know, it's not fair to you." What else could she say?

Lucifer looked out of the window while she drove back to the city and didn't utter a word for over an hour, completely out of character.

xxxxx

Trixie was waiting for Lucifer at LUX and overjoyed when her mother dropped him off. The club owner's mood changed instantly for the better when he passed the brass gates as she dragged him by the hand. The club was a sea of gold and black and he congratulated her wholeheartedly, not complaining about her clinging to his arm during her tour of the club.

"You really did well, urchin. This looks professional and will appeal to the adults later tonight. I can only hope your schoolmates will enjoy it."

"Sure they will. Look! The screens have some funny video loops, we have added some colorful umbrellas to the drinks."

"The colors are not from Bols, right?"

"No, Patrick and I experimented with food colorings. Don't they look cool?" Trixie eyed him to see his approval.

"They look like poison! I guess that was the idea. But what have you done to the piano?"

"I pulled it to the corner over there. Didn't want it to get sticky. I know how much you'd hate that."

"And what about the waiters?"

"They come in a black suit or dress. It was up to them, no uniform, but name tags. There is a buffet, so not really a need for more than three. Everything is family friendly, even the glasses are made of plastic, so no way they hurt each other." Trixie grinned, waiting for approval.

"Ah, thoughtful like your mother. Seems you have everything under control. Well done, urchin!"

He didn't like the plastic glasses, but it would be worse if a spawn cut itself, and they looked like acceptable high balls. His thoughts wandered to the Detective. Maybe he exaggerated a bit. He pulled out his iPhone and texted a couple of friendly devil and black heart emojis. She was punished enough with her guilty look on her face when he left the car. He would return to the routine of assimilation showing her his Devil eyes, wings or whatever, one by one.


	18. Chapter 18

When the parents came to pick up their very happy teens, Chloe arrived from the precinct. Lucifer was playing the piano, looking dark, raffish and untouchable. She just glanced over and greeted some of the parents she knew. Trixie was thrilled she had accomplished something so important to her and that was the paramount reason Chloe had allowed her to organize the party.

"I am so proud of you!" she said, embraced her kid and Trixie beamed.

The girl was sure she would be popular after this event. That had been her main concern. After the bullying in elementary school Trixie was so happy, she had been mainly accepted by the new class. She would never allow being pushed around anymore. Maze had helped her to stay her ground.

"Thanks mom! Everybody had a blast. What a way to end the year! I am really looking forward to class again!"

A sentence Chloe never dared to even think to hear. Her little girl finally belonged. And what about herself? She wasn't an outcast anymore. Palmetto was way in the past and part of it was her husband's doing. If he only wouldn't be so difficult sometimes! His Luciferness was something she cherished by now, but his physical appearance as King of Hell quailed her at the same time.

When the last family left, she went over to the piano.

Lucifer had waited patiently for her to approach. He acknowledged her, playing and singing "I Am in the Mood for Love" from Louis Armstrong and smiled hesitantly.

She sat beside him, quiet, waiting for him to finish, watching him with these profoundly amazing eyes which always made him feel safe. A glimpse of heaven. And he had been screwing it up. Again.

He reached for her hands, pressing his lips on her knuckles. Rubbing his stubble on her palms. An expression of regret and a peace offering. Big dark eyes drowned in hers.

"I am waiting." She caressed his hands, but her eyes didn't express anything.

"I may have exaggerated," he whispered, cautiously.

"You have and you made me feel really bad. I can't deal with this rollercoaster of emotions. I will make an additional effort to accept everything you are, but I need your help."

"I am going to be patient. I trust you." He wouldn't let go of her hands. "But you must know I would never hurt you physically. I will always protect you. No matter how I might look."

"I know that – here." The dark honey blonde signaled to her head before she put her hand on her stomach. "But down here it gets wobbly. It's difficult to digest." She managed a crooked smile. "I don't do it on purpose. It just gets the best of me."

"We have always been a good team, haven't we Detective?" He perked up. "Each of us just does what we always do, our part of the job. And we help each other, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes we do." The smile was genuine.

xxxxx

Six hours later they stood embracing each other in the center of the club joining the countdown for the New Year. The place was full of happy singles and young couples, kissing each other, celebrating, with high hopes and new resolutions. Chloe finally felt carefree. She lay her head on Lucifer's chest and it felt good. Everything was going to be well again.

* * *

When Chloe woke up on New Year's Day, it was almost noon. She heard busy noise from downstairs. The most favorite people in the world were fixing lunch apparently – and singing along. She stretched her body and it felt good. Even if it was a California king size bed, it was nice to have it for herself. Lucifer would snuggle up against her all night and she had less space to move.

New year, new start. She would make the most of it.

Agreed, she had had thought that in September, but maybe she was expecting too much from him. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Maybe she had been too inflexible, too, and both had recently fought over dominance. Both had strong temper. Of course they would butt heads and that didn't mean they didn't like or love each other. She usually enjoyed the little verbal power struggle.

Chloe pushed the duvet and the bed sheets away and sat up, her dangling feet searching for the satin slippers that matched her Victoria Secret pajama. Lucifer had criticized it – what else? He obviously wanted the best for her, and he couldn't fathom her choices. He had even presented her a selection of fine silk nightwear during the last months, but she loved her old stuff and he hadn't dared to get rid of it. She was sure, he wanted to, but he had never removed the clothing of his overnight guests in the penthouse, either. Quite the opposite, he had them dry cleaned in case they would return for them. They never had.

She thought that had been very sweet and equally sad at the same time. It showed he cared about his one-night stands, about people, no matter what he said. But it also demonstrated that his lovers never understood that he did. Her mind went back some years ago, to the interrogation of his many penthouse visitors. He fulfilled their desires of the moment, and that had been all. It must have been quite disconcerting to be considered inconsequential. No wonder he was clingy and uber-generous now.

Slowly she stood up and went on the balcony. It was a nice start of the year, not too cold and sunny. Downstairs she heard the handling of pots, china and cutlery. Her stomach grumbled. It was definitely time to go to the kitchen.

"Good morning, love!" He called out as soon as she was descending the stairs.

Lucifer was standing in white linen pants, partially covered by a white apron around his hips, just like a fancy bar waiter, bare chested and his Devil wings out, but resting close behind his back.

He handed her a long drink glass filled with berries, blackberry mousse and dark chocolate sauce on top and a long silver spoon. "Try this!" He kissed her over the countertop of the island as if nothing were different.

Chloe had to swallow hard at first and focused on the sweet sin in her hands, trying to play her uneasiness down.

"Why did you serve it like that? It's nice, but rather unusual for a dessert."

"Oh, you see, I was going for a quote from Brecht's Mother Courage: He who wants to have breakfast with the Devil needs to have a long spoon." He smirked. "So, there it is."

"Okay."

"It's better than okay. Don't you think? Want some coffee?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Yes! Please!" She held up her empty mug and looked around. "Where's Trixie?"

"Oh, she will be back by five. Madison and her mother Stacey came by earlier. They liked the dessert, too."

"And they saw you looking like that?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Well yes. It wasn't like we were expecting them, of course." He grinned and poured some foamed milk in her coffee.

"Of course." She stirred the Splenda and concentrated on her mug.

"Is there any problem? Don't tell me you are jealous?" He put his arms on the marble kitchen island and rested his face on his palms, looking into her eyes. Playful interest, Chloe thought, but maybe he deflected and referred to the elephant in the room. She blushed, he had her there.

"You are?" His smile brightened and he bumped a finger on her nose. "Worry not, the whole day is solely dedicated to us."

"It is?" She sounded surprised enough to encourage him to spill the beans.

"Well yes. I have already prepared most of lunch and partially dinner. We are having 'Ostiones a la Diabla' and 'Angels on Horseback' for lunch, followed by a mixed salad with bruschetta – you'll see why you'll need the strength – and for dinner something simple, just like you enjoy it: a savory potato-leek-soup and 'Poor Devil'-spaghetti. Remedy will come over at three and give us a professional anti-stress shiatsu massage and a gentle facial. I got two sneak peaks - one is the new Weaponizer and the other a cheesy chick flick you like to much. Probably Beatrice is back by then and we can invite her friend and her mother for dinner if you want. I could throw a porterhouse on the Weber and then we have the gorgonzola-soaked spaghetti as primo piatto."

"Come again?"

"Am I too fast?" He inclined his head slightly and took a sip of the lungo he had made for himself with the Pavoni. His eyes flashed as he put up a satisfied smirk. "You'll have two types of oysters for lunch and a salad before we are having phenomenal sex. Afterwards Remedy will ease your sore body and pamper your face and you have to put up with my movie before you and your daughter get a rewarding dinner and another movie more to your liking." His wings flared after he put the left pinky in her dessert and licked the cream off.

Chloe gulped. The wings were enormous and surrounded the whole island but she recapacitated fast, moved her face close to his and asked nearly equally frisky: "So you have planned to stay at home the first day of the year? I like it!"

**Just a short chapter. Home office has taken up a lot of my time. I had never imagined that writing online exams and formatting material could keep somebody so busy. Usually I would garnish it more, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe further ahead. Please keep safe and stay at home! All my best!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ultra posse nemo obligantur**

Trixie returned in the early evening together with her classmate and the mother. Chloe invited them into the vast and light hall.

"I hadn't noticed the beautiful light fixture!" exclaimed Stacey. She was a very good-looking woman in her mid-forties with shoulder long brown, balayage-lightened hair wearing a pine green asymmetrical dress. Chloe felt a bit underdressed in her stonewashed blue leggings, her short-sleeved white shirt and messy ponytail but overplayed it.

"Thank you! Please come in! Would you like to stay for dinner? My husband has prepared something simple, but tasty."

"Your husband is a very convincing host! He already talked me into it in the morning. You have gotten yourself a gorgeous stud there." She winked. "Where is he anyway?"

"Outside, keeping an eye on the meat. You eat meat, don't you?"

"I am originally from Texas. I basically breathe beef." She winked again and her hazelnut eyes sparkled.

"If you want call your husband. We have already contemplated him for dinner."

"Awww! That's so nice of you. Richard will surely enjoy it. Let me give him a call." She fished for her cell in her purse Chloe was sure doubled her monthly salary.

Showing Stacey to the deck where Lucifer was standing in front of the professional gas grill turning several Polish sausages, Chloe inhaled the male scent and took his appearance in. He wore a bit too tight night blue shirt from La Martina to his linen pants he somehow managed not to wrinkle or stain. The apron surely helped but didn't explain the perfect casual but still somewhat formal look.

"Welcome back, Stacey! How nice of you to stay for dinner!" The lips barely touched the guest's hand and she blushed hard. "Is your better half coming, too?"

She only managed to nod, and he gifted her with a brilliant row of teeth.

"Where are the kids?" He looked at Chloe raising an eyebrow.

"They headed upstairs immediately; you know how teenagers are, when they are together."

"Well, they should be coming down right away! I made some hot dogs for them before they starve waiting for dinner." He put his hands on his hips, puffed lightly and shouted: "Beatrice! Where are your manners? Come down and bring your friend Madison! Chop, chop!"

The girls rushed downstairs, trampling like little pachyderms and Trixie embraced Lucifer at his waist.

"Sorry! Hi! Here we are."

"I can see that. Take a plate and serve yourself a hot dog. There is homemade ketchup, onion and tomato dices, and hot German mustard. Don't even dare complain about not getting that yellow mass from French's." The girls grabbed a bun and helped themselves immediately. Lucifer looked pleased hearing their little noises. "There is chocolate milkshake on the kitchen counter if you want. What do you say?"

There was a unison 'thank you Lucifer' and off they ran again.

"So, now that we have dealt with the little burdens, we can proceed making you comfortable. What would you like to drink, Stacey? Perhaps the mango margarita Chloe likes so much?" He went over to the rather large wet bar and reached for the blender, spinning on his own axis and displaying his assets in the formfitting clothes that barely held them in anymore.

"Oh, yes, please!" Stacey's cheeks reddened quite a bit making Chloe cross her arms and roll her eyes, although she knew he couldn't help it.

'Tall, dark and handsome' just smirked, kissed her softly and said: "You'll get a very special piñada Chloe."

xxxxx

The evening was quite agreeable Chloe had to admit two hours later. Dinner on the deck had been casual and nice, the conversation mainly small talk on music and films and about the girl's school performance after Trixie and Madison had headed to the lounges. Safe topics and Lucifer being a restrained Devil. Chloe now knew that Stacey worked as an interior designer and Richard had a small but apparently profitable software company, which was nice as both knew how difficult it was to balance work and home. Outdoor heaters and fur blankets contributed to a cozy atmosphere when Richard and Lucifer ended up singing duets for their special someone.

"I actually thought you were an arrogant ass, when I picked up Madison yesterday." Richard said, patting Lucifer on the shoulder.

"So you thought I was a dick, Dick?" Lucifer grinned smugly.

"Yeah." He laughed wholeheartedly. "I was so wrong. And your daughter is so much fun to have. Now I know from whom she got it."

Neither Lucifer nor Chloe corrected his assumption.

"Thanks. I hope we see you around more often. You have a well-trained voice and I rarely have the chance to sing with somebody. Chloe prefers to listen."

"Sure. We'll do that. Next time you come over to our place."

"I look forward to it. You show me how to make a true Texan steak rub. Deal?" Lucifer liked the straightforwardness of the man in front of him.

"Yes, Sir." Richard tipped an imaginary hat and grabbed another Czech pilsner.

xxxxx

Madison nudged Trixie again.

"I don't see Lucifer being the actual Devil aside that he talks my parents into drinking and eating more than the usual. My mom is normally uber-conscious about her figure and dad actually doesn't like singing at home. He says he sings enough at church."

"He's not evil, he just punishes bad guys. Your parents are not bad at all, they are really nice." Trixie slurped on her soda.

"Yeah, I guess." Playing with her rings, Madison continued eyeing Trixie's stepdad. "It's just weird. He flirts with both and they like it and your mom seems to be okay with it."

"My mom knows it's like a sport for him. Lucifer always teases or flirts with people. He likes women way more than men. But he likes your dad. It's not an everyday occasion he is friendly to a man. He is quite demeaning with them. You should see him when he talks to my biological dad!" Trixie sat cross-legged on the lounge and looked down to the city lights.

"But if he's the Devil, won't your mom and you go to Hell when you die?"

Trixie thought about that. Would she want to go to Heaven? Or would she want to stay with Lucifer? She knew her mom or she wouldn't go to Hell when dead as Lucifer had expressed that more than once. Hell itself was dangerous but exciting if not being punished. The black-haired teen wanted to visit again.

"He says we won't. He wouldn't allow it."

"So he is immune to holy water and churches?" Madison raised a brow.

"Yeah. And he doesn´t need to get invited to step into a house either. He isn't a vampire. When I was little, he would often surprise us making breakfast though he had no keys. Mom always wondered about that." She grinned, remembering the unexpected visits.

Madison shrugged. "He sounds like fun. So, about going to Six Flags on Saturday. Can you get him to take us?"

"Obviously! Don't worry. Just watch!"

Trixie went over to the adults who were still chatting along, trailed by Madison.

"Can you take us to Six Flags on Saturday?" She stood behind the chair and put her arms around Lucifer, who looked somewhat confused.

"Why would I do that, urchin?"

"Because you like Six Flags and you like me, and you know it's gonna be fun. And Madison has only been there once. She desires to go again and me, too" Flashing her teeth she looked at him intently with her big dark eyes.

"What's the magic word?" She had him in the sack and didn't even need to pull out all the arguments she had thought about.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase!"

Looking at the guests and his brunette who weren't opposed to the idea, apparently, the club owner was in charge of providing fun to the two girls.

"Very well then, you got yourself a ride."

Beatrice kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the lounge chairs with Madison.

xxxxx

After Chloe closed the main entrance door when their guests left, she herded Trixie to the girl's bedroom and then went back to the bar addressing Lucifer, who had just served himself another tumbler.

"So you showed Stacey and Madison your devil wings and they didn't comment it? How come?"

"I beg your pardon! When did I say that I did?" Lucifer looked confused.

"At breakfast."

"No, no. You simply jumped to conclusions. I was referring to my clothing." He wagged his index and tipped on her nose. "And besides, do you really believe Stacey would openly compare my perfect pectorals with her husband's?"

"No, but maybe your little belly? Both could compete with that." Chloe replied while picking up the glasses from the tray and putting them into the dishwasher.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Lucifer looked down and rubbed his abdomen somewhat worried.

"No, not at all. You just couldn't pose for an Adonis statue anymore, but I can use it as a soft pillow." She smirked at him.

"Take that back!"

"I won't. It's the truth." She pinched his belly with a fork. "See?"

"Don't start comparing bellies because you lose my little orca!" He grabbed another fork and wanted to get back at her.

"Careful Captain Ahab! You don't want to hurt Shamu!"

"Don't you dare comparing me with that maniac!" The fallen angel came around the counter, hands formed to claws and feigned chasing her, Chloe giggling, holding the fork in front of her and receding until her back touched the sink. She momentaneous startled and he took the opportunity to take the fork away and suck on her neck.

"Don't you dare giving me a hicky!"

"Why? You already have a ring from me."

"Exactly, I don't need a property branding."

"It's not a branding, it's just a symbol of my affection."

"I already carry the symbol of your affection; don't you think that's enough?"

"Absolutely not! If I could, I would wrap myself around you like Yaphit on the Orville."

"Of course you had to identify with that character!" Chloe rolled her eyes again but laughed and let him carry on. Right now she was absolutely happy, and she could always use the Hermes foulard he gifted her some weeks ago in case it really became a small bruise.

* * *

In the hell loop she was sitting this time, Namaah observed the interactions between humans and their beasts. She sat on a bench in a lush area full of plants and let the star above shine in her face. It always felt so different to Hell. No ash, little wind, light and a blast of colors. There was noise, but alien to her – mostly. She had spotted the metal boxes humans used to transport themselves, and other vehicles moved by their own force. She even had tried them out, Torothin in tow. Not so easy in the beginning, but now she had mastered them. It was all about balance. Her black hair would then fly, and it definitely was a very nice sensation not getting ash blown into the face. The male youngster used his tail to balance the vehicle, that was why he mastered the seat on wheels faster than her, but she was good and even could drive straight ahead without using her hands.

This time she was looking at the pets and the clothing of the young humans on a bench next to her. The female threw a ball and the little beast would bring it back, over and over again. Very strange. There was no purpose in the interaction, just play. It had been eons since she had played. Did human play until they reached full growth? For everything she found out more questions popped up.

Torothin didn't seem preoccupied with them, save the living human their lord had brought once. He was obsessed with her and her sugary treats. How could male demons be so simple minded? He was like this little beast she was watching.

Namaah's olive skin was nothing like the young human's one to her right, but she thought the red clothing of the female would complement it beautifully. It was loosely hanging from the shoulders and did only cover them and the body down to the solar plexus. It looked more like an adornment than protection of the soft parts and then so many chains and pendants were hanging from her neck. Absolutely impractical for fighting. So why did the lord ask her to become a warrior if he wanted to take her to Earth? If he wanted to. Maybe she was mistaken.

Leaving the hell loop before the murder took place, she walked along the basalt columns and wondered why they were never covered with ash, unlike the soil and the wastelands far from the inner Hell even if ash was blown around. After a long walk she reached her dwelling.

She had been living with the Lilim and the male for a while, but she couldn't understand their dull routine of fighting, eating and sleeping. She would be working on her armor, yes, but she was trying out crafts she had been observing in the loops. She had spun her own wool before, but it hadn't been in different colors or materials nor in elaborate patterns. That had been a luxury for the high-ranking females of the Lilim. Nirazeen was an experienced warrior, but not of high rank. Her life was simple and actually Torothin seemed more inclined to beautiful things, but he came from a family that belonged to the furrier guild. He knew how to work leather and he often played with his knives, carving symbols into his padded vests.

The slender youngster greeted and sat back on her bedding, her arm reaching for her basket full of strings and balls of wool.

"Still a caretaker?" Rather bored the warrior added: "You should be training more."

"I do, oh Nirazeen. I learn human techniques."

"No, you imitate humans."

"Isn't that learning?"

"No, learning is applying." She hissed and rushed almost into the youngster's face. As a warrior, Nirazeen wasn't to be questioned.

"You are right." Namaah lowered her head. Being submissive helped being considered weak. Right now she needed that. She required more time to figure things out and more information from her lord.

"Tomorrow you will train with Torothin from twilight till twilight."

"Yes."

She looked over to the male's corner. He lay on his bedding apparently asleep; belly down, his arms and legs bandaged. Another beating he had taken. He wasn't strong enough and Nirazeen enjoyed sending him to fight twice as sturdy adversaries just because she could. There was no lesson to be learned from fighting without a proper training. The Lilim only wanted to break him. Maybe her as well.

Squeezing the ball of wool and gathering her needles the young demon concentrated on something else. She was going to make a sleeve for the top she had in her basket already as she wanted to go topside with it.

* * *

Curled up on the couch in the corner of the resting room, Lucifer's head laid on Chloe's lap. She was stroking the black, forcefully tamed curly hair softly and he was actually purring, his mouth lightly open. Daniel could not comprehend how such a tall and dangerous man could make himself looking so small and inoffensive. His hostility against the consultant was rising again.

"Chloe, do you really need to make a scene at the precinct?"

Chloe stopped stroking her partner, looking up and Lucifer opened an eye, his purring turning into a barely perceivable growl.

"What is it now with you, Dan?" Chloe demanded, signature-rolling her eyes and Lucifer resumed purring, when she continued to play with his hair again.

"What is it with you? Can't you do that at home?"

"Sure we can, Daniel. But why wait? Or why hide in the evidence room like you do?" Lucifer growled again before he continued. "Why don't you get a life or at least a grip? Go and pester somebody else - like a partner for instance."

"You know very well that I work alone." Dan inhaled harshly and tried to make himself look bigger, but the effort was in vain as his exe's husband had closed his eyes again, ignoring him completely. He proceeded to his locker, grabbed his stuff and headed out.

"I wished he would stop being so angry with the world." Chloe sighed.

"He's angry at me, not the world. And I truly couldn't care less." Lucifer snuggled even closer. "But I should have given you the hicky. He then would have had a reason to get upset."

"You are incorrigible!" Chloe fake-slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt! In here!" He put a hand over his heart and imitated a suffering face.

"Poor Devil! Let me make you feel better before we go murder hunting." She kissed him softly on his lips before she gnawed on his lower one and he followed her lead kissing her back.

"Yes, please. All this administrative work was so dreadful. Not even visiting Miss López helped. I need fresh air!"

"Because you did so much today." Her sarcasm was always cherished. "But without Ella's work we wouldn't have another lead."

"What can I say?" Purring he offered her more feline behavior, butting his head into her hand so she would continue to scratch his scalp. "Keeping you happy is a full time job."


	20. Chapter 20

**In omnia paratus**

"Picket fences! So foreseeable! I can't see why somebody would kill the old lady. I bet there is crochet - evenly distributed in the household."

"There must be something. Quiet, Lucifer!" Drawing her Beretta, Chloe went around the Spanish style house and stopped to peek through the kitchen window but could not see anybody. She turned around for her partner only to notice he had disappeared before she resumed her reconnaissance of the lot, walking pressed to the wall and under the windowsills. The backyard door had a flap for a pet and by the size it was probably a dog. She had not heard any barks, and, in the report, there had not been any mention of it. She tried to open the door, but it was shut. She searched for a hidden key un some flowerpots and under some stones – nothing. Suddenly the door went ajar. Chloe drew her gun only to see Lucifer standing over her grinning holier-than-thou.

"What are you doing? Playing gardener won't get us anywhere! Come, come!" He lent her a hand and pulled her up.

Inside she encountered dollhouse-like fake Victorian furniture with many drapes, dusky pink velvet curtains and crystal vases, all of them filled with faded or dried up bouquets. The love seat was unusable due to oversized cushions and porcelain dolls which occupied it.

"She seemed to have lived alone. Lonely," the detective mused.

"Oh, no! You should go upstairs. There are two rooms used by students, apparently." His long nose pointed towards the staircase.

"And what else have you find out while I was trying to get into the kitchen?"

"That there are no students. Almost no clothes in the wardrobes, no suitcases, or bags, but books and notebooks scattered around. On vacay or with the family, I presume."

"So she rented the rooms to increase her pension."

"It would seem so." Lucifer nodded. "No wealth to harvest. Did she have any family?"

"I don't think so. I haven't found any. We need to look for her cellphone or an agenda." The brunette went to look for a phone and possible records of her contacts.

"So she had no cellphone on her?" He adjusted his golden lion cufflinks and proceeded to the dining area. He opened several drawers of an old cabinet and inspected the silverware carefully. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Ella didn't mention one and yes, at Rosalind's age it might be possible she wouldn't use a smartphone, but a burner-like one should be here." She found a vintage telephone seat in the hallway holding the address book she was looking for. "This house is a blast to the past!" she exclaimed but got no answer. Under her family name were two people Kristina and Anne. By the name probably her daughters or nieces and Chloe shot a picture with her cell before slipping the agenda into an evidence bag. Why hadn't the CSU arrived by now? She pushed her hair behind the shoulders and continued to search for other clues for probable murder motives.

The bedroom was filled with handmade cushions and blankets, mainly patchwork in so many colors it hurt the eyes. The daybed hosted most of them, but the queen-sized bed had at least six cushions and a cover over the duvet. Nothing screamed 'money'. So why had she been murdered?

"Have you found anything?" She shouted.

"Just the usual. It would seem there was no motive to end her life, unless…" Lucifer suddenly stopped thinking aloud.

"Unless? What is it?" Chloe descended the oak staircase to reunite with her partner who was still going through cupboards and drawers.

"Unless she was a witness to a crime. Old people always keep their important things in the kitchen or dining room. Ha! Look at that!" The tall man had retrieved a box from the top shelf of the decorative board over the door and emptied the contents on the kitchen table. Chloe leaned over it and her fingers pushed the first letters away until she found shares. Rosalind was at the stock market? Or was she safe keeping it for somebody else?

"That is interesting. These are old shares belonging to some Californian tech companies. They must be worth a little fortune now."

"It would seem so, Detective." Lucifer Morningstar enjoyed it when his wife got into 'work mode'. Her little mind would process information and immediately come up with potential suspects or possible motives. He had to hold onto him not to pet her head or kiss her on the forehead. She would consider it a distraction and not an encouragement, so the pet name had to suffice.

She only lifted her glance momentarily before she continued to analyze the content.

"Have you found anything else, Lucifer?"

"A purse with some letters. It was on a chair but hidden under the table. So probably no one had seen it. I actually wondered why the house isn't torn upside down. So I do believe she was a witness of something she shouldn't have seen, and they just took her." He smiled at his wife, happy to be at service, and handed her the items in question. "There you go!"

"Oh, there is a letter written to a Kristina I found in the address book. Not sent yet, the stamp is missing." She bagged the other letters and put that one aside. "Let me phone her. She lives in San Fernando Valley. Maybe she can come in today."

"So we could go to have our very late lunch now?" Lucifer's brows moved upwards "We could go and see her instead of asking her to come down to the precinct and indulge at that pretty place in Encino with the wonderful seafood I told you about."

When Chloe looked incredulously at him, he simply added: "It's not like we have to punish ourselves."

"We should wait for the CSU."

"Why? They are perfectly capable to get any evidence we might have overlooked, and you can text Ella about the little book, and the letters. It's not our fault they are unable to keep a schedule."

The dark consultant left the kitchen and the house, the detective following. Efficiency was something Chloe had always held in high esteem. He was right. Going to call the relative of the old lady and talking to her at once was better than to ask her to come to L.A. The time they would spend at the restaurant otherwise spent waiting or in traffic.

xxxxx

Katrina Saunders, a lawyer at Pepperdine Caruso School at Law, was Rosalind's eldest niece and seemed grief-stricken when she heard about her aunt's passing.

"Aunt Rosalind was more like a mother to me and my sister. Our own mother died when we were in High School and she pitched in whenever our dad had to travel for work. She helped with our tuition fees when dad had lost his job at one time." She blew into the sixth or seventh Kleenex, Lucifer lost track and took the traditional Californian house in. He looked at photographs and trophies. In most photos Rosalind was present.

"Why would your aunt end up in the desert?" Lucifer asked while playing with some decorative wicker balls.

"I can't answer that." the lawyer just shrugged.

"By any chance, do you know Mrs. Berkin or Mr. Meyers from Berkin, Meyers and Associates personally?" continued Chloe.

"Actually I do. Mrs. Berkin has some trainees from us. I mean from the university. Do you believe they are involved?" Ms. Saunders stopped sobbing.

"We have recently spoken to Mrs. Winter and Mr. Kowalski in another matter and I am simply curious if lawyers in Greater L.A. are well connected."

"Sure. If you are successful and you have a certain number of clients, you get noticed. Or if the law firm you work for is." She stood up from her dining table. "Winter you said. She is a specialist for real estate as far as I am aware. Berkin takes care of corporate law. Quite different. Let me check." She motioned the detective to follow her to her desk in a tiny office space that had been created in an enclosed deck. She started her laptop and went through some files. "Yes, I was right. Corporate law, mainly."

"But they do engage in family law, right?" Chloe played with a brass strand of hers.

"Any firm does." Katrina Saunders affirmed.

xxxxx

"That was a dead end." Adjusting his dark blue suit made of virgin wool and the especially soft cupro lining he recently came to fancy over regular satin, Lucifer Morningstar put on the Persol tortoiseshell sunglasses Chloe had gotten him at the Sunglass Hut. Of course she would notice that detail. She wore her usual black skinny fit jeans and boots but with a silk blouse in Biscay green which complemented her eyes perfectly. He smiled softly at her when he sat on the copilot seat. "Can we eat now? I am starving!"

"You can't starve." She grinned. "And it wasn't a dead end."

"Ah, that is your weak excuse for depriving me of culinary pleasures!?" He faked an outrage and stared at her over the rim of the glasses before pushing them up his nose. "Let's drive to the little Lakeside Café if you don't want seafood. They have quite a decent variety of Scotch and Bourbon and we might still make it for Happy hour. Do tell me about your detective gut feelings on the way, right now mine are focused on something more substantial."

He placed his left hand above her lap and left it there during the short drive from Addison St. to Ventura Blvd. Warmth emanated from it and she felt love blooming within her.

xxxxx

That night the archangel enveloped his human in his wings, kept his palm on her womb and felt the little being responding to it.

"Hush, we don't want to wake sleeping celestials!" he whispered.

* * *

Hell was as gloomy and grey as it had been for billions of years. The cells had grown around the Devil and it bent to his will, even if they were a maze of stone. The basalt columns simmered when he placed his long red fingers on them, and the souls trapped behind screamed in anguish. Some demons pressed against them when his wings touched them. He acknowledged them only in his periphery, they were insignificant, and he would not lose time with them now. Nirazeen's scent was unique, even from afar. He closed his eyes and appeared beside her. Although the Lilim was surprised she tried not to show. The Devil was at home and he only let the other beings live in it if it suited him. The battles against her kin had been bloody and violent, the Lilim almost wiped out of existence. He felt her resentment getting stronger. He pressed his devilish fingernails into her scars on cheek and chin.

"Hello my dear! Did you miss me?" Fiery eyes penetrated black ones and fangs were exposed. Lilim only respected displays of strength, Mazikeen being an exception under certain circumstances. "Where are the youngsters?"

"Training, my Lord."

"Together?"

"No. The male trains with other males. But he is a weakling. The female is no good either. She does not obey and does not train enough."

"That is not for you to decide." Arms crossed he towered over the brown Lilim. He almost doubled her size. "I want to assess them. Now!"

His scorched face, alternating between burnt umber and dark sienna, moved toward Nirazeen and stopped merely an inch from hers, his body heat instantly causing minor burns on it. She backed off when she felt her skin blistering, her eyes taking in the crown of cartilage protuberances on his skull, his accented jawline that ended in a long and sharp chin. He had changed significantly after the uprising of the Lilim and he had no more patience with her and her kin. It was to be expected.

"Follow me, my Lord." She turned on her heels and her long and curly hair bounced.

They reached a pit where Torothin wrestled. Panting and going against a stronger adversary but managing to evade major blows being slightly faster. The Devil noticed the missing scales and scars on tail and back. They had not healed well.

"That's enough! Torothin of the Rocky Valley! Get out!"

The youngster pulled himself out of the fighting pit, groaning and limping, and kneeled in front of the King of Hell, head almost touching his legs and his tail pressed against his body. He did not dare to look his lord in his eyes in fear of being disciplined.

"Where is the female, Nirazeen of the Lilim?" The last word reeked of disdain.

"She should be training here. She always disappears into hell loops and evades proper training." Nirazeen spat. Her lord had chosen poorly. "A hunter cannot perform as a warrior." Turning to the male youngster she growled: "Where is Namaah, Torothin?"

"She finished and went for a run."

"I decide when you have finished training!" If something was irritating, it was the insubordination Nirazeen felt directed towards her. "Our lord wants to evaluate you."

"You!" The Devil pointed to the muscular fawn colored demon in the pit. "Get me Namaah!" Green eyes blinked at him incredulously before the lower pushed himself off the bottom of the pit and jumped over the rim. He lingered too much for Lucifer's taste and the Devil produced a flame in one palm. "Do you need an encouragement?" he asked lightly but piercing 'Green Eye' with his. Somehow, he was reminded of a heavy-handed ox. The long horns on his head added to that impression.

The lower demon stampeded into the anthracite maze and the King of Hell focussed back on Nirazeen. "You will be rewarded for your patience. Torothin will accompany me to my chambers. Send Namaah when she arrives."

xxxxx

Heavy ash fell on the way to the place Dante had called Dis, but as soon as Lucifer reached its rim it was no more. The place was quite different from the valleys and the hell loops. Heat sent sparks up into the air and the ash disappeared the instant a spark touched it. The path was immaculately clean, the black slate reflecting light of torches and fire sparks. Torothin had never put foot in the city and had some difficulty following his sire. His injured leg was burning up from the inside, but he did not complain. Hundreds of eyes were following them, but the demon kept his on the Devil. Without a clue what fate he was going to encounter, he held his head low. They came to a bridge built over a river of lava, the stifling heat was getting to the young demon, but as soon as they had crossed it the temperatures dropped significantly and breathing became easier. A fortress emerged on top of the many dwellings. Torothin could not believe his eyes, the building was impressive, polished, and impeccable like a cut gem. As the Devil arrived at the threshold the gates opened by themselves and gave way to a great hall illuminated by a source he could not discern. He was in awe and intimidated.

Lucifer approached his throne at the end of the hall and was immediately greeted by two tall females. He commanded them to bring food and to reward Nirazeen.

"Torothin, this will be your new place. Somebody will fetch your and the young female belongings. Follow the girls and take a bath. I will call for you later." The Devil dismissed the youngster and turned his attention to a heavy and grand table, papers and scrolls piling up dangerously. He suppressed a sigh. This was the main reason he evaded paperwork on Earth.

Namaah arrived escorted by two demons carrying her and Torothin's possessions. It was not much. She had been surprised when she saw the Lilim warrior had been gifted with a fine back quiver, several bags as well as a huge copper kettle. That was equivalent to a year of food supply. Namaah was carrying her basket containing her handcrafted clothing. She was brought to a room where she encountered her companion.

"Sire demanded a bath before seeing us." Still soaking in the large tub, the black scaled youngster grinned. "This is incredible! So much water! Hop in!"

Her fingers touched the warm liquid. Namaah had never imagined seeing so much water in one place. She slipped out of her ashy clothes and joined her training partner. Absolut luxury! Stretching her sore limbs she thought she would never leave that tub voluntarily. Her curls became even curlier and her olive skin shone. She could see the admiring glances the tall male shot her. It made her feel good. She would try out the new cloths she had been working on.

Every good thing had to end.

After a while, a slim and spiky servant informed them that the lord was expecting them for dinner and further training. Both left the water rather reluctantly, although the prospect of more food was tempting. Torothin bandaged his latest injuries and covered them under wristbands, a leather vest, and pants. An ornamental armlet, symbol of his kin, was fitted around the left biceps. Namaah instead tried out her asymmetrical knitted top and several beaded leather bands around her neck. She had also tried to tame her hair in a braid.

"What are you doing? Do you want to get into trouble?"

"No, Torothin. I want to be chosen to go topside. A hunter never gets such a chance. A demon never gets such a chance unless you are the Devil's personal bodyguard. It's a one in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'd love to see the topside. I had so much fun in the loops." Yeah, Torothin was simple, Namaah thought.

"Let's see what our lord has in mind." A curl bounced and defied bands and braid. She touched his armlet. "And we make our kindred proud."


	21. Chapter 21

**Inquietum est cor nostrum, donec requiescat in te.**

Friday was still fresh and so was the morning weather. The detective woke up alone and headed for the bathroom when she did not hear anything stirring. When she emerged her husband had not returned, nor her daughter woken up. She brewed some coffee and grabbed some cookies from a jar before getting into the car and driving to work. Windows down and singing along to a boy group she usually was belittled for, she felt happy and invigorated. Her thermos spilled some coffee when the Beemer jumped over an overlooked speed bump, but that didn't diminish her good mood. A Kleenex absorbed the droplets and when she pulled into her parking lot at the precinct, she even whistled a bit.

At the lab Ella López was in her usual upbeat mood, listening something on her earbuds and checking results. She looked up when she noticed her friend and gifted her with a great smile.

"Happy New Year, Decker!" she shouted before she buried her in a bear hug. She might be tiny, but her personality was larger than life.

"Hi, Ella! Happy New Year! Didn't see you yesterday. Here, that's the address book of the victim and some personal letters."

"Wow! What a nice stationary! So vintage! Did you see the neat handwriting? That sender had calligraphy in school." Turning the letter she exclaimed: "Betty. Like Betty Rubble!" She grinned from ear to ear. "I always loved the Flintstones. How about you?"

"Sure. Anything on the victim yet?"

"Rosalind? She died from shots in the back. Never saw it coming. It punctured the lung and several other organs. Dead came fast and she needn't suffer." She held up a little bag with six casings. "Regular 38. And she was moved. No suffocating death in the desert, but you suspected that. By the way, how's Luce…" She corrected herself, as neither Lucifer nor Chloe used or liked the short form. "…ifer?"

"Haven't seen him today. He commuted really early, but he is fine. Lucifer is always fine."

"Yeah…" mumbled the petite lab tech with huge eyes that made her resemble a doe while going through the report before exclaiming: "See, Rosalind was missing a ring and earrings were ripped of her lobes, postmortem."

"So she was mugged? At home? Have you found anything at her place? We didn't find any trace of a crime."

"Nope. So far nothing. Rosalind's clothes were too nice for a normal day at home. Grey pants, well ironed and a white blouse with a silk scarf. A jacket or sweater is missing, I believe. A golden girl like her would not leave house without it."

"Hmmm." The detective nodded and went for the lab door. "Keep me in the loop, Ella. We are really out of clues so far." Maybe there was a connection to the club belonging to Lucifer's acquaintance… Worth looking into, Chloe thought.

"Sure thing!" She waived her goodbye and turned her music up, slightly bouncing while spreading the letters in front of her.

Numerous tall palm trees adorned the street on the way to Petra's owner's residence, shading and cooling it. The detective was driving along without paying them any thought. Her mind wandering, reflecting the modus operandi of the various murders or sudden deaths. Only Rosalind's had been clear murder, the others were only hunches. Probably unrelated. A sigh escaped her. She was actually where she had been four days ago. Or maybe… Maybe the murderer got sloppy or nervous or had been forced to act. Rosalind could have not been a target but been murdered because she had witnessed something or was acquainted to somebody.

* * *

She got out of the car, rang the bell, and was greeted with barks at the aluminum gates that pretended to be iron ones. Small dogs really worked well as watch dogs, especially Chihuahuas made a lot of noise. Lucifer would have complained about the dissonance for sure.

The wife of the club owner came out of the house, wearing a multicolored jumpsuit, hair arranged in a bun. She looked nothing alike the elegant, seductive, and mysterious woman she had been at LUX. To tell the truth also Chloe was very far from her looks at LUX that night.

"Elvira! Hi! I was wondering if I could have a word with you regarding your patrons and staff."

"You are Lucifer's wife, right? Almost didn't recognize you."

"Gee, I know." She looked down at herself, not feeling guilty at all, but playing her part. "May I ask you about your patrons that have passed on? I have been fretting over some things but haven't been able to find anything consistent."

"Come in. We can talk over a coffee."

The extended coffee break had been quite enlightening. Elvira Montenegro had been fairly forthcoming as she had considered some of the victims to be the couple's personal friends. Photographs, postcards, wedding invitations, the latter wrapped in neat packages and ribbons, signs of appreciation of both parts. And the detective finally had the employee's list, Lucifer had forgotten to ask for. He might have an eidetic memory, but she did not. Besides Elvira had a story to tell about each regular customer and of her employees save the newbie. Bill, the bartender, kept pretty much to himself according to the lady in technicolor, but that did not mean he was suspicious. Chloe kept to herself at work, too. Only Ella, Diane and maybe two or three more had a glimpse of her daily drama aside from her husband's ridiculous outbursts at her desk and each of them reacted differently to it. Ella assumed the role of Lucifer's little sister and was definitely drawn towards her estranged ex-husband which made confiding difficult but was a good sport with even better intentions and a more than shady family. Diane was straight forward, clinically analytic, harsh sometimes and bordering blunt so many more.

Chloe shook her head, focusing on the person in front of her while sitting on a soft settee with a innumerable amount of cushions and a fine cup of hot brew and oversized chocolate chips cookies besides a monticule of expensive coffee table books, placed there just for show, like the vases and the old clock on the fireplace. It told her the story of Elvira's and Draco's life, coming from very modest backgrounds, hard work and showing off their achievements without having learned refinement.

She herself enjoyed the simple joys in life and material things were inconsequential to use her husband's term, but she had grown within the upper middle class her mother being, well, her lavish, aspirational mother with private education. Enough to notice these small incongruencies. Just like Lucifer used luxury to soothe himself and hide behind it, Elvira used the ostentatious tacky but somewhat expensive furniture to copy the lifestyle of their patrons and friends within her own intellect to feel safe and to belong. The same happened with her language. Elvira tried to sound sophisticated but once in a while a word slipped and not in the way of wealthy, educated old money used it on purpose to emphasize a point. It must be hard trying to fit in when you hadn't learned it from the cradle. They could try to reinvent themselves all they wanted, but in the end, they stayed the same in their very core.

Chloe sipped at the china and listened carefully to what Elvira didn't say explicitly. There was a real connection to most of her employees, like a substitute mother or granny, but more of a matriarch and sometimes not welcome. Bill was such a case, apparently. He didn't want to belong to "the family", not understanding Latin or Southern European lifestyles and their way of emotional business making and conducting.

The waitresses usually came to Elvira for advice when they had trouble, be it financial or in things of the heart, and she felt the obligation of helping in any way possible. So far from the image she wanted to portray in the club. The regulars instead were treated as good friends, invited to gatherings.

The Montenegros never had children of their own and the lady in front of Chloe had deep regrets and a certain sadness about it, trying to find surrogates in their work team.

Somehow Chloe felt a pull in her midst. She still had a decision to make regarding Lucifer's possible child. He was over the moon of having an offspring and had already assumed she was going to continue the pregnancy, dedicating a large amount of his recent time in purchasing, redecorating, healthy cooking for her, hovering over her and Trixie. Would she mind having another child? Not really. Happy with her preteen she hadn't planned to have another but would the pregnancy and what followed be difficult as with Trixie and Dan? Probably not. What would happen if she decided not to go through with it? A breakup? Maybe. Most Likely. Was she ready for that? Chloe sighed deeply.

"What is it chiquita?"

"I was just thinking about a decision I have to take within the next weeks."

"Difficult."

"Life altering, almost certainly."

Elvira padded her knee. "What do you want, cariño?"

"That's the point. I am not sure. A week ago I would have aborted without a doubt. Now, probably not."

"Aren't you happily married and that recently? Don't you love your husband? Or isn't it from him?"

"I am happy with my husband and it is his. I just feel out of place. I already have a daughter, she is twelve and my career is working nicely, though no promotion around the corner. I like my independence."

"You like the life you have at the moment. I understand. And your husband?"

"He wants the baby. Going crazy at home, fixing stuff, nesting I'd say!" Chloe waived her hands before her. "Maybe that's just too much for me right now."

"Listen to your heart before you do something you might regret later in life." Elvira poured her another cup and smiled encouragingly. "Family comes first. You can always find another job or keep the one you have. You are good or so have I heard."

So easy to say. Chloe cherished her independence. It had been a huge step to commit to a new man. Lucifer admired her for that, the independent woman she was and for choosing him after several bumps on the road. He had said he would take care of everything. He kept word. He did not lie, ever. Unlike Dan. Unlike her. He was always there for her, and when not, he had sacrificed himself for her. Maybe it was her turn. And it wasn't a huge sacrifice if she had him by her side. They might be able to work it out together. She needed to sit down with him and talk. Really talk. And make a concrete plan. Not just going with the flow.

She finished her coffee and got up.

"Thank you so much for your time and for listening to me. I see things much clearer now."

"Happy to be of assistance." Elvira used the sentence customers heard in so many stores, but here Chloe felt she actually had been a good one. She would put Elvira's guts into her testimony of the employees and patrons.

"Come by any time you want to talk."

Maybe she would.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. **Chi lavora mangia. Chi non lavora, mangia, beve e dorme**.

Photos and letters filled the cork board over her desk, 'old school' matched by threads and pins, documents spread over the wooden surface and a certain detective on her knees of the home office floor taking notes while the fallen angel leaned at the door frame, right arm held over his head, elbow almost in a right angle with the door and legs crossed. She had not noticed him for a while, immersed in her thoughts and chewing at a pen. He hummed and still she did not look up.

"Have you solved our riddle?" He asked suddenly, growing tired of standing unattended, looking sumptuously delicious, humidifying his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "May I get some of your time now?" His tone was getting demanding.

"Almost and yes." Chloe balanced herself back before she raised completely and jumped over the ring binders and her laptop towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk? I was thinking of something more physical, but well, do go on." He held her lower arm to stabilize her slender frame and pulled her to his chest.

"Not here in the doorframe."

His breath smelled chocolaty and his teeth looked even brighter after he caressed them deliberately with his tongue and Chloe found it difficult to concentrate.

"In the bedroom maybe? Considering we have people downstairs." His little finger followed the form of her left eyebrow carefully before continuing along the cheekbone and her neck, his right hand finally resting in the little nook between neck and shoulder.

Chloe drew herself back and looked him in the eye. "People? Downstairs? Who? Since when?"

"Oh, just Miss López and Beatrice. We were going to play 'Vindication' but finally settled on 'Terraforming Mars'. It is not like they need me. The urchin has far too good a head start."

"Ella? Why is Ella here? Did she bring anything?"

"She did. An envelope."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you now. Friday. Late afternoon. Weekend. Barely touched my quiche. You could at least play with me for a while. Work hard, play harder."

"Really?" The detective huffed.

"Really. I am all about play with and without gameboards." He held his arm up and pushed his left palm to the other side of the frame to prevent her crossing the threshold.

"I am not." She looked determined at him, all business, and he complied, not without trying to get a small deal out of it.

"Later? You are neglecting me as of late." He was unable to hide the hurt in his words.

"Just let me look at the information. I will make it up to you tonight. Ok." She knew he would not let her go otherwise.

He responded by kissing her forehead, retreated, and followed her silently to the living area where she greeted the tiny and slim woman.

"Hi Ella! Sorry, had no idea you were here."

"Oh, don't worry! We were having a good time." She waved her cards, sitting cross legged on the rug, smiling happily. "Trixie is way ahead of us." Both had a chocolate smile coming from the milkshakes on the table. Somehow the lab tech looked like a middle school student in her cheerful t-shirts and today was no exception, ponytail underlining it as her daughter wore the same hairdo and similar jeans.

"So what is it about?"

"The lab found blood under Rosalind's fingernails and it matched a previously nondisclosed find from a vase in another home of your list. It is female."

"Shoot! I was almost certain it was the bartender."

"You were?" Lucifer looked astonished. "How come? Have you talked to him?"

"No. I talked to Elvira Montenegro today. She said the bartender was pretty much keeping to himself and his CV is rather strange." Chloe tapped a finger on her mouth.

"His main job is at UCLA. Not really connected to the law firm or maybe… you could check that tomorrow."

"Already did. Something with business law and policy. Bankruptcy track."

"So you think he is involved!" Lucifer's right brow rose expectantly.

"Not sure. But maybe our bartender has ties to the law firm we visited. One moment… A vase on the list…?"

"And what about the desert lady and her killer?" Lucifer helped himself to another espresso. "She didn't go to Draco's place as far as we know, isn't that right? There was no large inheritance either."

"I have been wrecking my head about that. Maybe it is unrelated, but my gut tells me it isn't. So getting back to the vase…"

"You're so right girlfriend! I found a flyer on Rosalind's cupboard I found at another's victim car when I had a friend looking at it and…"

"You had one of your brother's car thief friends looking at a victim's car?" Chloe could but roll her eyes while Ella just slurped her milkshake, looking absolutely innocent her and Lucifer hid his grin behind his white espresso cup.

At home, the Morningstar had replaced his whiskey addiction with Italian espresso, and he used the brass and copper Pavoni almost around the clock. Baking 'amaretti morbidi' to accompany the coffee were his new baking passion, the kitchen smelled after almonds and pistachios and he tried to distract his light brunette human feeding one to her.

"Come on, darling. You haven't eaten. You must try this one. Look at it! It is divine, just like yours truly. Just taste it! Obviously, it cannot get better, not even at Nonna Rosa in Taormina!"

"Lucifer!"

"What?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"Me? I am just displaying one of my extraordinary devilish talents. I have many as you may be aware."

"Lucifer!"

"Oh for Dad's sake! You desired a fully domesticated Devil! So do not complain if I am being an excellent host, double meaning absolutely intended, and provided everything for my two dear ladies here." Trixie and Ella toasted their milkshakes toward the kitchen and Chloe huffed again. "Don't be a spoil-sport! Have a coffee with me and maybe, if you relax and live a little, Miss López might unveil another find." He patted on a barstool in front of the island. "Hop Detective!"

* * *

_Just a short one. Had very busy days and if I don't spit it out you guys won't get anything this week. If you have to work don't forget to live a little and enjoy what you have._


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. Cave canem**

"You see, poor Barry Goodson had truly been a good son and taken care of both of his parents in when they retired. This was his end and of his parents." Ella explained handing Chloe the legal sized envelope containing the pertinent files. "He was the only descendant and had no descendants. According to the owners at the diner next door, Barry and his parents often ate at their place and told them they were looking for a bigger house. Barry was seeing someone who wasn't very fond of the parents meddling and… wait for it… a legal secretary. Barry told Rose, the owner of the diner, he had his testament done. And just a month later he died from food poisoning, together with his mom and dad. Apparently, he left almost everything to an NGO. You can already guess which one?" Large almost black eyes growing bigger and darker, the lab tech looked expectantly at the Detective.

"No way! That's just too easy." Chloe's eyes sparkled like the five-karat-sized prasiolite Lucifer had gifted her in form of a pendant and dangled beside the bullet today. A pretty gem and not pricey as he had assured her.

"Call it a present from the Reyes Magos, amiguis." Ella's bright and toothy smile almost covered her whole face. "And it gets even better! Guess who was living at Rosalind's place?" She simulated a fanfare. "A law student!"

"Bill, the bartender?"

"No, no. The name's Heather Coupland. While she had a scholarship for Berkeley, she worked part time on Saturdays. In Palo Alto." The raven-black ponytail had a life of its own by now.

"Why would she do that? It's not like it's around the corner."

"I thought so, too." Impossible for Ella to stand still, she was drumming her fingers on the kitchen island.

"Isn't she clever? Our dear Miss López?" Lucifer's praise was received with a small bow before she continued.

"And she left Berkeley for UCLA just like that!" Her fingers snapped loudly. "Would you if you had a scholarship from a foundation?" Ella put her near empty glass on the marble counter. "So Luci…fer and I investigated, and you know what?"

"You two… investigated?" Lucifer seemed to have detected a bit of irritation caused by jealousy in Chloe's question and his smile resembled a beacon. So she does still desire me!

"What? Don't you think I can make some phone calls for Ella? It's not like I had to push some papers from left to right." Absolutely self-satisfied, the Lord of Hell held the bone china with the amaretti under the tiny Latina's nose.

"I would never do that to you." Ella beamed at the male beauty at the other side of the island and helped herself to a bittersweet pastry.

"Well, thank you Miss López. You deserve another milkshake. What do you desire? You know you can just ask and maybe the Devil is inclined to make it happen."

"Okay, okay, you two! Now out with it! What did you find out?" Chloe was getting exasperated.

"Calma, amiguis! The foundation belongs to the NGO you are looking into! And she worked for them on Saturdays in Palo Alto and now partially in Santa Monica."

"That doesn't prove anything." Chloe crossed her slim but well-trained arms marking the long sleeved slim fit t-shirt and tapped her right fingers on the left elbow.

"Ah, but Lucifer called some friends and now we know that she had connections to the law firm you visited."

"But still we can't prove anything."

"You would think that…" Lucifer rolled his sleeves back down, slow enough for the two women to acknowledge his physique, as his chest rose when he inhaled deeply. "Tell her, Miss López."

"We have a list of the belongings in her room and we looked into her bank account!" Ella expression was triumphal.

"How did you…? No, I don't even want to know!" The detective buried her face in her hands.

"She has a huge sum on her account." Ella continued excited.

"Huge is relative, more likely a small heap against my Everest, but the number is much higher as what you would consider a law student should have." Lucifer rectified.

"All declared as loans, but there is no way it would be thaaaaaat high for a student!" Ella jumped up and down like Trixie when she had been eight and winked at Lucifer Morningstar before getting back to his wife. "You have to look into it on Monday and I'll treat you to a nice chunk of my 'rosca de reyes'. Maybe you'll get the little figurine and have to treat me to some tamales in Febry. I will also have some hot atole for you."

"Atole and tamales! Can you send me one with my mum?" The preteen put a hand on Ella's shoulder and stashed another amaretti in her mouth.

"I prefer a spiked hot chocolate to the historical absolutely inaccurate 'Wise Men Cake', if you ask me." A mischievous grin on his lips, the fallen angel rose to full height.

"I will have one for you, buddy. Promise!"

"You're the best, my dear friend! Please come to LUX tonight and we show people how to dance some salsa." Snapping fingers he twirled around and stomped with one foot.

"Deal!"

"Guys, guys!" Of course Lucifer's attention on the findings had been short and Chloe had trouble jumping from topic to topic. "So, what about the case?"

"You get Coupland, you find your serial killer. If it isn't her, she is at least involved," responded Ella.

"And as she has no idea that we are onto her, we are getting a smooth and relaxing weekend for the Detective and her Devil and hunt her down on Monday when she has to return from visiting her family." Lucifer was proud of himself and it showed. "We can celebrate tonight."

"You did well, you and Ella." The Detective was finally satisfied. She decided she couldn't do anything tonight so she might as well enjoy it. "Let's celebrate that!"

* * *

The next morning the doorbell rang incessantly before the usual Saturday breakfast.

Chloe, still somewhat tired and sore from a night of dancing, stumbled out in her sky-blue pajamas to find one of the neighbors they rarely encountered, at the gate. It was the brunette she had met and greeted on the trail several times. In full training gear she was hopping from one leg to another.

"Good morning! Can I help you?"

"You'd better. Your giant dog is digging huge holes in our garden." Pointing to the lot next to their swimming pool she hissed: "Our gardener Chucho told us the animal came from your backyard. He said your dog is dangerous and broke his rake."

"Dog? We have no dog." The detective pushed her hair back, trying to get rid of her bedhead, took a second glance at the angry woman and looked over to the flowerbeds. A huge dog, a black mutt, likely a cross between a Siberian Husky, an English Mastiff, and a Scottish Deerhound, was busy growling at the gardener. Both stared at the enormous animal. Suddenly Chloe had an epiphany.

"Lucifer!" she shouted, "did you bring a guard dog?"

"Good morning to you, too." Sporting nothing more than some formfitting black satin boxers and an Oxford grey towel around the shoulders, his still humid hair curling wildly, the former archangel kissed his already shivering consort before he flashed his bright white teeth at the woman in front of him and held out his hand. "You are our neighbour? Lucifer Morningstar, at your service." He bowed slightly and ghosted a kiss on the back of her right. "Did Garm cause any trouble?"

Charmed, the neighbor's eyes wandered over the well-defined abdominals, then back to his face before her demeanor became much friendlier. "Could you please get your dog? He seems to like our flowers."

"Immediately, my dear! Rest assured I will take care of it and this will not repeat itself." The Lord of Hell whistled, the animal pricked up its ears and jumped graciously over the seven-feet high wall before laying down at his feet. Somewhat hesitant, Chloe mustered it.

"What does it have in its fangs?" she inquired.

"Out!" The order went through flesh and bone and the Detective realized this was no ordinary dog. Lucifer held his hand in front of the beast, and it spit out a small wreath comprised of chicken feet and acorn.

"Yikes!" the neighbor exclaimed when she saw what it was.

"Repulsive, isn't it? Supposedly used to banish evil." He dangled the wreath in front of both women, smiling smug. "I believe this is not yours, my dear, but it was in your garden. Quite certainly somebody in your household is a Santero. My bet is on your gardener Is he from Cuba?"

"Isn't that like Voodoo?" The neighbor looked scared.

"Actually it is, and it has its roots in the West Indies where West African believes mixed with Catholicism. Completely harmless but for chickens and goats. They usually get sacrificed. So similar to some ill-advised Satanists." Arching his brows he looked over to his consort.

The well-trained neighbor then shouted for the sturdy and short gardener to come over and confronted him when he came cautiously, very afraid of the black dog that would have reached his chest if standing. The animal was still growling while remaining at its owner's feet.

"Chucho! Did you bury this disgusting thing?"

"Yes, señora." He admitted his deed, not taking his eyes away from beast and master and kept his distance.

"Why would you do such a thing?" The hazel eyes of the neighbor now expressed more confusion than disgust.

"Because I wanted to protect your family." Still shaky and watching the dog, he wrung his hands nervously.

Chloe Decker-Morningstar inhaled sharply and although she was cold, she felt the heat creeping up her face when the neighbor asked innocently from whom and the gardener only stared at her husband. Lucifer however continued unfazed by it and chuckled.

"We are not inclined to inflict harm to innocents, especially not to our neighbors, Jesús. My consort is a homicide detective for the LAPD." Slowly he turned from the Cuban man to the slightly frowning woman in front of him. "My dear, I didn't catch your name."

"Deborah Vandevelde."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Deborah, and I will ensure Garm won't destroy your precious flowers again. If you excuse me, it is rather fresh outside and I haven't had the time to dress properly."

"Don't mention it." She was again enchanted by the handsome, half-naked Devil and shushed the poor gardener away.

The Detective followed her husband to the entrance door shaking her head and staring at the huge dog who followed him silently, almost the size of a pony.

"Lucifer!"

"Yes?"

"What do we do with the dog?"

"It's a hellhound, not a dog."

"Worse. Why do we need to have a hellhound at home?"

"Maybe for Beatrice to ride on him?" He offered his most winning smile.

"Not convincing enough." Crossing her arms she watched how he started to make coffee, the animal at his side and reaching the counter with his head easily. She already pictured the black creature stealing steaks at a cookout or barbecue. How much did such an enormous animal devour?

"Not? I wanted to surprise you, so you will not need me to accompany you when going for a run. I am not a fan of running aimlessly up the hills. Garm likes to run and to be outside." He toyed with the Pavoni, the hellhound panting, his pink and violet tongue out, eyes not leaving his master.

"He is gigantic!"

"Not really, his earthly form being much smaller than his real one. And he is extremely loyal. You cannot ask for a better companion. Hel trained him; he likes women. Besides, I couldn't bring a slightly smaller three headed hellhound upside. That would raise too many questions, don't you think?"

"Well, he seems to be loyal." Chloe was warming up to the idea of having company when hiking or running, still a bit unsettled by the incident on the trail.

"Garm, this is Chloe, you have to protect her when she goes for a walk. She is much nicer than she appears right now." Lucifer immediately and intensively pierced the detective's blue-green orbs while she was sticking her tongue out. The canine responded with a low growl, and he scolded the beast with his devilish voice: "No, no growling at the Detective, Garm! Nor at her daughter Beatrice."

"Hi Garm!" holding her left hand out towards the animal she let it pick up her scent. The hellhound came over to her and sniffed carefully before it started to wag its tail almost imperceivably and shyly pushed the large muzzle into her hand. "You're not so scary and wild as you seem, right cutie?"

"Believe me, he is much, much scarier. He is a hunter. I am the cutie."

"Oh, are you jealous?"

"Never!" He served her a cup, placed a tender kiss on her lips and went on to fix breakfast.

"It was nice yesterday. Thanks for taking my mind of the case."

"You are most welcome. I enjoyed dancing with you, as always."

"I enjoyed it very much." She kissed him on the stubbled cheek. "Let me have a shower and get dressed and I'll help you."

"For me you don't need to dress. You know that." His forehead touched hers and her breath warmed the air between them. Loving intimacy. He had craved for it for so long, not even knowing what it really meant; and now it seemed he had finally achieved it. Maybe. He was never allowed to be happy for long, but he would savor it as long as it would last.

The doorbell rang again and Garm growled lowly when Chloe groaned. Of course somebody would want something now. She looked at her Cartier Tank Française. "Shoot! It's almost eleven!" She began to get hectic. "Trixie! Dad's outside!"

"The Douche? Really?" And there it was! He sighed exasperated.

"It's his weekend, but he had to work late yesterday."

"I see. I am not in the mood to grace him with my presence. Tell him to come back in an hour so Beatrice leaves well fed. Who knows what leftovers he keeps at his place!"

"I will handle him." She put her hands on his bare chest and Lucifer enjoyed her warmth.

"Then go on. Knock yourself out."

Just then Trixie came down wearing white shorts and a navy-blue cropped blouse knotted at the left as well as some dark blue over knee suede boots and a matching beanie, she already looked like a teenager. Dan the Douche would not approve.

"Ohhhh! Who is that!?" Trixie rushed to cuddle the hellhound.

"Good morning to you, too. This is Garm. He's here to ensure your mom does not get bothered when running."

"Hi, pretty boy!" She was all over the animal who, unlike Lucifer, did enjoy the ministrations.

"Care for something to drink and eggs Benedict? Your dad can wait for as long as you get something substantial."

"Sure!" Trixie grabbed the offered highball. "Screwdriver?"

"Very funny! Yours is not, young lady!"

Seemingly defeated, Trixie's mom returned to the kitchen island. "Dan's going to wait for 15 minutes, he said."

"Here you go Beatrice. He'll wait for as long as it takes." Lucifer looked questioning at Chloe. "Won't he?"

She shrugged, already picturing a showdown between the two alpha males. She always fell for them. Good-looking and well-trained, strong minded and apparently confident men were her weakness. Not even her big fiasco Cain fell out of character.

"I am going upstairs, please behave, even if Dan can't. Be the better man."

"Don't I ever? I haven't incinerated him - yet." A fond smile crossed his features.

"And you won't. Please." She kissed him again and Trixie made a face before getting one on the forehead herself.

"You behave, too. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'm." Trixie snickered, got some orange juice into the trachea, and got a cough attack, making her stepdad mock her.

"Oh, punishing yourself right away that is? You want me to get laid off?"

She resumed her breakfast silently, but apparently too slow for her father who kept ringing the doorbell until Lucifer felt the need to step outside.

"Please Daniel be civil! Beatrice is just finishing up and will be on her merry way shortly."

"Civil? Dammit Lucifer! Are you civil? Half-naked around my little girl!"

"Shouting again, are we? Why don't you gather the whole cul-de-sac? Put a thwab and a keffiyeh on and make it a modesty demonstration! Faux cul!" Teasing him full voiced would have been so much more entertaining than just hissing at the Douche, but Lucifer tried to keep his voice low – for Chloe's sake and Beatrice's most of all – even if he stretched his arm out and motioned to the street. He hadn't provoked the Douche.

"Maybe I'll do more than that if you continue to keep my daughter from me! Dick!" Dan spat out, fuming at the replacement in his family's heart.

"To withhold your offspring!? That isn't and never was my intention." Returning to a more normal, somewhat slightly snobbish tone, Lucifer tried to appease the situation, while Garm, sensing a possible threat to his master, came to the gate, silent and attentive. The dark eyed angel put a hand on his large head and the black beast sat beside him.

Detective Espinoza eyed both suspiciously, but kept his mouth shut.

"Beatrice will meet you as soon as she finishes her eggs and I won't recommend storming through the gates. My old companion here is well acquainted with guarding gates much grimmer to secure. See you at the precinct. However, I do desire each time I set eyes on you we may be better strangers." Lucifer turned his back on his consort's ex-husband and returned to his home. Daniel Espinoza squinted at the dog, obviously annoyed and his anger spiked when he saw his daughter bouncing down the steps in skimpy shorts while grinning at Lucifer who was entering the house.

"What the hell Trixie? It's not summer!"

"Daaad! Everyone dresses in shorts! And I'm wearing boots!" Trixie retorted stubbornly. She was indeed her father's and mother's daughter. "Are we going to Marina del Rey as promised? And to Snow Wonder?" She embraced her dad and looked expectantly at him. "I can show you how good I have become at dancing."

"Okay munchkin. Let's go." Somewhat appeased, Dan left, trying to ignore the large dog who was growling lowly when he put an arm around his little girl.

A whistle made the dog leave its place at the gate.

"Well, that went well with Detective Douche, won't you say Garm?" The Prince of Darkness padded his loyal pet absentmindedly. "You still smell like Hell for Dad's sake. Come, let's give you another bath!"

* * *

**Monday, January 6 – Día de Reyes**

While an official holiday in many countries, it was not one in California.

It was going to be a much warmer Winter day than the past ones and Trixie had chosen leggings from PINK and a t-shirt with a 'CATastrophe' print, Christmas present courtesy of Ella López, for her first day back in class. The detective left her at the curb of the school, greeting Madison and her mom from afar before heading to the precinct to pick up some files and put them in context with the ones received on Friday before questioning Coupland. The laboratory was still deserted by the time she left, and Lucifer for sure would have already complained about not getting his share of the rosca if he wouldn't be sleeping still. Everything was back to normal, even the infernal traffic on Santa Monica Boulevard and the San Diego Freeway. She needed to pick up some material for Trixie's science class before getting a second glimpse at the California Wildlife Rescue and Sanctuary Aid. Such a garden name for a tax evasion organization! Cruise control for the freeway was always set at exactly 65 miles but today she didn't need it. The diamond lane was the only one that somehow crawled along. Chloe turned the radio up, sang along for about an hour before she nearly missed the exit.

It was almost ten in the morning when she stepped into the airconditioned office in Santa Monica after getting herself some fuel in form of a caramel macchiato she got at the corner of Pico and Lincoln. First, she wondered how or why a small environment NGO would install their offices between a fitness place and Yogurtland, but then, Santa Monica College aka Pico Tech was not far away, and students were always keen on finding a job.

While waiting for the girl behind the counter to finish gossiping over the landline, the Detective studied her and the other woman in the room. Maybe seventeen or eighteen, playing with her black curls, the girl was apparently a freshman, local, middle class, halfway popular, fond of cheap jewelry she obviously bought herself. The older woman was a different story. Probably mid twenty, professional preppy looks, beige suit, tropical flower blouse from last summer season under a thin cream V-neck sweater and low heel Mary Janes. She was surely dealing with colleges and foundations, probably raising money and she owned the place just like Lucifer LUX the moment he stepped in.

Chloe was aware she didn't look the part of a potential donor, wearing a thin cotton shirt to her black jeans and jacket, and that was the reason she was mainly ignored. She decided to play with her engagement ring, the stone was large enough to raise the interest of any woman, even at the Academy Awards.

"Oh, what a huge bling! How beautiful! You are so lucky!" The young student hanged up and inspected the gem. "Is that a fancy light green diamond? I would kill for one of those."

"Please don't kill me." Chloe answered with a light humorous undertone. She knew the other woman would be interested now. She hadn´t seen both the last time she came by.

"It matches your eye color! Did you pick it?"

"Actually no."

"Then you must have a very attentive man! There are not many around. My boyfriend wouldn't be able to say what mine is. Hi, I'm Heather Coupland, nice to meet you." The woman in the suit offered her hand. "How can we help you?"

"I came by the other day, last week." Happy to see the suspect standing in front of her, the detective continued, "and I am here to return some files."

"To return some files. I am not sure I follow…" Coupland looked confused and the younger trainee into some notes.

"Ever so sorry! I have the box in my car." Chloe moved towards the door. "Tell me, is it true trainees are well paid here?"

"Oh, I get paid by the hour, it's not that much, but close to college." The curly hair jumped when the freshman moved her head indecisively.

"May I ask why you work here? Please do not take me for nosy." Chloe giggled lightly.

"I get a scholarship and do my community work here." Heather Coupland stood tall.

"Oh, I had taken you for a lawyer. Classy look."

Coupland smiled brightly. "That's so kind of you to say! Thank you! I study law."

"You do? You really have it going for you."

They exchanged more niceties while Chloe tried to profile Coupland and assess her role at the NGO. She neither gave the impression of a cold-hearted murderer, nor of somebody who would dump a corpse in a desert. But the evidence pointed to her. Maybe there was more than one murderer at work and the cases were completely unrelated. But then, why did the evidence fit like a glove? She needed Lucifer to get the truth out of Heather Coupland.

"Let me call my husband, he would surely love the professional work you are doing here. A donation would certainly be in good hands. We could even throw a fundraiser event at LUX. He has quite the experience in those sorts of events - any event for that matter. I'll be back in half an hour." The detective pulled out her cell and dialed. Almost immediately Lucifer answered, although he sounded as if he had just awoken. "Good morning sleepy head! Could you come down to Santa Monica asap? I am texting you my location. You may want to use those angelic wings. I'll wait for you with a double espresso."

"Good morning to you, too, my queen! Tempting. I'll be there in 40."

"You better hurry up. We have a suspect and I need you to do your mojo-thing on her."

"You need me? Love, I'll be there in 30."


	24. Chapter 24 and epilogue

**24\. ****Дьявол ****прячется ****в ****мелочах****.**

Lucifer actually made it in less time.

He did not skip the three-piece-suit. He was dressed to kill, or at least to punish the murderer. Chloe always wondered how he achieved virtual perfection, but besides an obsessive-compulsive organized walk-in-closet, she hadn't figured out how he kept his appearance, the beard mostly trimmed the same size no matter what the time of day it was. It was the same enigma with his hair. No gel could be that strong. He said it was pure willpower. And he wouldn't lie. Right?

Both entered the office, hands intertwined, and as always, the women present were mesmerized by him. He painted a bright and winning smile on his face, made small talk seem effortless, getting all the information Chloe couldn't obtain, even with acting experience, and handling her mother just fine, what was a major feat. No, he was a league of his own. Still, he was unable to read some emotions, like an Asperger child trying to put sense in some minor facial expressions, even if he was good at hiding feelings himself. Maybe it was because of his mojo. He didn´t have to figure people out, Chloe being the only exception.

The women told him about her desires, one trying not to suffocate on the student loan while wanting to party and balance her life, the other much more ambitious, saving money for a beachfront house in Newport Beach.

"Beachfront? Have you seen the real estate prices?" Lucifer expressed his rhetorical question rather matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I need a better life. I was renting a tiny room in the proximity of my law school, but that is no longer possible." She snapped out of the trance.

"How come? Chloe asked.

"New semester, new challenges." Coupland was back in professional mode.

"I see. Well, thank you very much," the detective concluded.

They left. Lucifer slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you corner her as LAPD Detective?" he asked when they reached the Beemer.

"We are in Santa Monica. I have no jurisdiction. I need to put in a request. It's easier to get her at the law school if needed."

"I had the impression she was involved. Don't you?"

"Yes, love, but I need to place her at the crime scene. Ella will help me with that, I got her fingerprints on my purse and I already send it by WhatsApp." Chloe winked.

"You are indeed a little rascal! By the way, where is the promised espresso?"

"Just at the corner." Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the siren's coffeeshop and inside.

"Double espresso? No milk? That's the Devil's desire?"

Lucifer just nodded and while he got a lover's couple to leave the sofa waving a greenback, she ordered, paid, and picked up the coffee.

"You asked what my desire was. Was that a serious question?" Chloe settled on the comfortable place he mentioned beside him and put the white ceramic mugs on the coffee table. He wouldn't settle for paper cups unless there was a stakeout and then he preferred his flask.

"Why, yes. I care about you. What is it?" She frowned when she saw his pensive stance.

"And you will be absolutely honest with your answer?" Almost black eyes were searching in her blue-green ones. "No deflecting?"

"You are the master of deflection, not me."

At that remark, Lucifer squinted as he took her hands into his, so she wouldn't have a way out.

"We are going to be parents, right?"

"I already am a parent Lucifer." She twisted somewhat uneasily. She knew this time she couldn't postpone her decision any longer. He inclined his head, his features clouded with sadness.

"You don't want the child. Why Chloe? Why?"

"I need more time." Chloe stared into her lap. "I just don't know if I can deal with another child."

"Meaning the child of the Devil." He lifted his right index finger. "Don't look or run away whenever my condition makes you uncomfortable. You have to decide if you want me, all of me, in your life, not solely the image you created of me. It's the whole package, not merely the nice parts and the others go into the rubbish bin. My desire is a family for I haven't had one in so long. I want, need to show, that I am able to show affection to my offspring and take responsibilities, in spite of my progenitor. I believe I have been very patient and waited a whole week for you to make up your mind and it has been torture to me." His voice almost broke, but he got his grip again. "I am taking care of your protection, of the baby's room, of help… I have told you I will take full responsibility. So don't start with 'I am too old' or any other weak excuse."

Linda had told him earlier to take the steer by the horns and expressing his wishes in the first person for Chloe not to feel threatened. It was all or nothing.

Chloe let out the air she was holding in.

"You are right. I have always turned a blind eye for your Luciferness, and I find it very hard to reconcile the two or maybe three sides of you. You are a complicated man."

"I am no man." He whispered hoarsely. Where had his saliva gone?

"Right. It scares me sometimes. What if a child raises Hell again? Or angers your father or some of your many brothers?"

"Hell won't rise. I have taken care of that in a way the dwellers wish for me not to appear if possible. Dad hasn't opposed Charly, why would he veto our child? Not to worry about my siblings either, I can take care of that. So everything is coming up Lucifer." He wouldn't let go of her hands. "I just need you to say: 'it's a go' and you won't have to worry about anything. I need to know if you trust me and if we are going to have a family."

The fallen angel couldn't blink out of fear to miss a nod or a shake, and neither could he sit still.

"You deserve an answer and yes, I am worried, but I am worried about Trixie, too. So, I have thought about it, weighted the pros and cons and yes, let's do this. I love you and if you are willing to be a better father than Dan ever was with Trixie, and I have seen you handling her quite well, then I think we could do this." A honey colored strand fell into Chloe's beautiful face.

Although she hadn't finished, the detective already found herself in a bear hug from the fallen angel in front of her.

"Thank you! Thank you! I am overjoyed, I don't deserve it!" Lucifer flashed his bright teeth and kissed her everywhere on the face. "So can we formally announce that you are bearing my son? Ella would certainly enjoy arranging the baby shower."

_What was she getting into? These coming months and years were going to turn into interesting times. A teen, a baby, and a hellhound! What could go wrong? Probably everything._

* * *

**Epilogue**

At the precinct Ella presented an oversized 'rosca de reyes' with hot chocolate, before she reported that the same fingerprints had been found as partials on the burial site of Rosalind and she was going to analyze the DNA sample, a Kleenex Chloe handed her. Lucifer got a "muñequito", a small plastic figurine, and was informed he had to provide breakfast for the whole homicide department in February. To everybody's astonishment he played along without much complaining.

Dan had left Trixie's 'reyes' gift on the detective's desk, a simple envelope, gift card or money for sure. As always unimaginative, but Trixie would be happy as she wanted some new clothes – she was entering the stage of adolescence where that started to become an issue. Chloe wondered when pink hair would pop up, or some mesh or fluorescent shoelaces or if Trixie would copy Mazikeen's clothing style.

Not even a week later Heather Coupland had been arrested for murder one as well as her boyfriend Bill, the bartender. He claimed to be unaware of the murders but that was for a jury to decide.

* * *

**_For the time being this is the _**_**end of the maratón Guadalupe-Reyes. Unfortunately I have been wrapped up and I didn't elaborate this final chapter (maybe further ahead), but I do hope you were more or less entertained, even if I finished 4 months later than anticipated. Thanks for reading and I hope to read some of your Luciferverse soon. All the best and stay safe!**_


End file.
